Awakened
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: After their planet is destroyed Raven and Storm crash land on Earth and find that blending in as humans is harder than it looks, crappy summary but give it a go good people!
1. Just another day

**Chapter 1 Just another day**

 **Part 1; Dezolis, The Ice Planet**

The thick layer of snow looked denser from her hiding spot, flakes landing down on her face as she tried to keep still. The Snow Slug wouldn't budge an inch if she moved, all she wanted to do was flick her tongue out and lick them away. For the better part of two hours, Raven and her partner Storm lay on their bellies, in the cold snow waiting for the Snow Slug to make it's move. Snow Slugs weren't usually any problem, but this one had come onto the outskirts of their town Jut, and Raven decided that before it came a problem, they would kill it. And it wasn't a bad way to make two hundred Meseta, the official currency of the Dezolians. Inch by inch Raven's pink tongue slid from her mouth to lick away the flakes. Being the best Hunters that Dezolis had to offer, they were used to spending their time on their bellies, killing off the beasts that dared venture into their habitat. Not to mention the Snow Slugs weren't bad to eat.

"That thing is never going to budge" Storm whispered as quietly as she could, knowing her luck she would speak and the giant slug would decide to move. Raven knew she was right so she had to lure the beast out, not to mention she was getting hungry again.

"We have to draw it out Storm" Raven strapped her crossbow to her back and pulled out her multi-purpose hunting knife. Storm looked at her worriedly,

"The last time you did that, you almost died"

Raven couldn't help but grin, "Only if you don't pull me out in time Storm"

Before she did anything she watched, just incase the Snow Slug decided that it was ok to come out it's hiding spot. It stayed where it was and the only thing that moved were the flakes of snow that came falling gently to the ground.

"Looks like plan B Storm"

Storm didn't like it but she knew that there was no stopping Raven, so all she could do was wait patiently for the slug to come out. Raven cut her hand as deep as she dared, the droplets of green blood oozing on the snow. Raven waited as patiently as she could for the slug to pick up the stench of blood. Storm saw the ripples of snow as the slug made it's way to it's dinner.

"Got it!" Raven heaved it up so the beast was out in the open, it looked like a human slug only it was alot bigger, it's slimy green coat used as a luring tool for smaller prey. It's mouth was always open, the pinkest of tongues trying to latch on to anything that moved. The Snow Slug's size was enough to make it a worthy opponant but it had so much more power than that, it could shoot beams of ice from the little stalks on it's head, it could heave balls of ice at moving prey. The one thing that made a Snow Slug fall was fire, and lots of it.

"Ready! "Nafoi!" "Nazan!"

The combined power of Raven's fire magic and Storm's wind magic caused what was called a fire storm, it was like a tornado but made of the hottest fire. The creature let out a loud screeching as the fire incased it trapping it inside the painful vortex. Raven and Storm pulled down their hands and the fire spell stopped, the beast no longer moved and had turned from a brilliant green to a charcoal black.

"Well that's one problem taken care of" Raven shrugged putting one hand on top of the other and saying a quiet healing spell. "Let's go to the guild and collect our Meseta, the mead and sandworms are on me"

The walk back to town was a normal one, they saw friends and other hunters on the way.

"You shouldn't of cut your hand Rae" Storm scalded again passing a couple of pregnant women.

"You read the message, kill the Snow Slug thats what I did"

Storm tried not to roll her white eyes, Raven was the best and oldest Hunter that Dezolis had so she knew what she was doing, but sometimes it was like she had a death wish. Storm just wasn't ready to take over as the head Hunter. She was more than happy to be second in command. Hunters on Dezolis weren't unusual, they were around to kill the monsters that had escaped during the explosion of the Bio-Plant. Other than slaying beasts, Hunters protected the town they lived in from threats, not that there were many on that account because Dezolis was a planet of peace. If you didn't like someone, you simply moved to a different town. Raven collected there money from the guild leader and instantly went to the inn to get their mead and sandworms. Storm as she always did looked around at the different Dezolians, there were the dancers on the stage providing entertainment, the inn keeper and his daughter, and other hunters and even a few incubators. On Dezolis if you had a magical gift you were trained to be a Hunter, if you didn't you simply picked another job. There were many to choose from and the only one that was set aside for women was being incubator. It was only men that could be the incubatee, other than that people were free to choose. Storm watched a couple of incubators talk to the inn keeper. She had seen the incubator process once and she didn't much care for it, the woman would lie on her back, a long curtain coming down and hiding her upper torso from her lower body. Their legs would be up in the air and spread apart, the man would stand in front of her and jerked his man area until the white goo would come soaring out, when he was done so was the woman. There were times when things didn't quite go right and the woman would have to stay in her position for hours at a time, alot of them would bring something to do to stop the bordem. Storm was just glad that she possessed wind and healing magic because she couldn't be an incubator and having to stay still for that long.

"Raven!" A small girl came running up to her, the smile stretching on her tiny face. "Grandfather Dorin wants to see you!"

"Thanks Jana. We'll go and see him now"

Grandfather Dorin was the information monger for Jut, if there were any questions you needed an answer too, he knew it. It wasn't very often that he called on Hunters from the guild. Raven left some meseta on the table before picking up her crossbow and strapping it to her back.

"Let's go see Grandfather Dorin"

There walk was a quiet one, several people passing them on the way in their attempt to keep warm. Storm and her pure white frame was the first Dezolian to match the snow. Her long hair and eyes melted into the snow, if it wasn't for her black armor her tall body would've been lost to the snow. Raven was shorter than Storm and covered in the markings of her kills, it was an old tradition that had since been abolished, everytime you kill a beast you got a tattoo. Thanks to her long standing nature, Raven had almost ninety percent of her body tattooed. Her long black and silver hair flowing down her back. Like all Dezolians they had their ears on top of their heads like horns, they also had an extra pair of eyes on their hands and the greenest of blood. Any human would've called them freakish aliens but really they looked just like almost every other Dezolian.

"What do you think Grandfather Dorin wants?"

"Who knows? Knowin him it could be anything, unless he wants to give out my measurements again"

Storm let out a giggle as she recalled the incident, Grandfather Dorin was blind in one eye and going blind in the other, so when they walked into his tent to ask about a healing medicine for the town of Meese, he didn't realise who they were and asked if they wanted to know Raven's measurements, in her anger she punched him in the face. If it was anyone else he would've called for a gaol sentence. Raven let it go eventually as he didn't have any bad intentions.

"Let's just get this over with, I want another sandworm"

Storm rolled her eyes playfully at her partner's stomach, Raven was always hungry. Always.


	2. Crash landing

**Chapter 2 Crash landing**

The shaking came so suddenly the choas was halted in time, everything stood still as the ice caps shook violently, then all at once time restarted and the choas waved over them. Before her eyes, Raven saw her beloved home breaking into peices. Men, women and children lay broken before her as everyone struggled to get to the ships, chunks of ice rolling towards her people with its only intent to maim, injure and kill. All at once her training kicked in and suddenly as always she was in control, with Storm by her side as always she managed to minimize the damage slightly, Raven couldn't save her planet, chunks of it falling dangerously but perhaps she could save her people.

"Get them to the ships!" Raven shouted to Storm, she had to check the inns to make sure no one was trapped, she refused to leave anyone behind and like a true Hunter, they came first and she came second.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Go!" Raven shoved her hard, "Get to the ship! I'll be right behind you!" Then she was off, the cracking of ground reaching her ears as she dived and weaved, trying to avoid the breaking planet, trying to save as many people as she could, it was then she realised that she may not make it back to Storm and the others. The inn was barely standing, a scared mother refusing to leave without her daughter Jana, the small girl crying as her feet wouldn't budge, the only home she ever knew falling around her. The body of her Father laying beside her, the doorway breaking his neck instantly. Raven shoved the frightened mother out the door,

"Go! I'll get her!"

The heartbreak in her eyes would linger with Raven for a lifetime, she pulled up her skirts and hurried towards the ship, Raven's tattooed arm linking around the small girl and carrying her out, the nails tearing into her skin as she begged for her father. How does one explain to a child that a life she had known for all these years was suddenly snuffed out due to an attack that she couldn't explain? By the time she got Jana back to the last ship the planet was in peices and rotting away like dead flesh, Raven could only hope that the ship managed to make it off Dezolis and to the neighbouring planet, Motavia. Storm clasped onto her hand and pulled, at least if they didn't make it off the dying planet, they would be together as they had been for all their lives. Storm pulled again making Raven snap to attention again, how stupid she had been! Of course Dezolis had another ship, buried underneath the grave of their greatest leader, Tyler. With the planet almost dead they would have to hurry, with Storm leading her she managed to squeeze into the gap that seperated the headstone from the underground chamber. All the while they scrambled in the dirt, the planet quaking above them Storm never let go of Raven's hand, she had almost lost her best friend once, she wouldn't do so again. Like an angel, the metal of the space ship lay before them, just as the last of the planet vanished Raven jumped into the seat and pressed start. The only world they had ever known was nothing more than crumbling peices of ground forgotten forever. The simple plan of falling into the orbit set for Motavia went awry so fast that even Raven didn't see it coming. The whole ship started to vibrate, the lights blinking furious red.

"Trouble in the engine room!"

"I'll fly, you kill!" Raven shouted trying like hell to stay on course. Yet she knew it was useless, they had fallen out of orbit and to save them from flying mindlessly through space, Raven had to get into whatever orbit she could.

"Raven! Help!"

She flicked a switch before leaping from her seat, her feet barely able to stand due to all the shaking, the loud noises closer to her outstrected ears, everytime she thought she was the right way, the ship tumbled sending her every which way. Storm shouted for her again just Raven made it the engine room. Standing among the disarray was a ChoasSorcerer, another monster from the Bio-Plant, hell bent on distruction and choas, hence the name.

"You are not getting to Motavia!" It screeched throwing a bolt of lightening at them, Storm managed to duck in time, for a moment she thought Raven was hit. Instead the crafty Hunter had managed to slide underneath the bolt, turning her body into a forward roll, landing on her feet, the blade of her knife taking it's head off in one fluid motion. The first threat was dead but they didn't even have time to contemplate what it meant because the ship smashed into the ground heavily sending them both into the black abyss.

Raven managed to open her eyes sometime later, the thick fog refusing to leave her head. Slowly she pulled herself up, making sure that all her limbs were accounted for. She tried to read the scanner but for the meantime it was dead, like her ship and her planet.

"Storm!" Raven could only hope that Storm wasn't lost too, she knew she wasn't on Motavia since she was surrounded by dense trees and not desert. "Storm!" She shouted again, more than relieved when Storm shouted back.

"Relax, I'm here" Storm pulled herself from the wreckage, more than glad that she was alive along with Raven. "Where are we?"

Raven checked the scanner again, thankfully it had reset itself and they could know which planet they had almost destroyed in the process of trying to live.

"E-arth"

Storm checked it over her shoulder, "It's says Earth"

Raven just shrugged as she kicked open the wrecked door, she didn't care where she was, they were alive and according to the scanner, so were the others that had managed to make it to the ships. The darkness of the forest surrounded them, not a sound to be heard as they surveyed the damage to the ship, even if it could be fixed there wasn't a home to go back too. It was the only thing keeping Raven going, finding out who wanted to blow up their precious home, it added to the other worries she had, like the ChoasSorcerer speaking when they usually couldn't given they were mute creatures, added even more to the worries was the fact that there was only one weapon that had the power to blow up a whole planet and it had been lost centuries ago. Raven knew because she had been the one to destroy it. Raven looked to her partner, her ivory fists tapping on the trees, concern etched on her face.

"Something is wrong with these trees Rae"

Raven could see Storm's problem, the trees on Dezolis were carnivorous, if one went near them they would try to tear your face off, these ones just stood there with seemingly no purpose. When Storm was satisfyed that the tree wasn't going to rip her to peices she started to count her own limbs, her face contorting with fear when she felt the top of her head,

"I don't wanna freak you out Rae, but my ears are gone!" She frantically felt around for them growing more and more distressed as she couldn't find them.

"There on the side of our heads"

Storm felt them, sighing in relief when she found that she still had ears, instantly she looked to her hands, freaking out again that her second pair of eyes had gone too.

"Yeah, Hu-mans only get one set" Raven filled her in, "I don't know alot about Hu-mans but apparently the planet changed us when we entered"

Storm was still feeling her ears, "I don't like this"

"If it helps neither do I"

The scream ripped through them, the flash of a human streaking past them. The scared woman running for her life as three men chased after her as though it was sport.

"Here piggy piggy!"

The two Hunters gave her a quick scan, an innocent woman on the run from three horrible monsters, it wasn't their planet or their job but like they were trained, they would help. Raven waved her hand and sent the scared woman on their path, her frame collapsing into Storm's outstretched arms, the fear raging in her brown eyes as she figured that the two women wouldn't help her.

"Sub-due her" Raven commanded as the three men stumbled across the two strange women. There greedy eyes lighting up when they saw the two naked women, apparently the Earth had changed their forms and taken their armour, Raven was just thankful that it hadn't taken their magical gifts. Storm gently put the sub-dued woman on the forest floor, making sure to stand in front of it like a guard.

"You. Strange person. Where are we?" Raven demanded at the leader of the group, they laughed in her face, not a smart idea when confronting a Hunter, especially one that has had the day Raven and Storm had had.

"Aren't you two quite pretty?"

Raven looked to Storm confused, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"I have no idea but on this planet apparently its important"

He reached out to touch Storm's pure white hair, she smacked it away hard making them laugh as they slowly surrounded them like a group of hungry sharks.

Raven latched onto an arm and just pulled until the shriek filled the dark forest, the blood gushing from his wound, his body falling to the mossy floor, dead before it got there. Raven shoved it in her mouth like a chicken wing, they tried to run but found the wall of ice blocking their way.

Storm reached for the slowest one, breaking his neck violently which was better than what he had in mind for the woman they had been chasing. The last man scrambled, trying to get away and escape the sudden horror he had landed in, like many he just wanted to be home and forget that such unplesantries even exsisted.

"Freeze his foot Storm"

He couldn't feel it but he could see it which was enough, his ankle to the tip of his toes were surrounded by ice, yet his human brain could only ask one question,

"Who are you?" It was like if he knew the answer to that one question, everything would be all right, he would wake up in his bed and he wouldn't be in the woods with two monsters from hell.

"This is Storm." Raven announced as they settled beside him "And to pronouce my name correctly, well I'd have to rip out your tongue"

"Where are we?"

"The woods!"

Raven rolled her eyes "I know that much, where are we?"

"Earth!"

Either he was stupid or he was trying to piss her off, "Smash it"

Storm thumped his frozen foot sending it into shards of blood, flesh and bone, the scream echoing against the still trees.

"Where are we?" Raven asked again, the trembling man didn't know the correct answer, he was too afraid to say anything else so Storm froze his lower leg, Raven's fingers dancing up the chill,

"You know we could do this for a while, we can freeze each part of your body until we get right up to your head"

"Kadary!"

"And where is that?"

"United States of America!"

"Thank you" Raven held up a hand, a small fire ball dancing in her palm, his vocal chords letting out the terrifyed screech again.

"I told you what you wanted to know! Don't kill me!"

"Yeah we didn't make that deal" Raven shrugged throwing the ball and watching his body light up brilliantly. Raven would've felt for the human if he wasn't such a bad person, he and his friends responsible for the rapes and murder of several innocent women, she knew that one misdeed doesn't make up for another, but she reasoned that she was doing her job as a Hunter, protecting the innocents and killing the monsters.

"So what do we do now?" Storm asked as Raven dealt with the subdued woman, putting a false ending in her head and sending her on her way.

"We're stuck on an unknown planet with more questions than answers" Raven said just as another voice cut through them.

"There you are!"


	3. New to Earth

**Chapter 3 New to Earth**

The same dream kept plauging Triple H, two young women lost in the forest needing his help. He had learnt to embrace the dreams rather than ignoring them. It was his dreams that had first led him to Stephanie McMahon, and their empire had done nothing but grow. If it wasn't for his dream telling him that Steph was the one he would've ignored her to all extent. Now he knew this was yet another dream he couldn't ignore. It was the reason for last two days he and Stephanie had been walking round the woods looking for the spaceship. Steph tried to tell him it was crazy, but her husband wouldn't listen. Hunter was hell bent on seeing if his dream was real or not, and if it was like he suspected it was, then the two strangers would most certainly need his help. According to his dream they were completely new to the planet. He heard the woman scream, then the men scream and their odd talking. The moment he saw them, he knew it was the women he was meant to save or at least help. He didn't quite expect them to be naked, and yet he found no reason to let his eye start straying now, afterall Stephanie was the only woman he wanted. Ever since it was pointed out to him in a weird-ass dream.

"There you are!"

Raven looked to her partner, "Do you know this Hu-man?"

"Nope. Do you?"

Raven shook her head before her fingers latched on to his big nose, obviously fascinated by it. "Do all hu-mans have such big noses?"

Not thinking it through, Hunter slapped her hand away getting a very sharp crossbow to his throat.

"You really don't wanna slap a Hunter, she'll kill you in the blink of an eye"

Wanting to defuse the situation somewhat Stephanie stepped in, "He won't slap you again, we've been looking for you two"

Raven grudgingly put her weapon away as the scanner lit up again. She muttered in a strange language so Stephanie turned her attention towards Storm,

"What is your name?"

"Storm"

Stephanie put her hand out for her to shake, "I'm Stephanie but you can call me Steph"

Storm however was transfixed with the Hu-man woman, "You have such a firm handshake!" Her ivory hands groping up Stephanies' arm, "Wow you are so fit!"

"Um thank you, I work out alot"

Storm just looked at her blankly, her hands not letting go of Stephanie for a moment, she was still amazed at how lithe and tight the hu-man woman was.

"Raven what does work out mean?"

"It's like training I think, I don't know alot about Earth slang, but I do know that if you keep groping the Earth woman she might accuse you of molestation"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Raven looked to their hosts "Is molestation a bad thing?"

"Yes" Stephanie got out wanting her arm back from Storm, it looked like the girl was an inch away from eating her alive. Something that was actually possible had Raven shaken her hand. Storm dropped her hand not wanting to upset any customs that the Hu-mans may have.

"What did the scanner say Rae?"

"It said Find Hunter and build a new life"

Storm's eyes lit up happily, "There are other Hunters here?" At least now they weren't alone and they had some commrades in the same boat.

Raven looked to Hunter, the desire to touch his nose still at its greatest, what she wanted was to rip it off so she could shove it in her mouth, Hu-mans had the best tasting flesh. "So explain to me again how you founded us?"

"I had a dream that you would be here"

"You're a seer?" Storm asked then not waiting for an answer she turned back to her partner, "Is that even possible?"

"It's not impossible" Raven mused, "So wanna explain who you people are?"

"This is my wife Stephanie and I'm Triple H"

"What do the H's stand for?"

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley"

In her anger she punched a hole in the all ready damaged ship, "Son of a bitch!"

"What Raven?"

"Grandfather Dorin is a dick, he knew this would happen, he said find Hunter and build a new life, he knew the planet would be destroyed and we would land here"

"Why wouldn't he tell us? Maybe we could've saved the planet"

"He knew that we couldn't, besides its probably payback for me punching his old face in"

"You hit an old man?" Stephanie asked not sure if she actually wanted to know why this woman had punched an old man.

"He deserved it" Raven waved it aside before turning back to Hunter "So now that you've found us, what's next?"

"I guess it's my job to help you build a new life"

"And if I say no?"

Hunter had no idea how to get them to follow him, so he did the only thing he could think of, he took off the two jackets he had been wearing and gave one to each of the girls. The dream had him wearing two coats but didn't explain why, in his dream he could only see their faces. Now he understood what they were for. Raven wrapped it around her body, her nose smelling the scent that came with it, it told her everything she needed to know and the one thing she didn't.

"Lead the way Hu-man" Raven gestured knowing that Storm was going to question her actions but would at least wait until they were alone. For the meantime Storm would follow Raven and she would in turn follow Hunter and Stephanie. At least until she got bored and decided to just eat them.


	4. Plan A

**Chapter 4 Plan A**

Raven and Storm sat in the backseat of the weird looking vechile trying to figure out what to do next. Steph drove while Hunter tried to fill them in on Earthly customs. Storm seemed very interested in the concept of television. Raven however was far more concerned with that scent she smelled on Hunter's jacket, which was still wrapped firmly around her body. Hunter had explained that with his money he had bought them a small two bedroom apartment for them to stay in. Raven said nothing, she was too busy with her thoughts. If she was correct and she knew that she was, then they had a huge problem. Hunter was explaining that in order to blend in on Earth, they would have to get a job and hunting didn't count, as there were no Bio-Plant monsters on this planet. Hunter said they didn't have to decide right now and he would help in any way he could. Once he had got them to the apartment, Raven seemed very adamant that they leave, when they didn't leave fast enough Raven pulled out the crossbow, instantly they left not knowing what else to do.

"So what's got you so rattled?" Storm asked as she looked around the apartment. There were so many weird contraptions that it made her head spin. An odd looking metal box with two slots, a tall white machine with two doors, she guessed this was the food storage.

"We have a problem and if I'm right, a huge one"

"A problem bigger than our planet being blown up?" Storm asked as her fingers swept over the metal canister filled with water. She pulled down the little switch, fascinated when it turned red.

Raven didn't say anything, she was trying to sort out all the thoughts in her own head. Storm kept looking at the weird metal with water. The little red button stayed red as the sounds from the machine started, Storm carefully lifted the lid to find the water boiling.

"It's the coffee contraption" Raven answered as Storm let go of the lid. "I think Grandfather Dorin is right, there is no way we can fix our ship, there is no way to get back into Motavia's orbit and we're stuck on this planet so building a new life is our first plan"

"But you're still going to try and find out what happened to our planet?"

"Yes. Meanwhile you will be the information officer, I need you to find out everythin you can about this planet, customs, traditions and so on"

The water stopped boiling, the little button clicked off making them both jump, weapons drawn looking for the threat. When they were satisfyed that everything was fine, the weapons were put down.

"I have a very strong feeling that an old friend of ours is on this planet too"

"An old friend?"

"Leishec"

Storm's eyes went wide, remembering the past that they shared with Leishec. "You smelled his scent on Hunter didn't you?"

"Yes but luckily it's not Hunter"

"It's someone he knows" Storm got out "Are you saying that he is parading around as a Hu-man? That evil minded monster!"

"Look, go and have a steam and get some rest"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get some rest, It's been a long day"


	5. Shower blues

**Chapter 5 Shower blues**

Storm finally found the room where she could get her steam. On her home planet, having a steam was their way of getting clean. Hot steam would pour out and eke onto their skin, steam hot enough to take away at least two layers of skin, being surrounding by ice the steam was the best part of any day. Now it looked as though the hu-mans had a different way of getting clean. She stripped off the jacket and hung it on the bar next to the lone blue cloth. Her ivory legs climbed over the side of the tub until she was standing in front of the odd looking contraption. A long hose connected to an odd head with little dots.

"Steam on" Storm flung her hands about urging the magic out, yet it did nothing, the shower just stood in front of her refusing to do anything.

"On! Work!" Storm tried again, still nothing happened. Sighing she lent forward and started turning the circular knobs, cold water came spraying out really fast hitting her right in the face. Storm spluttered and coughed as the water kept spraying her face. Storm twisted the knobs again until the water stopped, so she did the only thing she could do, she turned the knobs back the other way. The water went from freezing cold to piping hot, and she was back to choking.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to piss you off!" Storm shouted in vain as the water kept sweeping over her face harshly. Her hands fought to keep the scalding water off her face. The water wasn't nearly as hot as the steam on her planet but it was still annoying none the less. Storm kept coughing and choking, trying to keep the water from her face. The water finally shut off and Storm was left heaving, her face dripping with water. At least her face was clean. Storm got out of the shower, grabbing the blue cloth to wipe her face. Not knowing what else to do she wrapped the jacket back around her body. Highly disappointed that she didn't get her steam. The eerie silence crept over her as she went downstairs looking for her partner, her small agile body asleep on the table.

"I'm not asleep, I'm just resting"

"I recommend that you don't have a shower Rae, I pissed it off"

She opened one eye "How exactly did you piss it off?"

"Well it started out really cold and I kept turning the knobs and the water just kept gettin hotter. And all it really did was spray me in the face"

"You must have really annoyed it"

"Brings me to the question on why you're sleepin on the table?"

Raven shuffled onto her back, little rays of light dancing from her fingertips. "The beds on this planet are weird. They don't talk"

"Really? They don't talk at all?"

"Nope. Not a word, they just lie there like lazy bastards" Raven let her neck crack as the rays vanished and left nothing but darkness behind. "Get some sleep, tomorry is another day and we can worry about Leishiec then. For now we need rest"

Knowing that she wouldn't get anymore out Raven, Storm decided to rest on the black softness in front of what she guessed was the television. Her body snuggled into the plush fabric, her eyes closing instantly.


	6. Toasters are evil

**Chapter 6 Toasters are evil**

Storm woke in the morning to find that it wasn't a dream, her planet had been destroyed and she was now on an un-known planet, laying on a softness that threatened to take her over. She just wanted to lay into the soft black leather and never leave. Storm sat up to find that Raven wasn't around. She tried to contact her but the telecommunication wasn't working on this planet. Everything was so strange about this place, Storm clapped her hands trying to make the lights work but she was still caked in darkness. Raven suddenly came bursting through the door with a rather large animal in her hands, whistling a happy tune, her silver eyes all a-flame.

"So I did some research about this planet and it seems that there is a lot to learn" Raven put the animal on the table, she pulled out her hunting knife and started to gut the beast on the table. Blood poured over the wood and onto the floor. "Hey do you know what divorce is?"

"No, what is it?"

Raven shrugged "I have no idea, I may of been snoopin on a family down the street, the little girl was sad because her Mum and Dad are gettin divorced. I wanted to know what was so bad about it, maybe it's like the ultimate torture? You know, like what we did to the Motavians all those years ago"

Storm got up and stretched, "What are you gutting?"

"I don't know but it has tasty flesh" Raven snipped off a hunk of meat and rammed it in her mouth. "When is Hunter coming back? I wanna talk to him about stuff"

Storm grabbed her own hunting knife and started to rip off hunks of meat, "It is tasty"

Raven and Storm kept ripping at the animal until the only thing left was bones and fat cells. Nothing that a simple fire spell couldn't get rid of, the only problem was, Raven was still hungry. While Storm went upstairs to try and give the shower another go, Raven decided to poke around the strange room which held the jug, perhaps she could find something else to eat. Just as she found a package containing white soft squares, the little black square with random buttons started to make noise. Hunter had left it with her and told her it was how they communicated on Earth. Raven just looked at it as it chimed some melody. Raven pressed random buttons until she heard Hunter's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello" Raven said surprised at how loud Hunter was coming through, it was like he was right next to her.

"Raven?"

"Yes"

"Are you all right?"

"Sure. Why not. When are you coming back?"

"I've got an early meeting, so not for a while"

"Can you bring food, maybe a sandworm?"

"We don't have sandworms on this planet Raven"

"What kind of animals do you have? Do you have snowslugs?"

"No Raven, look I have to go but when I come over I will bring something for you guys to eat"

Raven was merely left with an annoying beeping, she had no idea how to turn it off so she just smashed it until it was in bits. Storm came down the stairs looking very pleased with herself.

"I figured out the shower!"

Raven said nothing, she was too busy stuffing the white squares into the metal box with the slits, she pressed down the lever, gleeful when the box began to light up. Raven stuck her face right over the top, watching as the box got redder and redder. Her nose was about an inch away from the metal strip that seperated the slots.

"Raven I don't think you should get that close" Storm warned but Raven waved it aside, she didn't see how the little box could hurt her. The squares started to turn from white to a light brown, suddenly they popped and the squares smacked her right in the face giving her a fright. In retiliation Raven pulled out the crossbow and shot the toaster dead center. Little bits of metal flew every which way. A billow of smoke pouring from what was left of the machine.

"You didn't have to shoot it Raven"

"It started it" Raven said hotly looking at the machine. "Wanna flick white squares at me you bastard" She shook her fist at it as though expecting it to jump up and go for round two.

Hunter decided to stop in as soon as possible to make sure they were ok, he found Storm and Raven both naked, weapons drawn ready for a fight.

"What happened?"

"Raven shot the metal box"

Hunter looked at the kitchen "You shot the toaster?"

"It started it" Raven said again before that aroma hit her nostrils again, different from what she had smelt before but just as bad. "Hunter take me this smell"

"What smell?"

Raven attached her nose to his jacket making him very uncomfy, he tried to shrug her off but she wouldn't be deterred. "There is a smell on your jacket and I need to know who it belongs too"

Hunter finally managed to shake her off, he handed both girls a shopping bag, "These are clothes, being naked all the time on this planet isn't acceptable"

It took a long while but finally Raven was following Hunter to his work, she only hoped that the scent wasn't who she thought it was, if so, it would be worse than Leisheic. And that was saying something.


	7. The scent of you

**Chapter 7 The scent of you**

The scent washed into Finn's nostrils so suddenly he almost forgot he was floating in mid-air. His magic almost ceased right then and there. Re-gaining himself he settled back on the floor. He took another sniff of that digusting odour, there was a Hunter on the planet and judging from the strength of it, they were close. Finn had been on Earth for a while and he had gotten used to the idea that he was the only being with real magic, now he wasn't alone. Finn took another deep inhale, almost choking on the stale air, through that disgusting aroma he smelt the difference, the soft scent of Jasmine. He couldn't help but get excited, if he was right it meant one thing, Raven was on the planet. Finn had been alive almost as long as she had but even after all this time he knew that the Hunter wouldn't be pleased to see him, the Warrior. Long ago their clans had been dead set against each other, just like Angels and Demons were set to hate each other, so were Warriors and Hunters. Hunter's followed a certain code of honour, Warriors worked for themselves and no one else. Hunter's only killed if they had too, Warriors just liked to cause destruction. Finn kept trying to get a peek of her but so far her body hadn't caught up to her scent. He remembered the last time he saw her, it would've been centuries ago, Raven and her partner at the time, Rune were heading to Meese to cure the great sickness that had broken out. A few miles before they hit the town, they ran into Finn or as he was known Prince Devitt. In nothing but cold blood he killed Rune right in front of her, it was the only time he had ever seen the great Hunter collapse in dispair because she didn't know what else to do. Finn knew that she believed he only killed him because that was his nature, his teachings, but she was wrong. Finn killed Rune because he was in love with the Hunter, he had been for a long time and after all this time, it hadn't changed. He wanted to get that message to her, she belonged to him, and nothing was going to change that. He didn't care that his clan had abandoned him because of it, his heart lay with the forbidden Hunter.

Finn had fallen in love with Earth, he had adapted to their odd customs like an expert. Of course he had to change who he was because on this planet he aged differently, no one would guess that Finn Balor was centuries old. He especially liked the custom of wrestling, of course he couldn't show his magic because Humans were naturally cautious of anything they didn't understand. So every now and then he had to lose and let someone else be superior. His human heart skipped a beat when Raven finally came into view, not one inch of her had changed, the only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that she wasn't wearing her armor. She had on a loose black skirt and a t-shirt. He felt the smile slip onto his face when he looked at her feet, she had on a pair of ankle socks, each of them a different colour. He knew that she refused to wear the Human shoes, if she couldn't have her boots then she would settle for socks. Not that she knew what they were called. She walked with Hunter down the corrider, her silver orbs looking every which way, no doubt trying to find out where the scent of Warrior was coming from. Finn took a breath and turned on his stealth magic, no doubt that would throw her off. The signal to him suddenly snuffed out, just like he had done to Rune. The thought of it still made him smile, he couldn't help it, he was a Warrior after all.

"So explain to me again what exactly is a warrior?" Hunter asked again as Raven walked beside him, the scent had suddenly stopped and that alone worried her. She had hoped that after all the time on the planet would make his magic weak, apparently not. The Warrior's magic was just as strong as it always was.

"It's the opposite of a Hunter" Raven answered again, she wasn't quite sure what Hunter expected, she thought that she had explained it clearly enough.

"Ok so why is that bad?"

"Because if he had his way Earth would be the next planet to explode into tiny peices"

"Can they do that?"

"The Posi-bolt can"

Hunter went to open his mouth but decided against it, his world was stressful enough, he didn't need to add Raven's into it. Although it might be a little too late for that. Raven let out a breath,

"He's not here."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hunter rushed after her as she turned to walk back to the exit.

"I'm going back to Storm, then I'm goin huntin"

"You can't hunt on this planet Raven"

She gave that wicked smile, "Just you watch me Hunter"


	8. Confusing

**Chapter 8 Confusing**

Raven got home to find Storm sitting on the floor surrounded by various packages. Her face all lit up with joy as she discovered each of it's contents. Raven sat down beside her, knowing that she had to tell Storm about Prince Devitt. Prince Devitt was a well known Warrior, but his pattern seemed to be killing Raven's hunting partners, it started with Diego, then Deyente and the most hurtful of all, Rune. Storm was the longest partner she had had. Over two thousand years they had been together and they had overcome alot, especially the collapse of their planet, but Prince Devitt was an entirely different enemy.

"What's all this?"

"Hunter sent me to pick up supplies, I had no idea what to get so I just got two of everythin"

Storm handed her a pink bottle, "This is for washin our hair"

"Ooh it smells so good" Raven liked the smell of the pink bottle, it made her want to drink it. Raven would have drunk it but the bottle advised not too. Storm handed her a packet containing several little bits of hard white grains.

"See if you like this, it's crunchy with an odd flavour"

Raven looked at the packet, "Kitty litter. Accordin to the packet it's what cats use to go toilet"

Storm popped a couple more in her mouth "Whatever it is, I like it"

The girls put away the shopping guessing where things actually went, the cold tub labelled ice cream made sense to go in the cold section of the giant white machine. Storm put the last of the supplies away, a part of her was starting to like this planet. Sure it wasn't home but she was willing to try and make it one. That was until Raven opened her mouth.

"We have a problem, a big one"

"How big?"

"Big"

"Bigger than our planet dying?"

"Yes"

"Bigger than Leishiec?"

"Yes"

Storm looked at her puzzled, "What could be bigger than those things Raven?"

Raven didn't want to tell her, she knew that Storm would freak out and rightfully so, Storm was a great Hunter and her magic and techniques were strong, but taking on Prince Devitt? Well everyone concerned knew that Storm would lose, it would be like going up against Raven. Except Raven would show mercy, Prince Devitt would take pleasure in killing the Hunter. While Raven was Dezolis' strongest and oldest Hunter, Prince Devitt was the Warrior eqivilent.

"Prince Devitt is on the planet"

Like she suspected, Storm's pale eyes went wide with fear. Several beams of ice shooting from her hands, for a moment her fear overtook her magic. Just as quickly Storm recovered,

"What are we going to do?"

"You're goin to do nothing, I'm goin hunting"

"You can't go by yourself Raven, he'll kill you!"

Raven laughed which didn't help Storm calm down, "Many have tried to kill me Storm, all have failed"

"If I go with you, we'll have a better shot at killing him for good"

"No. I've lost my home and Rune, I won't lose you too"

Storm paced nervously as Raven got ready to go hunting, Raven didn't want to go without her armour but she had no choice. Raven didn't want to tell Storm that killing Prince Devitt wasn't going to happen, but on the upside at least he wouldn't be able to kill Raven either.

"Tell me if you get into trouble Raven"

"I'll be fine"

The scent had picked up again, waffling through her body like a freshly cooked sandworm. The dead trees blew around uselessly as she tracked the Warrior through the forest. Her long black jacket trailed the mossy floor, her socked feet making no noise as she stalked her prey. According to her skills, Prince Devitt was close. She came to a little clearing, the moon beaming down sending a slender shaft of light. Each step she took towards Prince Devitt was quiet and educated, she knew exactly what his plan was because it was a standard Warrior plan. Just as her hand reached out for his neck, the cold tip of a spear touched her spine, at least he thought it was her, the magic known as _Illusion_ had made him believe she was stalking up to his own magic spell. Finn turned around, the cold metal of her hunting knife slicing his cheek. Finn didn't even have time to try and speak to her, she just kept trying to strike, each of her hits was deflected but none of his hits landed on her. As it always was, the Warrior and the Hunter just kept fighting through the woods. Finn grabbed her in a bear hug, with all the strength he had, he threw her into a tree, just in time Raven managed to turn her body, her feet landing on the bark and pushing off like a launch pad. She aimed herself straight at Finn, they entwined like lovers rolling on the ground until Finn had her pinned to the ground. Raven tried to move, tried to use her magic but something in the Warrior was blocking her magic.

"Aw, is the Hunter out of magic?"

Raven laid still for a moment, her magic wasn't flowing through her like it usually did. Prince Devitt had managed to pin every inch of her to the ground, an odd poking from his body landing on her inner thigh.

"Raven?" Finn thought for a moment that he had actually killed her, she just lay still underneath him, like she was accepting defeat. Her eyes opened, the silver of her orbs flashing at him as that smirk came across her face. Her body slipped from his grasp, long enough to grab his left arm and wrench it from his body. Finn let out the most painful scream, blood gushing from the stump. Finn felt his magic gushing from his body like a river.

"Aw is the Warrior missin an arm?" Raven waved it at him teasingly, Finn shot a fire beam at her, missing by miles. His magic was waning so was his aim. "Really? You're going to waste your magic?" Raven kept waving the bloody arm at him, if he wasn't a disgusting Warrior she would've eaten it. Hopefully Storm still had some of that delicious kitty litter left.

"See I know more about your kind than you think Prince, I know that losin a limb won't kill you, but I do know that it is extremely painful re-growing them, it takes so long and is nothin but pain searin up and down your body" Raven offered the limb to him before yanking it away,

"So here's the deal Prince, if you try anythin to disrupt Storm and mine new lives here, guess what I'll be cuttin off next" She gave him that wicked grin as she tossed the fleshy limb to the fallen Warrior. "From what I hear that's really hard to re-grow and it always comes back smaller, apparently size matters on this planet"

She didn't expect him to comply but he agreed that he wouldn't disrupt their quest to make Earth their new home, despite losing his arm and having to spend the night regrowing it and going through misery, he was at least glad that Raven was staying, perhaps this time he would get to end up with her. He hoped so. Before she left he grabbed her wrist pulling her body towards his, Raven had no idea what he was doing, but his lips pressed against her's softly. Raven had never felt so uncomfortable, a slight electrical spark oozing through her lips as Prince Devitt refused to let go. Then his body was gone and she was left alone in the woods to take the long walk home. Raven made a note to ask Hunter what Prince Devitt had done to her lips, the charge from his body still ekeing over her tattooed skin.


	9. Little people

**Chapter 9 Little people**

While Raven was dealing with the Prince Devitt problem, Storm decided to explore every nook and cranny that she could. Stephanie had briefly given her some hu-man terms. The little room that held all the food was the kitchen and Storm found it held many treasures. Simple cookware fascinated her, the metal pots and pans that helped transform simple ingrediants into delicious food. Storm ran her fingers over all the other odd looking gadgets, she especially enjoyed what Stephanie had called a 'blender' A large looking cup with very shiny sharp blades at the bottom. Storm put several soft foods in the bottom and pressed the on button. Much to her delight the blender chopped up the food easily and effectively sprayed it all over the ceiling. For about twenty minutes she stuffed different foods inside the large cup, enjoying their demise and the different patterns the food made on the ceiling. Of course the only problem was getting the food down, Storm guessed thats where the knowledge of the Hu-mans came in, after all it was their gadget. After a while the blender stopped working and no matter how much she shouted or pushed the on button, it just refused to work.

Her second favourite Hu-man gadget, not counting the jug, was the oven. Stephanie hadn't had time to explain what the big hot box did, but Storm played with some knobs and found that the whole inside of the box lit up with snug warm air. She wasn't big enough to fit inside it, but she guessed that Raven would be. Stephanie had said that the climate changed on this planet, so perhaps during the cold months, this was how the Hu-mans kept warm. Not wanting to break it like she had broken the blender, she turned the oven off, excited to tell Raven what she had discovered. Storm explored every inch of the kitchen, not liking the freezer one bit, she stuck her hand in it, hoping for some memories of her cold icy home, the damn thing just wasn't cold enough. When she had finished in the kitchen, she went to what Stephanie had called the lounge. The soft couch that she planned on making her bed and an odd black box. Sitting on the top she found yet another square with buttons. Like she thought she pressed a couple of buttons, thinking it was the way to contact Hunter, the buttons did nothing and Storm just couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong.

 _"Oh Mallory! I will love you forever! Just hold on!"_

Storm dropped the black buttons and pulled up her daggers, whipping around she found she was still alone. "Who's there? Identify yourself!"

 _"Oh Jesse! I love you but I can't hold on anymore, please raise our children right"_

Storm put her daggers down and followed the sound of the voices, whoever they were they didn't seem to care that a fully trained and fully deadly Hunter was an inch away from slicing their heads off. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that the box had turned on, a very tall man with sandy hair and clear blue eyes, was holding onto a short woman with tubes coming out every which way. Storm waved her hand in front of the couple, ready to apologize that she had interrupted, they ignored her and went on speaking their off jibberish. Storm picked up the black buttons and pointed it at the couple, when she pressed it the couple vanished and giant beast roared loudly. Storm jumped behind the couch, ready to attack. She had no idea how to kill an Earth-beast but she would give it a shot. Storm peaked up from the couch, one of the skills she had learnt as a Hunter was everything had a weakness, all she had to do was find the Earth-beasts. Storm inched forward, something was falling on the beast, like a fine mist. People below the beast were yelling and screaming, the fine mist sticking to their skin, yet Storm didn't feel it, it seemed that only those near the giant beast could feel it. Storm kept getting closer, wanting to help as many people as she could but she couldn't let the beast know she was there, it seemed it's weakness was poor eyesight. Right before her eyes, a little girl fell to the ground, the beast a heartbeat away from trampling her, its large lizard-like head screeching feriously, rows upon rows of sharp pointy teeth gleaming in the misty light.

"I'll save you little Hu-man!" Storm jumped forward, her titianium-alloy dagger peircing straight through the beasts head. Instead of blood and bones, the black box fell backwards and started to whisp out defeated smoke. There was no sign of the little Hu-mans, she just couldn't understand this strange little planet no matter how hard she tried.

"Storm?" Stephanie called rushing through the front door, she heard the crash and thought that the young girl was hurt. Storm looked fine, she was standing over the tv with her weapons drawn.

Storm looked at her clearly panicked "I tried to save the little people from the beasty!"

"By killing the tv?"

"What's that?"

Stephanie pointed at the broken screen, several wires and plastic spread every which way. "Do you not have television on your planet?"

Storm just looked at her blankly. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, she had told Hunter that the girls would need a little more help than what he gave them, Hunter clearly didn't understand the concept of 'new to the planet' Raven and Storm had never been to Earth, everything was new and even something basic like television was whole new ball game to them.

"Do you have entertainment on your planet?"

"Our planet has a name Stephanie, I learned the name of your planet" Storm folded her arms, still upset that she couldn't save the tiny people, and tiny people need the most help, at least those ones did, the beast was way too big for them to take on.

"De-zol-is?" "Am I sayin that right?"

"Yes"

"Ok, so on Dezolis, did you have fun things to do?"

"You mean like the penguin walk of Zosa?" Storm asked her face brightening, finally getting some of the foreign lingo down.

"You had penguins?"

"Giant penguins and yes, you paid twenty meseta and a giant fluffy penguin followed you around the town"

Stephanie had more questions but she thought it would be best if she moved on, "Well we don't have giant penguins, we have television"

"That doesn't help me cause I don't know what that is"

Stephanie struggled for the words but somehow she managed to explain that all the images she saw were different television shows trying to provide entertainment to different people. They were acting and no one was in trouble, especially the little people. Storm breathed a sigh of relief, she got the concept somewhat, but as a Hunter, she was just glad that the giant beasty hadn't trampled the little people to death. Stephanie texted Hunter, with Storm looking over her shoulder excitedly, Steph was getting them another tv and Storm found it amazing that Steph didn't even have to be in the same room as Hunter to talk to him. When her phone beeped Storm jumped up and down with excitement, Hunter had replied so fast it was as good as tele-communication. Which still wasn't working.

"Hunter said he would drop one off tomorrow night"

"May I look at your gadget? It's amazing!"

Stephanie wisely put the phone-book lock on it, Storm could explore every inch of her phone and press every button she wanted, she just couldn't send any messages or make any calls. Storm didn't care, her favourite thing about the phone so far was the cute little picture of three smiling girls staring at back at her, they looked so happy. Storm swiped left and found a whole another world of things to press. Of course her attention was taken when Raven slammed through the front door.

"Is Prince Devitt dead?"

"No. But I did rip an arm off and he has agreed to leave us be, but then again who knows with his kind"

"Prince Devitt?" Stephanie asked, her face going pale. She was well aware that Finn Balor used wrestle under that name when he was younger, but surely it couldn't be the same person.

"Yes" Raven said simply, "Do you know him?"

"I have a guy working for me who used to go by that name, but it can't be the same person can it?"

Raven placed her hands on either side of Stephanie's skull and projected the image of Prince Devitt into her mind, "Was that him?"

"Yes! Is he like you?"

Raven's eyes went livid, insulted that her great clan was being compared to those things. Storm stood in front of Steph protectively, Raven wasn't one to let her temped get the better of her but this was the _thing_ that had killed her beloved Rune and now the Hu-man was being compared to it, it just wasn't a smart move. Raven took a breath, willing herself to relax, it wasn't Stephanies fault, she knew nothing about their history.

"No he isn't like us Stephanie. He's a Warrior. It's like the opposite of a Hunter, Hunter's are the light and Warriors are the dark"

"So Prince Devitt has said he would leave us be?"

"That's what he said but who knows with his kind" Raven shrugged "Hey Steph you're a Hu-man, maybe you can explain somethin to me"

"Sure, if I can"

"When I was in the woods with Prince Devitt, he did somethin odd and I'm hopin it wasn't some kind of ancient magic"

"Well Raven what did he do?" Stephanie asked, wondering what he could've done that made Raven so confused. Raven lent forward and placed her lips on Stephanie's just like Prince Devitt had done to her, only there was no spark.

"Did you just kiss me!?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know, is that what he did to me?"

"Yes. And please don't do that to me again"

"Will do. So if thats all it was why did I feel the electricity?"

"You mean like a little spark?"

Raven nodded as Stephanie's face lit up with red joy, "He likes you! And the little sparks was your body tellin _you_ , that you like him!"

Raven let out the most offended gasp, "I have never been so insulted!" Before she slammed the Hu-man through the wall she stalked upstairs.

"What did I say?"

"Prince Devitt killed her beloved Rune. She's still upset about it" Storm said softly, "I'll go and see if she's ok"


	10. I'm a bug

**Chapter 10 I'm a bug**

Storm tried to comfort Raven the best way she knew how, she knew that losing Rune was hard on Raven but she didn't want her to take it out on Stephanie.

"It's not her fault Raven"

"I'm aware of that Storm but Rune's death is always going to be sore spot for me. I'm gonna rip so many of Prince Devitt's limbs off when I find him again"

Storm was going to answer but the harsh breathing and odd jibberish coming from Stephanie made her venture back downstairs, thankfully with a calmed down Raven.

"Stephanie what are you doing?" Storm asked, Stephanie was on top of the silver bench with a blue cloth cleaning the roof in the kitchen.

"Someone got food all over the roof"

"Oh oops, that would've been me"

Stephanie finished cleaning and carefully got down from the bench, "Next time you play with the blender Storm, put the lid on"

"Ok Stephy"

The next morning Storm left Raven at home and went exploring in the city, she just ventured from one shop to the next, looking at the wares and asking many many questions to the shop keeps. She couldn't believe how much the Hu-mans had to go through just to get a weapon. On Dezolis, you only had to have the money, on this planet you needed several bits of paper, and money and they would do a background check, not that Storm knew what that was, there were other things but she stopped listening. All she wanted was a pair of hunting knives but apparently they couldn't sell them to her. She ventured down another street with more shops. Each window she pressed her face right up against the glass, trying to see everything at once. Stephanie and Hunter had given her some money which would have to last until they found jobs, something Hunter was working on apparently. Storm went inside a shop labelled Butchers. She had no idea what that was but that didn't matter because it contained raw flesh of dead animals. She happily looked around for the biggest hunk of meat, when she couldn't find anything big enough she went up to the counter, maybe the shop keep could help.

"May I help you Miss"

"Yes. I was wonderin if you sell sandworms?"

He just looked at her oddly, "Pardon me?"

"No sandworms? Perhaps you sell snowslugs?"

"Look young lady, I'm tryin to run a business and I have no time for your jokes"

Now Storm was confused, until an arm slipped around her shoulders, "You'll have to excuse the lady, she's not from around here"

Storm shook out of Finn's grip as fast as she could, there was only one reason she didn't put a _Nathu_ bolt right through his face and that was the Hu-man casulties.

Finn selected some cuts of meat for her, "The lady will take these"

She let him lead her throught he practice of paying for her meat and being told how to cook it, she knew that part all ready, flame it with a _Foi_ spell until it stopped being pink. She grabbed her hunks of meat and stormed from the shop, hoping that Finn wouldn't follow. Sadly he caught up to her easily.

"You know you could at least say thank you Storm"

"I don't share pleasantries with scum"

Finn grabbed her arm and made her stop "You are aware that killing you would be easy for me"

"What do you want Prince Devitt?"

"Just give Raven a message from me"

She just looked at him, hoping that he would just go away. "Tell her that I'm not going away, one way or another she will be mine"

Storm had no idea what that meant but she agreed to tell Raven, she just wanted to get away from him, something about the look in his eyes when he mentioned Raven gave her cold chills.

When she got home Raven was no where to be found, Storm could hear her, she just couldn't see her. Little giggles trailed around the house as Storm ventured further. She had her stealth magic on which meant she was invisible.

"Raven?"

More giggles exploded around her, on instinct she drew her weapon and waited for the training exercise to begin. Storm didn't expect Raven's head to pop down from the ceiling,

"Boo!" Raven cheered letting the rest of her come to light. She was attached to the roof, walking around as though it was the floor.

"What are you doing on the ceiling?"

"I'm a bug!" Raven announced walking on all fours all over the white ceiling. Something about her seemed off, she was overly happy and swaying slightly as she walked on the roof, which she refused to get off.

"Raven what's going on?"

"I'm a bug!" Raven chirped again before jumping down from the ceiling, a trail of laughter belting from her mouth. She pulled up a glass bottle that had only about a mouthful of liquid left in it. "I had this today and now I'm really happy!" Raven drank the rest of the harsh liquid. It burnt her throat at first but she found as she drank more, the happier she suddenly became, the burning had stopped after awhile. Now she wanted more of the liquid known as bourbon.

"We should get more of this!" Raven chirped again, she couldn't stop her body from moving, as if moving to a beat only she could hear. "I was a bug!"

Storm couldn't help laugh as Raven started dancing around the living room, playing with her ice magic and claiming to be a bug. Storm didn't have the heart to tell her about Prince Devitt, not when she was finally happy since this whole mess had occured. According to Prince Devitt he wasn't going anywhere, and it looked as though they weren't either.


	11. Stealthy perve

**Chapter 11 Stealthy perve**

Almost two weeks after arriving, Hunter thought it was good a time as any to introduce the girls to the working world. He had no problem with just letting them settle in and explore while he paid for everything, but Stephanie objected and to his surprise so did the girls. They were used to working in order to live, the biggest problem other than the obvious was the fact that their main skill was hunting, and according to Hunter their planet had no Bio-Plant and it didn't have monsters that needed killing. Hunter was explaining that in order to guide them as much as he could, they would be working with him and Stephanie at the WWE.

"Do you two ladies have any skills that aren't magical or hunting?" Hunter asked again, hoping that the lingo didn't confuse them. It was a beautiful sunny Friday afternoon and while Steph made sure that their family and work was taken care of, Hunter had the job of trying to pry another job skill from the two alien girls. Raven so far only had one thing on her mind, Prince Devitt, she longed to get close to him so she could feel the satisfaction of ripping off another limb. She could only hope that it was head that came off. Sadly Hunter had explained what he called 'ettiquette' Apparently it wasn't acceptable to rip each and every limb from Prince Devitt's body, nor was it acceptable to show any magic. Apparently Hu-mans weren't that advanced and were scared of the un-explainable.

"I don't know what that means but Storm is domesticated" Raven spoke up "She can fulfill wifely duties for you Hunter"

Storm was amazed at how fast the colour drained from his face, she had no idea that words could have such an effect.

"I don't need Storm to perform wifely duties Raven, I have Stephanie for that"

"Well maybe you have a woman that can cook, clean, sew and basically keep house, but someone else might need her"

"That's what you meant? I thought you meant something else"

"Like what?" Raven and Storm asked together making Hunter's face go a deep shade of magenta.

He tried to avoid the question but they would not be deterred, they wanted to know all about Hu-man wifely duties. Hunter knew he had no choice, he had to tell them what he thought they meant.

"I thought you meant that Storm would have sex with me"

They looked at each other before turning back to Hunter, Storm had no idea what he was talking about so as always, Raven took the lead.

"What's sex?"

"You don't know what sex is?"

Both girls were mirror images of each other as they shook their heads, little by little they were getting used to the strange new customs but then Hunter or Stephanie would say something else and it sent their whole world spinning all over again.

"Well sex is...it's when two people love eachother...it's..." Hunter kept trying to explain but he just couldn't find the right words. "Do you not have reproduction on your planet?"

"What the hell does reproduction have to do with sex?" Raven asked only getting more and more confused, no wonder Hu-mans were always so mad at each other, with all the confusion she would get mad too.

Hunter decided that he wouldn't be the one to explain sex to them, if they really wanted to know then Steph could explain it. For the meantime they were happy enough to drop the subject, especially when Hunter started to explain what exactly his company did.

Storm and Raven followed Hunter into the building bright and early the next morning, Hunter had told them that they would be an extra pair of hands, meaning if any job came up that fit them, they would do it. Hunter only had his head turned for a moment, when he turned back they were gone. He could only hope that they at least tried to fit in.

Storm found herself in a very large room with several Hu-man men. According to Raven she was to find out everything she could about 'wrestling' Using her stealth magic she crept around the room listening to their odd conversations and looking at their human forms. Storm had never seen a male below the waist before, she had no idea what it was called but the floppy organ looked so inviting, she had a strong desire to touch it just to see how it felt in her fingertips. Storm took her notes, Raven said she needed to know everything about this planet so she took her job very seriously. Every inch of their bodies she would report on, including the floppy man organ jutting from their bodies. Storm wanted to know why each one was so different, some were long and thick, others were stubby and thin, there was even a few that were different colours.

"The title shot is mine Drew, deal with it"

She had no idea what that meant but she noted it down, even though her telecommunication wasn't working on this planet she could picture Raven in her head, jumping up and down hysterically yelling 'write that down! Write that down!'

After a good hour spent with the men and staring at their bodies Storm felt she had enough to report, not to mentions there was a whole other range of questions she wanted answers too. When she emerged from the room Prince Devitt was waiting for her, his strong frame smashing her against a wall forcing her to become visible again. He liked the fight in her eyes, it took everything he had not to kill it out of principle. He resisted somehow, knowing that getting what he wanted would be easier to get if the annoying Hunter was kept alive.

"You really need to work on your stealth magic Storm"

"And you need to keep your filthy fucking hands off my partner" Raven snapped pushing her whole forearm straight through his back and coming out his toned stomach. "Hi Storm!" Raven cheered wriggling her bloody fingers at her partner. Storm giggled as Raven retracted her arm, much to her annoyance, Prince Devitt healed before anyone could see the life threatening wound.

"Did she tell you me message?" Finn asked, his dark blue eyes peering down the small girl, another urge was gripping his soul, he knew he couldn't take her right then and there, but that didn't make it easier. Like last time she was in that black cotton skirt and t-shirt, odd ankle socks sitting snuggly on her feet, like last time she had rejected shoes.

Raven said nothing, she merely let Storm take her arm and guide her away from Finn, eager to share everything she had found out about the room labelled 'Mens locker room'


	12. Mis-communications of all kinds

**Chapter 12 Mis-communications on all levels**

"So Storm, report about the locker room" Raven said as soon as they were away from Prince Devitt, her arm was slowly returning to it's normal colour, due to her licking away at it, it reminded her of the Musk-Cats on Dezolis, they were forever licking themselves, Raven figured it was their way of keeping warm on such a cold climate. Raven missed the Musk-Cats, they were great allys, not to mention very wise and guiding, for the right price of course. If she saw a Musk-Cat on this planet, perhaps it would stop her missing home so much.

"Have you ever seen a male below the waist?"

"I was an incubator for many years remember? I may have peeked once or twice" Raven gave her a knowing smile, those were the days where during the day you hunted and at night you laid back on the bed while the incubatee did his job, it was the reason why there were so many Hunters, of course like anything else that was soon abolished and one had a right to choose, you were trained as a Hunter initally if you had magic but if you really wanted to be an incubator then that was your choice, Raven sometimes forgot that Storm, despite being over two thousand years old, was still young compared to her.

"Well there were so many different ones" Storm gushed, "Big, short, thick, thin, even different colours! I was going to touch but I thought they might get mad" Storm went on to explain what she had found out about wrestling, it was entertainment apparently and the men and women didn't really want to hurt each other, but instead they would act that way but some of them were jealous of others because of title shots, it didn't help their understanding but for the meantime it would be enough. At least until Hunter and Stephanie let them watch it for themselves. Halfway through Storm's explaination Raven suddenly grabbed her arm and made her stop, up ahead there was a gentleman with markings of the Hunters all over his arms and across his shoulders, Raven never thought in a million years that someone other than Storm and herself had made it from Dezolis. Storm laid eyes on the man and his impressive markings, her white eyes lighting up when she realised what that meant.

"Another Hunter! Perhaps he knows what happened to Dezolis?"

Raven along with Storm marched right up to him, she was meant to introduce herself but she was so taken with his markings that she decided to just run her fingertips all over them, he didn't try to stop her, if anything he extended his arm to help the touching process.

"You must have befelled many a monster in your time" Raven said still impressed with the skulls trailing up and down his muscled arm. "Which clan do you belong too?"

He yanked back his arm, anger trailing over his handsome face. "Get out of my face you racist bitch" He gave them one last rage infuelled look before storming away.

"Well that was just rude" Raven said just as Hunter came up to them, relief that he had finally caught up to them. Raven really had no idea what she had said that was so wrong, all she had done was asked which hunting clan he belonged too, if he was a Hunter on Dezolis, Motavia or the long ago destroyed planet, Parma. Apparently she had disrupted some long standing custom.

"I'm glad I found you guys"

"Hi Hunter. Well that was rude" Raven said again still looking after the strange man despite being long gone.

"Randy?"

"That's what he's called?" Storm asked wanting to go back to him and trying to settle things with the Hunter, until Hunter informed her of the truth.

"He's Human"

"Just because he's a Hu-man don't mean he can be rude, especially to his elders, don't you have respect on this planet?"

Hunter wanted to ask but he felt it was just best that he didn't, instead he thought it might be wise if he asked what Raven had said to Randy. "What exactly did you say to him?"

"I merely asked which hunting clan he belonged too and he calls me a racist bitch, just because I don't know what that means, don't mean I wasn't offended by it"

"Did you say hunting clan or just clan?"

"Does that make a difference?"

"Yes, believe me it does"

"I said clan"

"On this planet Raven, there are certain people that believe that if you are a different colour you should be killed"

Storm and Raven just looked at him not quite understanding the theory behind that logic, slowly they were adapting that Hu-mans had rules and customs for certain reasons, but this one?, Well they just didn't quite understand it. It was the worst time for the New Day to be walking by, Raven stopped them so she could ask about this new theory.

"Let me get this right, there are people here that believe that these men deserve to die simply because their skin colour is different to mine?"

Hunter quickly told them to move on, hoping that Raven didn't stop them again, it had taken so long to abolish racism from this industry, he didn't need another flare up of racist talking.

"Yes"

"Well that's stupid"

Storm agreed but that didn't stop her from nudging Raven "This isn't our home Rae, we must not disrupt their traditions"

"But Storm! It's stupid!"

"Of course it's stupid! But this isn't our home and we can't question their traditions no matter how idiotic it happens to be"

Raven shook her head, if being apart of this planet meant doing that then she would happily fix their ship and spend the next few centuries floating around Lord-knows space, she refused to take part in their stupidity. Before Raven could really explain how she felt Storm started tugging her arm, looking ahead to yet another being in front of them. They may have mistaken the one called Randy, but this one had to be right. A stocky blonde with bright blue eyes, it was the pointy ears jutting out of her head that interested them. Those Musk-Cat ears couldn't be mistaken, or so they thought.

"Do you have any gold?" Raven asked keeping her eyes on the woman, determined to Hunt her if needed. Musk-Cats were great helpers but only if you offered treasures to them, it was how they knew that you meant no harm. And they liked shiny things.

"No, perhaps we won't need it?"

Hunter was trying to explain but they were just ignoring him until Raven spied the gold band around his finger, before he could do anything Raven was wrenching it right off his hand and making her way right up to Natalya.

Nattie was more than shocked when the two strange girls stalked right up to her and bowed deeply in the utmost resepct.

"Oh wise Musk-Cat we come seeking your guidence, we only have one peice of gold for you" Raven spoke presenting Hunter's wedding ring as a gift.

"Um. Thank you" Natalya took it not knowing quite what else to do, Hunter of course quickly took it back and put it back on his hand, he didn't really need a repeat of the last time he had taken his wedding ring off, especially since Stephanie had stopped speaking to him for several days.

"Another Hu-man" Hunter said as Nattie looked to them with great interest, she instantly got the feeling that they were foreign, where they were from however was another mystery. She liked the look of them, one tall and snowy, the other short and tattooed. It was their eyes that she couldn't stop looking at, pure white and brilliant silver. They looked to be in great shape with hidden muscles that had taken some time to produce, she hoped that they were new female wrestlers, they would make a great addition if their characters were good enough.

Raven growled in pure frustration "Nothin is what it seems on this damn planet!"

Storm patted her arm in comfort, hoping that Raven would calm down, when the Hunter got frustrated, people tended to get hurt and even though he wasn't very good at explaining everything, she liked Hunter, he had been very kind to them.

"I know a room that would make you happy Raven" Storm suggested, she was trying to help but mostly she wanted to see the naked men again, something about this floppy organs had made her very curious about just how they worked.

It was Storm who noticed it first, something that made Hunter and Nattie look at them in confusion, "Do you smell that?"

Raven took a sniff of the air hoping that it was Prince Devitt, although that may help her with her anger, ripping off a few limbs.

"It smells like rotten flesh" Raven said as it all came back, the last time she had seen Leishec he was dying as his Air Castle was falling around him, that smell would stick with her for a lifetime.

"We'll split up Storm, when you find it, yell out" Raven had accepted that using magic wasn't done on this planet but she didn't need magic to kill Leshiec, she just needed her hunting knives and those were going to stay with her no matter how many earthly customs she upset.

"Stay out of the male locker room" Raven commanded knowing that Storm would find any excuse to go back in there. For now all they had to do was follow the odour to Leshiec, they could only hope it wasn't a damn trap like last time.


	13. Stop doing that!

**Chapter 13 Stop doing that!**

Raven realised her mistake the moment she entered the room, the door shut behind her and vanished as the smiling face of Prince Devitt engulfed her. That dead rotting smell evaporated into thin air, she realised that he had lured her right into his trap.

"Hunters were always easy to lure"

"Bring the door back and let me the hell out of here" Raven pushed past him and started searching the wall for the door, the magic wasn't bursting from her fingertips like it usually did, it was like something was blocking it. It would get so far but refuse to go any further.

"That's the thing about this room Raven, I can use my magic but you can't use yours"

"Like I need magic to rip you to peices. If I remember rightly, thats what happened the last time you had me trapped Prince"

"My name is Finn Balor"

"You can call yourself King Shabadoo of the mountains for all I care, you'll always be Warrior scum known as Prince Devitt, deal with it"

They just glared at one another, daring the other to make the first move, he could see her tiny hands inching for her hips, his eyes decived him again, he saw nothing but that didn't mean those sharp knives weren't there.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Finn asked innocently, enjoying the rage flaring in those silver orbs, he had enjoyed looking at those eyes and finding himself falling all over again, in them he saw her raw hatred for him but even after all this time, Finn was convinced he could change her mind. He knew that baiting her was the wrong way to go about it but honestly he just couldn't help himself, it was his nature afterall.

"You know who I'm lookin for Prince Devitt, for once in your misrable life do the right thing and tell me where he is so I can put him down for good"

Finn tapped his chin in mock thought, honestly he had no idea where Leishec had gone now, he just knew Raven was looking for him. "The last time I saw him he was occupying the worm known as Enzo Amore, funny I haven't seen him for a while, wonder where he went"

Raven punched the wall, the hole she made sealing itself up, clearly she wasn't allowed to leave until Prince Devitt said so. She wasn't used to being under someone elses control, every where she went she was leader, now she had to wait for him, it only pissed her off so much because it was a damn Warrior, she would gladly take the lead from a Hu-man if she had too, Hu-mans being the lowest on the food chain, but compared to Prince Devitt, she would gladly do anything Hunter and Stephanie told her. At least neither of them killed three of her partners in cold blood and laugh right in her face about it.

"He blew up Parma, he blew up Dezolis, what do you think he'll do to this one"

He got up and daringly ran a finger down her oval face, the smooth skin under his fingertips was worth her ripping his index finger off and throwing it in his face as the blood ran free. Growing a finger wasn't bad but from the look on her face he might be re-growing more if he tried to touch her again.

"I guess that depends on how fast you find him" He flexed his newly grown finger "Afterall aren't you the best that Dezolis has to offer, then again that doesn't say much considering there's only two of you left"

"Well how can I find him if you've trapped me in this room?" Raven pointed out still trying to make her magic flow, inch by inch she could feel it flowing but it wasn't fast enough for her liking, the grip he had on her magic was still too powerful, he couldn't hold it forever but she couldn't keep pushing forever, something he knew all too well.

"Did it occur to you Raven that I could help you?"

She actually laughed in his face, the delight of her laughter echoing in his ears "You're a Warrior, you care for no one but yourself"

As accurate as those words were to him, he still felt a stab of hurt rushing through his heart, he didn't give a fuck what the rest of the world thought of him, but knowing that Raven felt that way, well it hurt a lot more than he cared to admit.

"Weren't you the one that said that nothing is what it seems on this damn planet?" Finn let that haunting grin slip back onto his face, "Asking a Hu-man which clan he belonged too, oh and the Musk-Cat, that really had me laughing"

"You've been watching us?"

"Correction, I was watching you"

"Why?"

"Now that is the question isn't it?" Finn took his chance again and got closer to her, being mindful not too touch incase she started ripping off limbs again. "Don't you find it odd Raven, that three of your partners have felt my wrath? Don't you ever stop to think why that is?"

"I know why, because your a peice of scum that seems to really enjoy making my life difficult"

His body smashed hers against the wall, his lips back on her's sending that shock wave of electricty through her lips, every inch of her moulded to his body, rubbing and creating a fire she had never felt. Her body got ready to fight back, ready to start shredding every inch of his body, until she felt it, below his waist pressed into her's, hardening against her body as his tongue played across the closed seam of her lips. The low dip in his voice pounded in her ears, the oxygen allowed to return to her lungs.

"Just think about it Raven"

Then she was falling back through the open door, seeing it close with him inside that eerie smile on his face. Her body sprawled on the floor, she was in no rush to get up, she was too busy trying to stop the mass confusion going on her skull and knowing that for a split second her body had betrayed her, urging him to keep going with his actions, not wanting him to stop. Pulling herself up, she pushed it away, right now she had to find Storm and inform her of the last body Leshiec had taken over. It was somewhere to start at least.


	14. Payback

**Chapter 14 Payback**

Raven heaved herself off the floor, in dire need of getting to Storm and sharing her latest information, as soon as her eyes laid on Storm, Raven suddenly had her plan. It all came together so fast her head spun slightly. Storm's worried eyes searched her partner desperately, clearly she was no closer to finding Leishec than Raven was.

"It was a trap" Raven started as Storm clasped her hand,

"Are you ok?"

"Apart from some confusing betrayal, I'm fine."

"You were confused about who's betrayal?"

"My own"

Storm opened her mouth but quickly closed it, looking like some odd fish, she had no idea what Raven was talking about but since she knew that Raven wouldn't share it, she didn't push. It was typical behaviour for the Hunter, if it had nothing to do with the mission, in this case killing Leishec, then it wasn't important, and clearly Raven didn't want to talk about it, especially since it had something to do with Prince Devitt.

"I have a plan, one so great that my head would explode if I even began to know what I was talking about"

"So what's the plan?"

"I need you to stay here while I retrieve the Aero-Prism, it's the only object that can kill Leishec for good, I can only hope that Prince Devitt doesn't get to it first"

"Are you sure you don't need me to help?" Storm wasn't used to being left on the sidelines, she wanted to help in way she could, and she really wanted to throw some fireballs at Prince Devitt, it would at least make her feel better if nothing else.

"This fight is between me and him and thats the way it has to stay" Raven said gently, she knew Storm wasn't uselss and could be helpful but she didn't want her to die either, which is what Prince Devitt would do if he had too, espeically if it meant being on this planet with only him for company.

"What happens if he gets to the Aero-Prism first?"

"Bad things happen Storm, that's why I have to get there first"

Storm hoped she would be safe, she just had to trust in Ravens' training as a Hunter, it didn't stop her from worrying.

When Raven got to the ruins of her ship, she knew that Prince Devitt had all ready beaten her to the Aero-Prism, just as she had planned.

"Looking for something?" Finn asked leaning against the wreckage, his long fingers twirling the delicate looking crystal, his blue eyes positively dancing.

"Give me that"

That grin stretched across his handsome face, "Perhaps we can make a deal Raven?"

"What kind of deal Prince?"

He stopped twirling it and held it firmly, knowing that he shouldn't be careless around her, Hunters were well known for their speed.

"I'll give you the Aero-Prism if you do something for me" With every word he gained courage that she wouldn't attack, he stepped forward until he was inches away, the urge to rip her clothing off got stronger, knowing that the last time she was pressed against him, she liked it. It gave him hope, not to mention a thrill, that perhaps he still had a chance to make her his.

"So you know what it is"

"Yes I do"

"And you know what I can do with it"

"Yes"

"Yet you won't give it to me, even though you know it can kill Leishec"

"It's simple Raven" He leered closer to her, that Hunter scent washing off his nostrils, replaced with a fine hint of vanilla, all he wanted to do was wrap himself in her limbs. "I'll give you the Aero-Prism if you give me something"

"What do you want Prince Devitt?"

"How about you flash me those titties"

She just looked at him puzzled, "I have no idea what any of those words mean, I got some of it but not the crucial parts. I got those and me"

"Which words are giving you trouble Raven?"

"Flash and titties"

"It means if you want the Aero-Prism, you have to show me those" Finn pointed at her chest, heaving up and down in her tight t-shirt, "Show me those and you get the Aero-Prism"

"What did you call them again?"

"Titties"

"Ok, let me see if I have this right, if I show you my titties, I get the Aero-Prism?" Raven didn't quite understand why he wanted to see two hunks of flesh, it wasn't as though they did anything special, if anything Raven called them lazy because they did nothing, and annoying because they kept moving, but apparently they had hidden skills, because now Prince Devitt couldn't keep his damn eyes off the things.

"That's the deal Raven" He didn't actually expect to make it this far, what he thought was he was he was about to be slapped right across the face, instead for the second time that day, she laughed in his face,

"You've become a slave to your Hu-man desires Prince, you're going to give up a very powerful object just to see two slabs of flesh with little pink nubs, that do nothin by the way, I know cause I was twiddling them last night and other than gettin really hard, they do nothing"

She had no idea how much her words were turning him on, the image so clear in his head, her slender fingers pulling at her nipples until they got hard against her skin.

"You know your deal is a good one, but instead I'm just gonna do this" She punched him so hard he went flying across the woods, his body hitting a tree painfully. He just looked up at her horryfied, he knew she was strong but this was different, this wasn't her stength, it was his.

Raven hauled him up and threw him into the ship, his body flying through the twisted metal like a knife through butter, Raven let out a growl as she stalked her way up to him.

"Please, by all means, keep holdin onto the Prism Prince," Raven cooed kicking him in the ribs, the breath leaving his lungs quickly as she transported to his landing spot and kicking him again, it was like she was playing a game of tennis all by herself, she kicked him from one end to the ship only to be on the recieving end to kick him again.

"How?" Was all he could get out as he bounded from one end to the other, each painful shot taking his energy and strength.

Raven let out the most evil of laughs, "You don't know everything about our kind huh, or more to the point, me, see I created the Aero-Prism to do many things, but such a powerful object needs it's own protection, I have created it to suck the strength from anyone that touches it that isn't a Hunter. So little by little that harmless crystal you're holding is taking all your magic, but the best part is, not only does it absorb, it gives the magic to the nearest Hunter, in this case, me"

She kicked him again, more than happy to see his body crushed and broken within the metal. Sadly once she had taken the Prsim back his magic would return but there wasn't any reason he had to know that. Easily she took the little crystal from his grip, blood running down his face, his arm holding his ribs painfully. She looped it around her neck, knowing that no one could take it from her now, the only mission left was finding Leishec. Just for good measure she kicked him sending him sprawling to the mossy floor.

"You're probably wondering why I haven't killed you yet" Raven squatted beside him, she wanted to kill him, the urge radiating around her body like an embrace, "I could kill you, you know" Her hand slipped over his throat pushing until she felt it throb under her grip, thanks to the draining of his magic, he was less than Hu-man right now, ending his life couldn't of been easier, "All I have to do is keep squeezing until you stop moving, do you feel it Prince? Getting closer and closer to death, knowing that your magic can't save you?"

That coldness in her eyes had bought more fear to him than she would ever know, if there was ever a time to remember that she could be a deadly enemy, it was right now. He understood it now more than ever, Raven could be as deadly as they came, he saw it, deep in those silver orbs, the only inch of Warrior magic she had was strength, the rest of it was her. Her grip crushing his windpipe, his body slowly leaving the Earth and getting ready for the next place to land. At the last moment she took her hand away and precious oxygen landed back in his lungs greatfully. Her nose pressed against his and for a moment he thought that she would kiss him back.

"You are very lucky Prince Devitt" With one last kick she stalked away leaving him to gasp in the woods like an injured dog. Raven wanted to put him down but she couldn't, it just wasn't her nature, at least thats what she told herself and what she would tell Storm.


	15. Helpful

**Chapter 15 Helpful**

After their long day Raven and Storm were more than ready to retire to their room for the night. Hunter had explained that going home wasn't possible, at least not without magic which he forbid them from using. So he booked them into a hotel, or as they called it, an inn. Storm couldn't wait to go back to exploring, she was starting to like the Hu-mans and their weird customs. Though she wouldn't admit it, but Raven was starting to like them too. She made a mental note to find the one called Randy and apologize about the apparent racist remark, Stephanie had given her a dictionary, it had every Hu-man word with an explaination of what it meant, and apparently being racist wasn't something they wanted to be known for, to a Hu-man it was bad but to the Hunters, well it was stupidity and they refused to take part in it.

"So he wanted to see your breasts?" Storm asked after Raven had finished explaining what had happened with Prince Devitt, she too was puzzled at why he wanted to see them.

"Yup, according to what I know we have something in common with the females on this planet, breasts only have one actual use, feeding babes, but apparently on this planet they have another use because I sensed it in him, Prince Devitt really wanted to see them, like really badly"

"But he's not a babe so why would he need them?" Storm asked still confused, she had seen it from the men on this planet, alot of them looking at her breasts lovingly, the damn things kept moving and gettin in the damn way she was about ready to cut them off and given them to the first man she saw.

Raven flipped through he dictionary, it told her nothing she didn't all ready know, so she was left like Storm to wonder why exactly anyone would actually want the damn things unless they were babes, which clearly Prince Devitt wasn't.

"That's your mission for tomorry Storm, find out what breasts are for other than feeding babes, I wanna know why Prince Devitt is obsessed with these" Raven heaved up her cleavage, they jiggled in her hands but still in her opinion, did nothing. At least nothing of use. She wasn't an incubator and hadn't been for a while, so the liquid had long ago dried up. Raven heaved her shirt up, looking at the creamy skin and roundness of her breasts. Other than the nubs going hard at the cool air, nothing happened. Raven shut her eyes and pretended that she wasn't paying her breasts any attention.

"Are they moving?"

Storm focused on Raven's chest, "Nope, nothing"

Raven put her shirt back down, "So there like Prince Devitt himself, useless?"

Storm laughed "There is a difference between breasts and Prince Devitt, at least breasts have one use, I can't see any uses that he has, he barely scrapes in as target practice"

Raven switched off the light, ready to snuggle down and rest for the night. "Remember your mission tomorry is find out why he's obsessed with these"

"What are you going to do?" Storm snuggling on the other side of the bed.

"I'm going to apologize to the one they call Randy and then apologize to the one they call Natalya, then I'm going to watch what they call wrestling. Maybe break for lunch at some point"

Storm let out a sigh, her eyes closing, "I'm so glad you said lunch, I thought we were never gonna get coffee"

The next morning Storm managed to track down Prince Devitt but sadly he wasn't in a talking mood, he barely acknowledged her, he just made it a point to ram his shoulder deep into her chest as she rushed by her. She would be annoyed too if she had to spend the entire night regaining her magic, which is what he was doing according to Raven's trap with the Aero-Prism. Storm went to the mens locker room, not only did she want to see the floppy organs which Raven had discovered were referred to as a penis, but perhaps the men in there could tell her why they liked breasts so much. Storm still couldn't understand their fascination with them, that morning in the shower which she was starting to like, she inspected her breasts from every angle she could, other than being used for weight training and feeding babes, they seemed useless. Unless she was missing something, which on this planet was very likely. When she got into the room there weren't many men left, they didn't seem to notice her standing there, ogling them, or they did and they just didn't care. There was one penis in particular that she was impressed by, it belonged to a huge man, and huge was an understatement. Thick ropey muscles made up his tall frame, a very thick mass of hair colliding with his round face. His penis was amazing to look at, almost as thick as his arm, it bobbed and swayed as she tied a towel around his waist, no doubt getting ready for a shower. Storm had no idea why these men seemed to walk around buck-naked in this room only but she wasn't complaining, it was fun to watch. Her white eyes travelled around to the other men, still impressive and amazing to look at. Except one, Storm couldn't help but feel sorry for it as she watched him change. It was tiny, barely bigger than little finger. That's when the brilliant idea entered her head, on Dezolis in order to kill a _Flatterplant_ beast, you had to make it draw it out and make it grow, it's heart right in the middle of its skull, she recalled her lessons on how to make them grow, you stroked the leaves and ushered encouragement. Perhaps thats all this Hu-man needed, a little stroking and some encouragement. Storm had no idea how she wasn't seen or heard, but she made her way up to him, before he pulled his pants up she started to stroke down the little length. Trying to sound encouraging.

"Thats it, well done, yes you're growing aren't you" Storm whispered as it started to rise, once it had started to grow, it just wouldn't stop and before she knew it, the situation was getting out of hand. It just kept getting harder and longer with a bright red head, then it got worse, the Hu-man suddenly felt something wasn't right. Imagine the shock on Miz's face when he looked down to see a snow white angel on her knees stroking his penis to erection. He couldn't help it, he yelled gaining more attention than either of them wanted, Storm yelled causing his hips to jerk making his penis smack her in the chin. Storm could do nothing but flee from the room leaving them all to wonder what in the blue hell just happened. Storm vowed to stay away from that room or in particular, that Hu-man. She didn't need another smack on the face from that giant thing. Once was more than enough.


	16. Blood red eyes

**Chapter 16 Blood red eyes**

Raven sat in the grandstands watching the two men practising their wrestling, it was amazing to look at, each man seemed to know what to do next and how exactly to place their bodies. The one they called Randy really seemed diticated to his craft, he was very good at it. Unlike the man he was practising with, he didn't seem as good mainly because Randy kept putting him on the mat. Raven made her way down, hoping to apologize to Randy quickly so she could get another cup of coffee, at least this planet had that much.

"What do you want?" Randy snapped as she got in the ring, their practice halted for a moment, he had no time for her, even if it was to apologize.

Raven was meant to apologize but her fascination with wrestling had overtaken her, her eyes looked from Randy to his opponant, "Why are you facing him?"

"Fucking racist" Randy muttered under his breath as Raven turned her attention to the other man, her head snapped to him,

"I'm not from around here, where I'm from we don't have racism because unlike Hu-mans, we're not stupid" She looked away from him, trying to calm down enough to speak. "I'm Raven"

"Jinder Mahal" He shook her hand tightly, surprised at how much strength the tiny woman had. "Are you new to wrestling?"

"In a matter of speaking" Raven took her hand back "So why are you facing him, is it like a special requirement?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well you are kinda the same height and weight, or is it because you have hair and he doesn't, or because you wear a funky hat and he has nothing?"

"No, its apart of the storyline, I'm in a fued against him, we have to act like we hate eachother"

Raven nodded her head, understanding more little by little, "So what happens if you win?"

"I'm a step closer to re-gaining my title"

Raven snapped to Randy again "You took his title? Give it back at once!"

"You know I could squash you like an insect right?"

Raven looked him up and down "You're big. I've taken down bigger" She turned her attention back to Jinder, whom she happened to like more than Randy right now. "So you're not really fighting?"

"No"

"Ok, I'm not really seeing a point to this wrestling"

Randy let out an impatient noise, "Jinder can we get back to training?"

"Randy" He snapped through gritted teeth, "I'm talking to the hot girl"

"I'm not hot, I'm moderately warm at best"

"I meant you're very attractive"

Raven let out a giggle "First time I've ever been called that"

"If you wanna fuck her, do it on your own time"

"And he's back to not making sense" Raven rolled her eyes, "It's weird when you talk I want to listen, when Randy talks I wanna rip his tongue out, is that normal Jinder?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Yes! Nailed it!" Raven pumped her fist in the air "Right I'll leave you guys to your fake fighting, Jinder may I look at your funky hat?"

He held the bottom rope open for her so she could clamber out of the ring, "Sure"

For a moment they just watched as Raven inspected the odd hat, amazed at how it worked. Until she let out a squeal of surprise, Jinder knew exactly what had happened, she had unwrapped it.

"Did you unwrap it?"

"Um...no"

"Raven..."

"Yes" She showed him the hat which seemed nothing more than fabric in her slender hands. "I may have broken it"

"It's not broken, it just needs to be re-wrapped" He assured her nicely, while she wasn't his usual woman that he went for, far many tattoos for his liking, he couldn't help but like her, she seemed alot nicer than the other women around here who just seemed to ignore him. Raven apologized for 'breaking' his 'funky hat' and let them return to their business. She was going to apologize to Randy for the mis-communication but his attitude had deterred her, he simply didn't deserve it, when he stopped acting like an idiot, she would apologize.

Finn watched from his spot as she talked to Jinder Mahal, the envy swirling in his veins. It didn't occur to him that a Human could like her, maybe even grow to love her. He saw the way Jinder looked at her and it sent him into a rage, no one was allowed to look at her, not while he was on the damn planet. After Jinder had finished with his training he went straight to the male locker room to have a shower and get ready for the show, he didn't expect to see Finn Balor in there, almost like he was waiting for him. From what he heard, Finn only ever made one request to management, his own locker room, everything else he didn't care for, so why he was here was a whole different matter. Finn made sure that the two were alone before grabbing the bigger man by his throat and pinning him against the wall. He was bigger than Finn but Jinder could see his feet dangling off the floor, it was his eyes, normally an icy blue had turned the deepest blood red.

"You go near her and you will regret it" He pressed a little harder before letting him go, Jinder heaved for breath as Finn leered down at him, "Raven belongs to me and me alone"

He got the message loud and clear.


	17. Boundries

**Chapter 17 Boundries**

Storm was in such a rush to get away from the giant penis that she smacked right into another Hu-man. Her body bounced backwards like a pinball, thankfully she had enough training to catch herself from falling. She just stared at him, something about him had caught her attention. He was built like a Hunter, lean toned muscle over olive skin, yet no magic flowed in his veins. Everything about him seemed appealing to her, his shoulder length brown hair to his bright blue eyes, to the neat hair on his face. Storm didn't say anything she just started running her fingers through his hair, delighted at the softness.

"Do you use the pink bottle too?"

Aj didn't answer, he just let the strange girl run her soft fingers through his locks, trailing down to the hair on his face, he didn't believe in love at first sight but it seemed more believable now. His heart didn't pop from his chest like on the cartoons but he did feel it suddenly beat faster, his eyes didn't leave his skull but they were certainly taking notice of every inch of the woman in front of him. Her snowy white hair fell down her back, her white eyes aflame with pure joy as she explored his face. Aj couldn't help himself, he let his eyes wonder down her body, a slender frame with hidden muscle, all basked in ivory.

"Do you use the pink bottle too?" She asked again her fingers still trailing his hair, not wanting to let go of the soft locks.

Aj finally understood what she was asking, "Yes, yes I do" He was spared asking anything else because Hunter came stiding up to her,

"There you are Storm!"

"Here I am" She assured him as her fingers trailed to Aj's blue shirt, before anyone could explain she just ripped it to shreds, her eyes lighting up even further when she saw the little tufts of hair on his chest, her fingers instantly curling around them, mindful not to pull them out, she knew enough to know that that would hurt.

Hunter grabbed her hands and made sure they were no longer on Aj's chest, much to Storm and his disappointment, "Storm you can't go around ripping people's clothing off"

"Why not?" Storm asked making Aj speak up,

"I didn't mind Hunter"

"No one was talkin to you Aj"

"See? It's ok with him, now go away, I want to feel his hair, it's super soft and shiny" Storm was inching to get her hands back on his hair, and well, any part of his body really. Something about this Aj held her in place and she wanted to explore it before Raven decided to fix the ship and spend eternity in space.

"Storm-" Hunter tried again but was interrupted by the loud shrieking of Maryse, her heels clicked noisily as she stalked right up to Storm, clearly angry at the tall girl.

"How dare you jerk off my husband!" She screamed right in her face, Storm backed against the wall, not out of fear but out of wanting to get the shouting woman out of her face.

"You did what!?" Hunter shouted at her, Aj would have commented but he was a little busy leaning against the wall pissing himself with laughter.

"I didn't do that" Storm insisted to Maryse, hoping that she would at least stop shouting, it was hard enough to understand the Hu-man, she didn't need to do it at a loud volume.

"So you didn't touch my husbands cock until it got hard?" Maryse demanded, hands on her hips. "Because he says different"

"I was helping" Storm insisted "Besides he should say sorry to me, I'm the one who got smacked in the face with it"

Aj shook harder with laughter, he tried to stop it since it was serious but the strange girl called Storm seemed to really not understand what she had done wrong. Before Maryse could launch herself at Storm and wind up on the bad side of magic, Hunter stepped between them,

"Storm, wanna explain what happened?"

"With what?"

"With my husband!" Maryse roared still trying to get her hands on Storm.

"Oh. That. Well I was in the locker room gatherin information for Rae then I saw it, his penis and I felt sorry for him, it was just so tiny! So I thought I would help, see where I'm from in order to help growth you give a gentle massage and encouragement, so thats what I did to his penis but then it just kept bigger and bigger, then he yelled and I yelled and he smacked me in the face with it then I just bolted and I ran into him and now here we are"

Maryese just looked at her, unsure whether or not to actually believe the very out there story, it wouldn't be the first crazy story she had heard, but this one took the cake and no matter how crazy it sounded, Maryse couldn't help but think that perhaps the strange girl was telling the truth. Almost desperate to prove that she was telling the truth, she grabbed Aj's track pants and wrenched them out so she could see what his penis looked like.

"This is all I did" She started stroking a finger down the soft hunk of meat, sadly she didn't get much further because Hunter pulled her hands away,

"Storm you can't do that here, there are boundries"

"What are boundries?" All ready she wanted to go back to the softness of Aj's penis, wondering if she could make it grow bigger than it was. Between Hunter and Maryse they managed to explain what boundries were, Storm didn't like them but she agreed that she would try and keep within them, she promised Maryse that she wouldn't touch her husband again even though she maintained that she was helping, Maryse assured her that her husband didn't need help and she had the matter handled. When they were gone she turned her attention back to Aj, he had tried to stop laughing but he just couldn't, Storm was certainly something different, not to mention it was the first time he was ever jealous of the Miz.

"I should be thanking you Storm" Aj said between laughter, apart of him curious to know just how much she needed to be taught.

"Why?"

"When I woke up this morning, I had a headache, I was achy, sore and I just wanted to sleep, you turned the day into a good one"

"I helped?"

"Yes, yes you did"

He didn't expect her to clap her hands together gleefully but that's exactly what she did, "Yay! I helped!"

"Wanna make it a great one?" Aj asked only half serious, but when that grin faded to be replaced with determination to help, he pushed on.

"How can I help make it a great one Aj?"

He lent over and whispered his dirty thoughts in her ear, at least ready for a quick slap to the face, instead she just shrugged clearly losing interest in the conversation since she spotted Raven trying to get her attention.

"Yeah I don't know what a blow job is, but I'm sure Hunter can help you with that" She gave him a grin before going over to Raven to report on what she had learnt and explain what exactly boundries were, according to Hunter, they both needed to know what they were so they don't cause any more trouble.

Aj watched her go more than determined to get to know the strange girl, he had a feeling it was going to be very enjoyable finding out. He sure hoped so.


	18. Cringe

**Chapter 18 Cringe**

When he thought about those dirty words he shared, Aj let out a cringe. He wasn't usually so forward with women, but this one, well she awakened something dormant in him and he couldn't control himself. Before he left to continue training, he looked her over. His eyes travelling up her long legs landing on her tight ass. Just looking at her, he felt the dark urge to go over and just start ripping her clothing and shove himself inside her until she begged him to stop. The dirty images just continued, like a dirty movie stuck on play. He could almost feel her heavy breasts in his hands, his fingers running over the pink nipples until they hardened under his touch. He scalded himself, Storm wasn't any different to any other women and he had to regain his control. Even as he thought it, he knew he was wrong. Storm was different, he could tell just from being around her, she let out an innocent yet lethal vibe and he couldn't stop himself from falling. He looked back to her to find she was gone, it helped control the dirty thoughts, all ready he was missing them. Shaking away the thoughts of the strange girl he went onto his locker room to prepare for the show. He slammed the door shut, as though trying to block out the enemies he had somehow gained. He didn't expect to find the small girl that was talking to Storm staring back at him, her wide silver orbs almost popping from their sockets. She didn't say a word, she merely went up to him and put her hands on either side of his skull. His body shook with an unknown force, his voice crying out in pain. He tried to get her hands off but they were stuck there, his body bending at the knee as though proposing to her.

"Shhhh, it'll be over in a moment" Her soft voice had a harsh snap about it, another wave of pain sweeping his tall system. It was those hands, they generated all the power and no matter how he tried he just couldn't get them off. The stabs of pain seemed to lessen but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

"Breathe Aj, it'll be easier for you" Raven commanded, trying to focus on how much magic she put into this experiment. She had done this many times to other Hunters and even once to a Warrior, then again her intent then was to kill, she wasn't trying to kill the Hu-man known as Aj Styles, she was merely preparing him, still his form fought with every fiber of his being, he was strong for a Hu-man, Raven just happened to be stronger. Rugged gasps of air flew from his mouth, his lungs felt like they were shrinking with every painful gasp, still she held on, sending shockwaves of torture up and down his spine. With one last painful shout, Raven finally let go leaving his body to go limp on the locker room floor, now as the air entered his lungs it didn't hurt so much.

"What did you do to me?" He gasped out, the pain was leaving inch by inch but something new pulsed within him, something that she had put there that certainly wasn't there before.

"I merely prepared you" Raven answered, at least thats what she tried to do, she wouldn't know if it worked until he chatted with Storm. Remembering Storm was waiting for her she slipped out the door leaving Aj to wonder what she had done to him.


	19. Explainations

**Chapter 19 Expainations**

Storm waited outside the womens locker room for Raven, she was going to enter but since she was told to wait, she stood outside the door listening to them talk. Most of it was nothing, at least nothing of importance to Storm. Raven came striding back up to her, a firm smile plastered on her face, Storm reconized it as her kill face, that sick grin she got from the pleasure of taking another's life. Raven handed Storm a fresh cup of coffee, if there was a Hu-man bleeding out, at least she got to have coffee before Hunter came back screaming at them.

"Who did you kill?"

"No one. Yet" Raven said darkly, her thoughts back on Prince Devitt, she could still feel his eyes on her, watching her like a hawk for any weakness he could exploit.

"So have you finished with your secret womens business?"

"Yes, all sorted" Raven pressed her ear against the door, their talking so clear it was like she was in the room with them, Natalya in the middle of explaining her weird meeting with the two girls, her friends laughing as though it was the greatest joke in the world.

"Are they talkin about us?"

"Unless there are two more foreign girls that landed on the planet"

"I know it's not true but I'm kinda hopin you're wrong"

Raven opened the door quietly, not wanting to interrupt Nattie's story, her oval face all lit up with joy as she explained what had taken place.

"So they bow and are like Oh wise musk-cat we come seeking your guidence"

Raven slammed the door shut making the women jump, silenced from their laughter, "Oh don't mind us Nattie, please go on" Raven said coldly taking a seat on the bench with Storm right beside her, she took a sip of her coffee. The girls stopped talking and went back to preparing for the night. Storm didn't like this room as much as the males locker room, but Raven seemed to like it. The girls had no issue stripping down, her silver orbs looking everywhere at once. Several pairs of different breasts bouncing before her very eyes. What made her escpecially relieved was the fact that their breasts, as nice as they were to look at, were as useless as her own. Nattie pulled on her gear before taking a seat beside Raven, her green eyes peering over the tattoos with interest.

"I apologize for thinking you were a Musk-Cat, we're not from around here"

"I got that" Nattie laughed, "So where are you from?"

Everyone seemed to stop and listen to their conversation, a few of them thinking what most wrestlers did when someone new showed up, great another piranha to the tank. Nattie however liked them, they were certainly different to the other girls, and with women like Nia Jax and Ronda Rousey, that was saying something.

"Pick a number"

"What?"

"Pick a number" Storm said again, her eyes glaring straight down to Nattie's soul.

"Um...fifty five?"

"We're from fifty-five million, kajillion, bazillion thousand miles that way" Storm randomly pointed in the air, Raven moved her arm a little to the right.

"It's more like that way" Raven grinned making Storm laugh, Storm was a great Hunter but her navigation skills weren't always the best, as concluded by their trip to Uzo.

One of the girls, a very leggy blonde with the longest of robes, if she had green skin she could've been mistaken for a Dezolian Priest. She pulled out a very large map, all split into different parts with different names, she put a perfet fingernail on a very large blue part.

"That means you live in the ocean"

"Remember the time we did live in the ocean?" Raven asked ignoring the tall blonde, something about her pissed her off and she couldn't exactly explain to Hunter that she decapitated one of his wrestlers simply because she disliked her.

"For the last time, that is what happens when you let me drive the Hydrofoil, I told you I wasn't any good at navigation"

"Which is really odd considering everything"

"It was three weeks Rae, get over it and we made it to _Uzo_ didn't we?"

"Yeah three weeks late"

Her fist balled up, ready to strike Raven as hard as she could, until she saw the smile on her face, "You're teasin me again"

"A little"

"I think I'd rather be around Aj Styles and his odd demands, at least he doesn't tease about my navigation skills, ok it's a little funny I admit"

Nattie pounced in on their conversation again, hearing gossip she just couldn't help herself, "What was that about Aj Styles?"

Storm shrugged, still not knowing what his words even meant, perhaps these women could help her out, given how the leggy blonde seethed at her, she wasn't holding her breath.

"He asked me to do him a favour but I had no idea what it was so I said no"

"What did he ask?" Becky asked her eyes shining, for a moment Storm was taken by her strong accent and bright orange hair, pulling herself back on track she repeated the words that he had shared with her.

"He asked me to give him a blowjob, I have no idea what that is so I said no"

For some reason those words made all the girls let out little squeals of joy, Storm looked to Raven, she just shrugged she had no idea what was so amazing about this blowjob business, but apparently it had all the girls gushing.

"You really don't know what he asked you to do?" Nattie asked, surely no one was that naive but that seemed to be the case right now.

"Nope. Do you know? Cause that would be really helpful right now"

The girls couldn't help but laugh, Raven decided to be helpful as much as she could, she got out the little book Steph had given her and looked up the words.

"Ah here we go" Raven murmered reading the words, "If I'm right, he wanted to put his penis in your mouth"

"Why would he want to do that?"

Raven showed her the book, "It's what the book says, to me it just sounds weird and annoying"

Storm took the book and read the short discription, the confusion slowly sorting itself out. "Well I could've done that, it doesn't sound hard"

"If it's not hard lass, you have a problem" Becky laughed along with the other girls.

"Well I know how to make it grow, so thats one problem" Storm said proudly, "I think I might go and find this Aj Styles, tell him I can do his favour for him"

"Remember the boundries" Raven said making Storm groan in annoyance.

"I hate boundries!"

"So do I, if I had it my way I would inspect every pair of breasts in this locker room. Well maybe not hers" Raven pointed at Charlotte, "Or her's" She pointed at Nattie, "Or yours Storm. Maybe just hers" Raven conceeded pointing at Becky. A little red splattered over her cheeks,

"I wouldn't mind inspecting yours lass"

"Feel free, but I'll warn you now, they don't do nothin"

"Be prepared to be surprised" Becky winked at her, she had no idea that the strange tattooed women had no grasp on the concept of a lesbian, not that that mattered much to the Irish lass kicker, Becky would have no problem teaching her.


	20. Taking notice

**Chapter 20 Taking notice**

The girls could feel it deep in their bones, the energy of the crowd as they settled to watch their first live show. Raven still didn't understand the actual point of wrestling, but even she couldn't deny how amazing it was to watch. The crowd stay pumped through out the show, cheering for their favourites and booing the bad guys, halfway through the show Raven told Storm that they might be doing it wrong, it seemed that everyone Raven liked, everyone else was booing. Not that they stopped booing Randy Orton and cheering for Miz. Storm booed louder when Prince Devitt stepped through the curtain, the crowd however went crazier, apparently Prince Devitt was actually likable on this planet. If only they knew how much pain and death their beloved Finn Balor had caused over the centuries. Raven went quiet for a moment, her head cocking to each side trying to tell herself to stop staring but she couldn't help it.

"Huh, never noticed that before"

"What?" Storm asked glaring at Prince Devitt as he walked by her, that smirk on his face. What she wanted to do was jump over the barricade and smash his pretty face in. Just to prove that he shouldn't dismiss her so easily.

"He has a huge bulge" Raven said still looking at his trunks, "I never noticed that before"

Of course once Raven had pointed it out, Storm found herself peering at him, or more to the point the bulge in his trunks. "I suggest Rae, that when you start ripping limbs off, start with that one, apparently men treasure their penis' above anythin else"

"Noted" Raven said still not able to take her eyes from Prince Devitt, a new emotion coming over her but since she didn't understand it, she decided it wasn't worth mentioning, so she sat back and watched quite happily as the one called Braun Strowman, beat the holy hell out of her enemy. No matter how fake it was, she would take it.

After the show Raven and Storm marched to the back, they wanted to know everything about this wrestling and since Hunter and Stephanie were busy, Raven figured that her newest friend Jinder Mahal, might be able to explain it.

"Jinder!" Raven called out, her arm linked in Storm's just so they wouldn't lose each other in the huge mass of people. He turned around and waited for the strange girls to catch up to him.

"I'm so glad I caught you, this is my best friend Storm"

Storm shook his hand politely, at least she hoped she was being polite, their were so many rules on this damn planet, it was hard to remember them all.

"I was hoping I could pick your brain"

"About what exactly?"

"About this wrestling thing, you seemed to know more about it than we do, of course in exchange for your time I'm willing to buy you dinner"

He just looked between them, wondering what exactly he should say, that warning from Finn still loud and clear in his head. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes" Raven said, relieved that she was finally getting the lingo down, Jinder however didn't look pleased, he just glared at her before opening his mouth.

"Look, I don't want to be in the middle of your relationship"

"My what?"

"Your relationship with your boyfriend"

"What's a boyfriend?" Storm asked, looking between Raven and Jinder.

"You know how we have mates, well here they call it a boyfriend" Raven answered still trying to figure out how exactly she got a boyfriend without even trying. "But of course, it gets confusing"

"How?"

"Well, a girl can have a boyfriend, and a boy can have a girlfriend, then a girl can have a girlfriend and a boy can have a boyfriend, then a girl can have a husband and a boy can have a wife, then a girlfriend can have a wife and a boy can have a husband, then their a sluts"

Even Jinder was confused, Raven rattled it off so fast he wasn't even sure how she managed to do it without stopped for a breath. Storm however seemed to understand every word that came out.

"Sluts are bad right?"

"Yes, well generally they are, it gets confusing again" Raven assured her before turning her matter to something more important, her apparent boyfriend.

"So who is this boyfriend of mine?"

"Finn Balor"

"Finn Balor? Where have I heard-No!" It clicked in her brain and when that connection was made, clearly she wasn't happy about it.

"Thats it!" Raven shouted, turning on her heel and stalking back towards Finn,

"Rae what are you doing!?"

"I'm gonna find him and rip his spine out of his perfectly tonned ass!"

Storm was about to point out what Raven had said, instead Raven pointed a finger at Storm,

"Don't even comment right now, I'm not in the mood"

Storm put her hands up in defence, with the mood Raven had snapped into she was wise to keep her mouth shut, she knew that Prince Devitt wouldn't be wise enough to do the same thing.


	21. Hide & seek

**Chapter 21 Hide and seek**

Finn could hear her coming, he was counting on it actually. He could smell that scent of her's getting closer and closer. Wisely he wasn't about to face her, he could feel her anger rolling off her body in waves. If he knew how badly his words could affect her, he would've been far more careful. He watched from a distance, longing to reach out and touch her, from what he could tell, she wouldn't mind so much given how her body had called for him. Raven wrenched open the door to his locker room, annoyed that it was empty. Finn wasn't using his stealth magic, he just wasn't in the room. Not that she was shocked that a Warrior was hiding from her, he wouldn't be the first, and if she ever made it to Motavia, he wouldn't be the last.

 _Looking for me by any chance?_

The words burst into her brain, his smooth accent piping through as he put his words directly into her skull. At least that was one peice of good news, the telecommunication was working again.

 _Why don't you face me like a man?_

His laughter echoed in her skull, she kept trying to get a handle on where he was, but all she got was his thoughts in her brain. Even that was too much for her. She would be far happier if Prince Devitt would die and be done with it.

 _It's more fun this way Raven. Tell me, did you enjoy the show?_

 _Why did you tell Jinder Mahal that you were my boyfriend?_

 _I didn't. I merely told him to stay away from you_

 _Ok, why did you tell him to stay away?_

 _Because you belong to me_

 _I belong to no one, least of all you, I think I'd rather claw my own eyes out._

 _See this process would be much easier if you just agreed with me Raven_

 _And now I'm done talking to you_

She tried to shut off her mind to him but somehow he managed to get through, the worst part being that she still couldn't get a read on where he was was, for all she knew he could be back on Motavia by now.

 _Or maybe I should just talk to Storm, afterall I'm curious to know if she knows your little secret_

 _I have no secrets from Storm_

 _Really? So she knows exactly what has had her back for all these centuries? Given from the look on your face, I'd say no_

 _Leave Storm out of this!_

 _Perhaps if you were a good girl and do exactly as I say, I won't be as motivated to talk to her_

 _So what body parts would you like to see this time?_

 _Since you decided to take my magic, my price has gone up_

 _You know what Prince? Tell her, you know what it'll do? Nothing! Her opinion of me won't change, so please by all means tell her, now either tell me where you are so I can rip you to peices or fuck off, I have other business to attend too_

The little click in her skull gave her horrible news, Prince Devitt was gone and she still didn't know where he was so she could rip his spine out. The only good part was, Raven had another plan in motion, at least if this plan worked she would be able to kill Leishiec once and for all.

Raven met back up with Storm, who was standing in the same spot when she first left, only Jinder was long gone. Storm had at least grabbed Raven a coffee,

"So is Prince Devitt missin his spine?"

"Sadly no, he decided to be a coward and hide from me. Thanks for the coffee" Raven took a sip, "I haves a plan, one I think I should discuss with you in private"

"So back to the hotel room?"

"Nah, let's find an inn, I feel like mead and sandworms"

"You know they probably won't have either of those things"

"Yeah but at least we can ask, and if they don't I'm sure they'll have bourbon" Raven skulled the rest of her coffee back, "And I have come to a decision"

Storm felt the boulder in her stomach get heavier, she didn't want to leave Earth just yet, but it looked as though Raven had made up her mind about it, like always, she would blame Prince Devitt, if only he had just left her alone.


	22. Decision

**Chapter 22 Decision**

While Raven settled in her chair at the bar, Storm braved the idea of ordering. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the counter, Storm wasn't sure if it was her nerves or if she was imagining it, but she was pretty sure that everyone was staring at her with baited breath, waiting for her to fail. The burly barman gave her a warm smile, a thick mop of hair attached to his face, he had more hair on his face than he did on his head. Storm pretended to read the blackboard behind him, she had no idea what any of it was but still she looked.

"What can I get you love?"

"Uh, I know it's a long shot but by any chance do you have mead and sandworms?"

The barman just looked at her quizzically, trying to figure out if she was playing a joke, or she was drunk or if she was just stupid.

"I take it you don't have that" Storm let out a breath and went back to the board, nothing on it screamed appealing.

"Do you have coffee?"

"Of course"

"I'll have two coffees" _Make mine a bourbon, good news the TC is working_

"Actually one coffee and one bourbon"

"On the rocks?"

"No, I'll have it in the bar" Storm said pleasantly, with each word she was gaining her confidence at mingling with the Hu-mans. She figured it was all about the lingo.

"Would you like your bourbon with ice cubes" He said slowly, still trying to figure out the young lady in front of him.

 _Would you like icy cubes Rae?_

 _Yes. Yes I would_

"Yes please" Storm skimmed the board again in hopes that something would gain her attention but nothing did. "Do you have any food?"

He pointed to the board which made her groan, that board was annoying her to no end, not that she could explain that to the barman.

"What would you recommend for someone who isn't from around here?"

That's what it was, the barman decided, the very pale young lady was foreign.

"How about bacon and eggs?"

"Yes! But minus the eggs, Rae doesn't like _Chirpy_ eggs, says the taste funny."

Storm gave him a smile before turning around and walking away, well she tried too but the barman grabbed her wrist

"You need to pay love"

Storm laughed at herself, Raven was usually the one who dealt with the money and paying, "How much do I owe you?"

"Uh twenty even"

Storm flipped through the notes that Hunter had given her, she saw fifties and tens but no twenties, after a second flip through she thought it might be best if she told the barman that she couldn't afford it. He saw the fifty dollar note as the strange woman kept muttering to herself.

"Give me a fifty love"

"I'm not giving you a fifty for a twenty dollar meal!"

"If you give me a fifty, I will give you change"

Storm reluctantly gave the man the note, like he promised he gave her change and assured her that he would bring their meal over.

"I did it" Storm informed Raven as she sat down, Raven was busy playing with some odd metal contraption. She would pull out one napkin only to have another one waiting, it never seemed to end, she just kept pulling napkins in hopes that they would vanish, it seemed as though it was never ending.

"So as I said, I've come to a decision" Raven stopped playing with the napkin holder, thanks to her pulling there were now napkins all over the table and some on the floor. "I was talking to a guy today- "Get to your point Raven"

"Hu-mans have a custom, instead of gettin to the point they drag it out and tell a really long story, I'm merely practising that custom"

"Sorry, go on"

"Anyways I was talking to this really loud guy, "Miz?" "Louder than Miz" Raven laughed before going on "Anyways he was talking about how he likes to build cars, so it got me thinking if I can find some parts that could hold under pressure, we could fix our ship and head on home"

"Do you think you could do it?" Storm asked softly, accepting slowly that whether she liked it or not, they were going home.

"I'm sure I could but it's not entirely up to me. You've been a full fledged partner for almost five hundred years and it's time I stop treating you like a trainee, so you get a vote, if our votes don't match, we solve like any other stalemate"

"So Storm what do you wanna do? Do you me to fix the ship or do you want to stay?"

"I wanna stay on Earth"

Raven smiled "Thank God for that cause the thought of doing all that work was annoying."

"You wanna stay?"

"Yeah I'd rather stay on a planet with Prince Devitt than on a planet with Hahn Mahlay"

"I can't believe that there is a person you hate more than Prince Devitt"

"It's more like a tie" Raven said as the barman set down thier plates for them. When he was gone and Raven skulled back her bourbon and demanded another one, they looked at the food in front of them, crispy strips of well cooked meat. Raven poked it with her finger hoping that it would at least fight back, but it did nothing, it just lay there like bacon tended to do.

"You first"

"Thought you said you would stop treatin me like a trainee?"

"And I will as soon as you taste the ba-con" Raven grinned at her, Storm shot her a glare before picking up a strip of bacon, tentively she put it in her mouth, her eyes popped wider as the salty crispy meat touched her tastebuds,

"It's good!"

Raven picked up a rasher and tasted it, Storm was right, it was good. Raven kept picking at the ba-con, saddened when there was nothing left. Raven let out a burp just as two men came over to their table.

"May we join you ladies?"

Raven nodded, perhaps they could explain a few things to them, the men introduced themselves as Aiden English and Curt Hawkins. The conversation flowed easily enough but still the two girls would rather they left.

 _Did you see that trainee?_

 _Yes, why would he put a white pill in my drink?_

 _I don't know, I think it's meant to melt_

 _Why isn't it melting?_

 _Cause I'm keeping it whole Storm, maybe its a game?_

 _Game?_

 _Yes, you have swallow the drink and catch the pill in your mouth before it melts_

 _I'm on it_

Storm picked up her drink, noting that Aiden's eyes lit up with joy as he watched her raise her lips to the glass. Storm skulled the hot liquid down, ignoring the burn, concentrating on the little pill that was only being held together by magic. Storm put down her glass, the little pill between her teeth.

"Ta-da!" Storm said making sure to keep a grip on that little white pill. Aiden and Curt looked at each other horryfied, clearly the plan didn't go the way it was meant too. Making rushed excuses the two men quickly fled from the table.

"Well that was rude"

"Hu-mans tend to be rude"

"I wanted my prize" Storm pouted, there was one peice of good news, she was staying on Earth, that was more than enough time to demand her prize.


	23. I'll admit it even though I don't wanna

**Chapter 23 I'll admit it even though I don't wanna**

Every fibre of her being wanted to run, wanted to find another way but Raven knew it was no use, if she wanted this Leishiec business dealt with quickly and she did, she would have to admit it, she needed Prince Devitt's help. While Storm dealt with her domestic duties, Raven sat in the grandstands waiting patiently for Prince Devitt to finish his training, well she was waiting at least. As she looked on she wanted to tear out her own eyeballs, she had never noticed how lean and sculpted his body was, every muscle carved perfectly and moved in a rhythm as old as time. Compared to the other man, Prince Devitt looked as though he stood no chance, she could see how much he was holding back, letting the one called Braun Strowman have his time in the sun. At least he wasn't in her head anymore, she had managed to block him out, but who knew how long that would last, it seemed as though the Prince had picked up new tricks since being on Earth.

 _Raven are you sure you wanna ask for his help?_

 _Of course I don't want ask for his help! I'd rather tear out my own eyeballs, but unnfortenately we have no choice, we need his help, unless you have another idea?_

 _Sadly I don't, just don't have sex with him_

 _What's sex?_

 _I have no idea but the girls keep going on about it so it must be pretty important right?_

 _I have no idea what sex is but if Prince Devitt wants it from me you can bet that I'll keep him from that pleasure for as long as humanly possible_

The little click told her that Storm had gone back to work, it didn't put her in a better mood because Prince Devitt had finally finished his business and that playful blue gaze was back on her.

"See something you like Raven?"

"I do actually, see in my head you're explodin into a thousand tiny peices and it's falling softly around me like summer rain. Look there goes an eyeball"

"I don't think she likes you Finn" Braun chuckled as Raven glared a hole through her enemy.

"See why does he get it faster than you do, and he's Hu-man"

"So is there any reason you're sitting there perving at me?"

Since she didn't get the second half of that sentence she focused on the first half, "We need to talk"

"Unless you're getting naked Raven, I don't care"

"You know Devitt, everytime you talk it makes me wanna ram my _Elysideon_ right down your throat"

He smirked at her, it wouldn't be the first time she had stabbed him with her precious sword, an odd part of him had missed the cold steel, it was about as close he would get to him touching her, at least thats what he used to think.

"Funny, I was just thinking what you would look like with my skin sword jammed down your throat"

Braun tried not to laugh, Raven had no idea what he was talking about, which was probably a good thing for Finn, if she understood what he was asking she would've decked him eight times over.

"Can we talk or not?"

"Like I said, unless you're getting naked, I don't care"

Her tiny hands clenched together, wanting so badly to throw a few _Nathu_ bolts right at his face, instead she calmed down about two percent and decided to walk away. It looked as though they would have to find another way to kill Leishiec, perhaps if she looked hard enough there would be a way to take Prince Devitt with him. One could hope at least.


	24. Freeze frame

**Chapter 24 Freeze frame**

Finn set out to find Becky Lynch, when he was talking to Raven he saw the attraction in her veins, according to what he found out, she liked the Lass Kicker and Finn decided it was a good chance to tell her to back off. It didn't take long to find her, Finn could only hope that his friend listened, he still liked her and would hate to have to kill her, but he would if it meant having Raven to himself. Anyone that went near her would die, only Storm was saved from that fate, but even that was hanging by a thread.

"Bex, I was hoping I could talk to you?"

"Sure Finn, what's up?"

"You know the new girl? Raven?"

"Yeah, she's a fiesty one ain't she?" Becky laughed, she didn't know what it was about Raven but she liked it, something about her had her drawn like a moth to a flame.

"She's mine" Finn got out as nicely as possible, wanting to rip her limb from limb, it was bad enough that men had looked at her, he didn't need the extra competition from women, although given how Raven looked at them, he didn't have a choice in that.

Becky looked at him puzzled, surely with that kind of gossip, she would've heard if Finn was suddenly dating. "You're together?"

"Not exactly" Finn admitted "But we have a thing and I don't want you in the middle"

"Sorry Finn, but she's single and I'm single, she's fair game" Becky said gently before her whole body just stopped moving, a fine mist of ice covering her body, trapped in time.

"Becky?" Finn had never seen a spell like that before, her whole body just stared at him, empty of any and all emotion.

"Why do you insist on keepin me friendless?" Raven spoke up, her body popping up from nowhere, Finn couldn't help but jump, the old Hunter still showing him new tricks.

"What did you do to her?"

Raven waved it aside, "She'll be fine, I just froze her so we could talk"

"Unfreeze her!"

"Now why would I do that? The longer she is frozen the longer she stays alive, after all weren't you going to kill her because she refused to give in to your demands?"

"You can't freeze her forever Raven, you need to make a choice, your pride or her life, you can't choose both"

He was right and she knew it, she couldn't spend all her waking moments protecting the Hu-man from him, as much as she hated it, she made a choice and every inch of her suddenly felt dirty and wrong. With a wave of her hand, the ice around Becky melted and she resumed her life as though nothing had happened.

"Raven I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get dinner with me?" Becky asked ignoring Finn to all extent, she would've felt badder about it if they were actually together.

"I would love too but sadly I can't" Raven got out tightly, "As much as I hate to admit it, but I have a connection to him"

The look of disappointment on her face made Raven want to kill Prince Devitt even more. Becky swallowed it down, her hand gently touching Raven's tattooed arm, "If you change your mind, you'll know where to find me"

Finn wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders, "Isn't it better when you just give in to it Raven"

She shook loose of Finn's grip, "I'm gonna go and vomit up my insides"

Becky walked away hoping that Raven would take her up on the offer but even if she didn't she would find another way to the Hunter.


	25. Horrible crime

**Chapter 25 Horrible crime**

Storm found that her domestic duties were easy enough to complete, if anything she was upset that Hunter didn't trust her with something a bit harder. Afterall, the outfits that she put together didn't use a whole lot of material to start with. After she had sewn the last strip, she decided that it was time to get coffee and a snack, she had passed a whole table filled with food on her way to the womens locker room, none of it looked all that pleasing, especially since there was no sandworms or ba-con. Still after all the stitching, she was hungry enough to try their Hu-man food. Storm filled her cup with hot coffee, wishing that she had some sugar-cane, she missed sugar-cane, it made anything taste good. Her white eyes passed over the food trying to find something that would fill her until she got to go hunting. There were round soft dough covered in a crunchy sweet substance. Everything she looked over had an odd smell to it, her long fingers passed over everything, not knowing that she was upsetting yet another Hu-man custom. Storm figured that if she couldn't decide what to have from sight alone, her fingers could tell her. Her fingers swept over hot food, sticky food, cold food, and food that had no texture, at least none that made her make up her mind.

"Hi Storm"

She looked up at Aj, the smile coming from nowhere, she made a mental note to ask Hunter and Stephanie about the odd feeling that was suddenly coming over her, her belly felt like it was doing a million miles an hour, her hands longing to reach out and touch every inch of his smooth yet hairy skin. She wanted to wrap herself up in his limbs and never let go.

"Hi Aj"

He gave her that devious look, remembering the last time she got her hands on him, "Please don't rip this shirt Storm, I need it"

"Well if you walked around with no shirt on, I wouldn't have to rip it now would I?"

"You first" He teased not expecting her to shrug, those beautiful ivory hands reaching for the hem of her black shirt, more than ready to remove it, especially if it meant he would take his off too.

"I was kidding Storm" He made sure that she understood that, he didn't really need her parading around topless, because he knew somehow Hunter would make it his fault.

"You're a very confusing man" Storm frowned, still not quite understanding the odd feeling that was coming over her, little by little she was starting to like it, for now she would keep it to herself, when she figured out what it was called, she would let Aj know. Storm's eyes drifted past him for a moment, the guy from last night quickly scurrying past her, hoping that he wouldn't be stopped.

"Bastard! You have my prize!" Storm shouted after him, he still didn't stop, he just ignored her which of course annoyed Storm even more, even Dezolis had the concept of rudeness and manners.

"What prize?" Aj asked, a part of him just knew that he would wind up asking more questions, not that he minded, he liked being there with her. She was...Well he couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he liked it.

"Me and Rae went to an inn last night and I won his game and he won't give me my prize damnit, I won fair and square"

"What game were you playing?"

Storm shrugged, she had no idea what they called it which didn't help anything. "I don't know what it's called but I won fair and square"

Aj laughed "How do you know that if you've never played it?"

He was teasing her again, but Storm didn't click onto that because he actually had a very valid point, "Oh no's! What if I did cheat? No wonder he won't give me my prize"

"Describe the game and I'll tell you if you cheated" Aj suggested thinking that she might describe something innocent like pool or darts.

"Ok, he put a pill in my drink and I had to catch it with my teeth"

The colour drained from his face, it sounded so much like date-rape but he couldn't jump to that conclusion just yet, he needed far more information before he pounded this guys face in.

"He put a pill in your drink?"

Storm nodded "Yes, the one you call Aiden English, he put a pill in my drink and I caught it, then he just stormed away without giving me my damn prize"

His head was spinning so fast, he thought he was going to pass out, now that she had said it, all the rumors surrounding him suddenly became true. Aiden had done this before, but since it couldn't be proved, he kept his job. Not that Storm would be any help given that she didn't even know what was going on.

"Did I cheat?"

"No" Aj got out tightly, "Do you understand what exactly he tried to do to you Storm?"

She shook her head again, so far the biggest crime Aiden had commited was not giving her her prize which in her mind, she had still won fair and square.

"It wasn't a game Storm"

"It wasn't? Then why would he put a pill in my drink if it did nothing?"

"He wanted you to be unconsious so he could have sex with you without your permission"

It took a few moments to sink in, not that she had any clue what sex was, but still it sounded horrible and mean, she should have every right to say no and not just have some Hu-man take without her permission.

"That is horrible!"

"Yeah, thats why they call it a crime"

"Not only did he try and take what wasn't his, he still didn't give me my damn prize!" Every second that passed, she was starting to hate Aiden English with a passion, she was told that taking revenge on the Hu-mans wasn't allowed, but Storm would make an exception on this account, and if it was a big crime like Aj said it was, then surely Hunter would understand, even if he didn't, Aiden was still in a lot of trouble.

"A little advice Storm, the next time someone puts a pill in your drink, don't drink it"

"Well I know that now" Storm rolled her eyes as a voice shouted down the corrider.

"Hey!"

Storm ignored the yelling, no doubt they wanted Aj's attention anyway, she was plotting a little revenge, she wanted something subtle but deadly.

"Hey!"

"I think she's talking to you Storm" Aj said nicely, with Aiden floating around, he didn't want to leave her alone. Sasha Banks came striding up to her, an angry scowl on her face.

"Are you the sewer?"

"Yes" Storm answered pleasantly, Sasha threw her very tiny shirt at her angrily.

"You did that wrong! Do it again!"

Storm threw it back "Don't be throwing things at me Pinky"

Sasha poked her in the chest, "Look, it's real simple, you sew my gear and if it isn't done right, you do it until you get it right"

Storm slapped her hands away "Don't be pokin me in the chest, I don't like it"

Sasha poked her again, each jab hitting Storm in the soft flesh of her shoulder, she managed one more shot to her chest before a tattooed arm wrapped around her throat and pulled her away. The air stopped filling her lungs and Sasha was left to choke and writhe, that harsh voice filling her head.

"It's real simple, you touch Storm, you die" Raven's arm slipped tighter around her neck, long fingernails tearing at her inked skin, it did nothing to stop Raven from choking her. At the last moment Raven let her go, her lithe body sinking to the floor, puffing and panting hurriedly. Raven ignored her and looked to Storm, she knew that she shouldn't be so overprotective of Storm, but she couldn't help it. Storm meant as much to her as Rune did, she couldn't save him but she would do anything to save Storm.

"Are you all right Storm?" She looked to Aj more than ready to tear his head off too if needed.

"I'm fine, I can protect myself you know"

"I'm over protective, you knew that about me when you met me, and I have every right to be with Devitt runnin around, I've all ready lost four partners to him, that's four partners too many"

Storm looked at her confused "Don't you mean three?"

"What did I say?"

"Four"

Raven shrugged it off, mentally telling Storm not to push "My mistake"

"We need to talk in private" Storm said before looking to Aj "And I hope to see you later"

Before he could agree, her tiny hands latched onto his ass giving a quick squeeze.

"Now that I like" She grinned at his stunned face as Raven took her wrist and dragged her away.

"You have to stop doin that, you know what Hunter said about the boundries"

Aj heard her groan loudly, "I hate the boundries!"

So did Aj.


	26. Arows

**Chapter 26 Arows**

That finger tapped away, no other noise except Storm's voice and that lone tapping of Raven's finger against her thigh. Storm explained all that Aj had told her, the pill meant to subdue her, the taking of sex without her permission, and her lack of prize. All the while that finger tapped away as Raven lay in deep thought. Storm had tried to tell her that she could take care of it, but Raven wasn't having a bar of that, she would do the job she had been doing since the dawn of time, protecting her Hunters. A plan formed in her head, one that would gaurentee Aiden's demise and no one would suspect them. Each thought connected to another, her plan filling every inch of her brain until she thought it would consume her. Storm saw it, what Raven really wanted to do was pull out her thinking grenades, not a custom accepted on Earth, given that there would be lots of hu-man casualties.

"I got it!" Raven said more than ready to get this over with, she could only hope that Storm didn't question her, given the look on her face, Storm wasn't about to tell her to stop.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's probably best you don't know Storm"

"I want to know"

"All right, get me the one you call Aiden English"

Since she had no idea where he was, the two girls just wondered around asking random people where he was, after the third person they were finally on the right track. Much to Raven's delight, the Hu-man had made it easy for them, he had locked himself away in his private room, he only intended to leave it when the show had started. Putting on the stealth magic they slipped through the door, there he was on a bench reading through the latest script for the show. Raven studied him, pale skin and a slightly ginger beard. Everything about him screamed ordinary, including the hidden danger running in his veins. It was exactly what Raven was looking for. Saying a quiet spell, she waved her hand in front of him, the magic flew from her fingertips and nestled deep in his skin. Of course Aiden felt nothing and had no idea that there was anyone else in the room with him. Once Raven was satisfyed that her spell had worked, she and Storm slipped from the room leaving him to deal with the hidden spell.

"So what exactly did you do to him?" Storm asked once they were alone and the magic had stopped flowing.

"I simply put an _Arows_ spell on him" Raven grinned wickedly, the spell wasn't a harmful one, in fact it's only use was to wake one up from a deep slumber. Raven over the years had learnt how to bend the magic in order to use it dangerously. Since she didn't need to wake Aiden up, she simply used the spell to wake up the infection in his blood. The infection was dormant in his body thanks to the Hu-man doctors, her _Arows_ spell had simply woken it up, and since there was no Hu-man medicine for her magic, it was only a matter of time before he fell victim to it.

As always Storm understood exactly what Raven had done, she let out a little laugh.

"I'm so glad you're on my side Rae"

"Always"


	27. Slow

**Chapter 28 Slow**

After another night down, Storm put her jacket back on and decided that she still had some exploring to do, Raven eyed her up and down.

"Where are you off too Stormy-Jo?"

"I'm gonna do some exploring" Storm said as she pulled on her shoes, other than the jacket she had been given from Stephanie, she remained in her black jeans and long sleeved shirt, Raven had decided to change her skirt, now she was in a skin tight black one peice, and of course her odd socks.

"Want me to come with?"

"No, I wanna explore on my own"

Raven didn't say it because she knew that Storm would get upset, Raven just wanted to protect the young girl, surely she couldn't be faulted for that.

"Ok, just promise me that if you get into trouble, any at all that you will call me"

Storm gave her a short hug "You know I will"

"And don't go swallowing unknown pills, I only have one _Arows_ spell left"

"So what are you going to do Rae?"

Raven didn't answer, she didn't want Storm knowing what she was about to do, it was bad enough that she knew. She had a sneaky feeling that by the end of the night, she would most certainly be making friends with the shower. Storm said a cheerful goodbye and flounced out the door, leaving Raven to go hunting.

There wasn't much to hunt and Raven found herself sitting on a high branch of a very tall tree, she didn't like the trees here, they just stood there, doing nothing with seemingly no purpose. She was glad that she was staying, but missing home was a feeling that she couldn't shake, she figured that over time it would go away, but for right now it settled in her old bones like an old friend that refused to leave. Just like she thought, the spot next to her on the thick branch wasn't vaccant for long. Prince Devitt had finally arrived.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" He managed to control those dark urges, for a moment it was just nice being close to her without Raven trying to rip his limbs off. He knew that pissing her off wouldn't get him what he wanted, but it seemed the only way to get her attention.

"I want the _Dragon Blade_ " Raven said not looking at him, it was safer that way. Her resistance wasn't crumbling, she wasn't about to fall head over heels in love with him, but somewhere inside her, apart of her liked that he wanted her so badly, like everything else she would bend it to her will. At least thats what she would tell herself.

"What makes you think that I have it?"

"We both know you do Devitt, give me the blade"

He said nothing for a moment, he just looked into the growing darkness, the tiny lights of starlight flickering around them. "I know what you did today Raven"

"I did alot of things today, you'll have to be more specific" Raven finally looked at him and instantly wished she hadn't, it was the worst time to realise how handsome he was, his bare arm centimetres from her, all she wanted to do was run her fingers up and down his skin until it was burnt into her memory.

Finn let out a dark chuckle "Using your magic to kill a Human, it's hard to fight your dark nature isn't it Raven?"

"I don't have a dark nature"

He shuffled a little closer, so far she seemed fine with the gap being closed, that scent ekeing into his blood, making him crave like a junkie.

"Why do you resist it so?"

Raven let out a breath, she wasn't about to have this conversation with anybody let alone her worst enemy, right now she would rather give into his previous demand, at least her Leishec problem would be dealt with.

"Give me the _Dragon Blade_ and don't say you don't have it, cause we both know you do"

Finn decided to conceed this one to her "Well you don't get nothin for free Raven"

"If you give me the blade I'll flash you my titties"

Finn almost fell from the damn branch, of all the things she could offer, he never expected that. He wanted to push, because he knew that Raven would do almost anything to get her hands on that blade, but for the first time in his whole life, he knew it wasn't the right time to push, he was all ready on the right path to claiming her, all he had to do was be patient, he had waited four thousand years for her, a few more moments wasn't going to hurt him.

"Well whip 'em out Rae and I'll get the blade"

She rolled her eyes at him "I don't trust the word of Warrior scum, first I get the blade then you get to see the goods"

"And I'm meant to trust a Hunter, and I use that term loosely"

"My word is the only word that isn't marred by betrayal so my word is the word we'll be trusting"

They stared at each other, wanting the other to back down, Finn knew it wouldn't be her and as much as he wanted to play stubborn, he kept his eye on the bigger picture. So he vanished into thin air making Raven let out an annoyed huff. She looked down at her breasts which seemed bigger against the zipper of her comfy one peice. "And you're meant to be all powerful"

"I am all powerful" Finn grinned returning to his seat next to her, a thin blade with a dragon handle in his hands. Before he handed it over, he had to make sure that it wasn't a Hunter's trick.

"No tricks Raven, I know your type"

"You as usual Devitt, know nothin, now give me the blade"

He handed it over, waiting as patiently as he could as she inspected, no doubt making sure that it was real. Raven inspected it from every angle and used every spell she could think of to test it, from what she could see, this was the blade, now that she had the _Aero-Prism_ and the _Dragon Blade_ , Leishiec's death was now inevitable, it was merely a matter of time.

"And now your end of the bargain Raven"

Feeling dirtier than ever, she slowly unzipped the front of her top until they bounced free, the little pink nubs growing in the cold air. Just as quickly she pulled the zipper up, the only problem was stuffing the damn things back in, that smile spread on his face, taking his chance he lent forward and helped put them back in her shirt, saddened that she had put them away but glad that he had gotten to feel the soft mounds under his fingertips, a memory that would sustain him until he finally got her.

"Thanks Devitt" Raven made sure that her top was done up properly and that she had the blade, "By the way I owe you this" Her leg came from no-where, catching him dead in the face, his body toppling from the branch. Luckily for him, he managed to catch himself before any real damage could be done.

"Next time, I'm rippin your dick off!" Raven called as she vanished into thin air, right now she was more mad at herself than she was at Finn, afterall she wasn't meant to like the feel of his soft fingertips on her skin, nor was she meant to crave more.


	28. New games

**Chapter 28 New games**

Storm watched, purely enthralled as the two women played their game. From what she could tell there wasn't much challenge in it, but it still had her amazed. One girl whom she reconized from work, held a very long stick, lining up a shot she smacked a white ball into several coloured balls, sometimes she wouldn't get any balls in the holes located on the sides of the table. This seemed to annoy her because every time she missed, she let out a groan and her friend was able to have a turn. Gaining more courage than she realised, Storm went over to them in hopes that they would let her play, or at least try to play.

"Hey Storm"

Storm had no idea what their names were and she was struggling to remember them, she wanted to say Lana and Naomi but that didn't seem right, when they introduced themselves as such she let out a breath of relief.

"Sorry there are so many names to remember" Storm gestured to the game "What is this fascinating game you're playing?"

Naomi raised an eyebrow at her, "You've never played pool?"

Storm shook her head, "Would you mind if I watched?"

Naomi racked up the balls in the black triangle, much to Lana's relief since she was losing the game, "We can teach you to play if you like"

Lana handed her a cue and showed her how to hold it, Naomi placed the white ball on it's mark.

"You hit the white ball into the coloured balls and try to get them in the holes"

"What's the black ball for?"

"You have to sink that last, if you sink it before you sink the other balls you lose the game"

"And how do I win the game?" Storm asked more than ready to smack the balls around,

"Be the first to sink your balls then the black ball"

Storm looked between the two girls clearly confused at the sudden onslaught of rules, "So I have to sink all the coloured balls?"

Naomi shot Lana a look, one that Storm noticed but didn't comment on, she decided she wanted to learn pool and not sneaky Hu-man looks, pool right now seemed the easier decision. Between the two of them they managed to explain the rules to Storm. She had lost interest in the rules, now she just wanted to hit the balls. Lana tried not to laugh as Storm bent her frame to try and line up her shot, the thin cue slipped in her hands as she tried to keep it steady. Before she smacked the white ball, she thought it might be best if she mastered the cue first. With a bit of slipping and odd curse words, she managed to hold it without it slipping every which way, so far holding the damn cue was the hardest part.

"Now I hit the white ball into the other balls?" Storm confirmed as she eyed that white ball like an enemy. Without waiting for an answer she pulled the cue back and struck as hard as she could. The triangle of balls smashed apart landing three coloured balls into one of the pockets.

"So now what happens?" Storm was expecting something to happen but nothing did, just the empty plunk of balls vanishing down the hole.

"Since you got some in, you get another turn" Naomi held up lone ball, it's markings different to the others, "You now aim for these balls, once you get them all in you can try and sink the black, if you do you win"

Storm had no idea how to play this game even if it was simple, but she had very good aim so one after another she sunk her allocated balls before putting the black one away. Her face lit up with easy joy that she had managed to blend in with the Hu-man women. Naomi however glard at her,

"Are you hustlin us?"

"Am I what?" Storm asked still waiting for something to happen other than Lana filling up the triangle with the balls.

"Hustling us" Naomi said again, hands on her hips, those dark staring a hole through Storm.

"I don't know what that means"

"It means you know how to play pool but you were pretending not to know so you could win money from us" Lana tried to explain, only suceeding at confusing Storm even further. She understood the words, she just didn't understand the point.

"No I wasn't doing that, I had no idea how to play this game, it's just where I'm from we're taught how to aim really well, like really really really well"

Naomi glared at her for a moment, trying to decide whether or not Storm was lying. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure that I'm not lying? Of course I'm sure! I just wanted to know how to play this game, it looked like a lot of fun" Storm was kicking herself, it wasn't just the game she wanted to learn, she wanted to try and make friends with the Hu-man girls, she had all ready suceeded in making friends with Aj Styles and the Miz, according to Hunter men and women were different on this planet, so Storm thought she would try and figure out why. Clearly these two women weren't interested in being her friend. No matter, she could always try Becky Lynch, or as Raven was now calling her Bouncy-Becky.

"Don't worry about her Storm" Lana smiled "She gets pissy when she loses"

"I so do not"

Storm looked between them as they argued, she didn't quite understand it, they seemed mad at eachother but they were laughing, perhaps that was how it was done on this planet, playfully being mean to eachother. Lana playfully slapped Naomi's ample backside making her laugh and slap her back. She couldn't imagine hitting Raven like that, the desire to spank Raven's butt had never come up. The three girls stayed togther in the bar playing some pool and teaching Storm how to play darts and pinball, she especially enjoyed pinball, watching the ball flying every which way, and all the lights and bells that went off when she won, it made her feel very special.

Naomi tried to tell Storm that she wasn't actually allowed to take the cue home, but Storm didn't quite believe that, surely she was allowed some prize for being so good at the game. Lana had suggested that they get a taxi back to the hotel, but Storm insisted that she could walk after all thats how it was done on Dezolis unless one to had to get through a wall of ice of course. Naomi and Lana didn't feel comfortable with walking in the dark, but since Storm wouldn't be deterred they decided to walk with her, it would be at least a little bit safer. Halfway back to the hotel three men got in Storm's path preventing her from going forward. She tried asking them nicely to move but they refused. They leered down at the women, grinning with evil intentions. Storm had no idea what they were talking about but it didn't sound very pleasant. Taking Naomi's wrist in one hand and grabbing Lana with the other, Storm pushed past them, her prized cue nestling into her breasts very painfully as she tried to keep the Hu-man women safe. They weren't about to take no for an answer, the biggest grabbing Lana and hauling her into their clutches. Lana let out a loud screech her eyes closing as she waited for the intrusive pain. Naomi let out a loud whoop of joy making Lana open her eyes, there she was standing without a scratch, the three men laying on the ground out cold as Storm held the cue like a sword. It wasn't her usual hunting knives but it worked just as well.

"Where did you learn that?" Naomi asked as they continued on their way, Storm was waiting for their magic to be transferred to her, sadly they had none and it looked as though she just knocked out three Hu-man men, no doubt Hunter would find a way to pin it on her. In her defence she was keeping Lana and Naomi safe.

"Learn what?" Storm asked, she actually had no idea why Naomi was so amazed, all she did was swing her cue as hard as she could, the challenging part was not whacking Lana in the face. Which was made easier since Lana had tensed up and stayed as still as possible.

"All the kung fu"

Storm had no idea what kung fu was and she wasn't about to ask, not that Naomi and Lana would've heard her, their men had shown up and they decided to tell them all about how Storm managed to take down three men with nothing but a cue. Storm still didn't see the big deal, as she climbed the stairs to the room she was sharing with Rae, she supposed to them her skills as a Hunter would be amazing, just how she found pool amazing. It looked as though she had a while to figure it out, unless Leishiec decided to just blow the planet up.


	29. Out of nowhere

**Chapter 29 Out of nowhere**

When Storm entered the room, Raven was licking the drapes. While Storm decided that touching everything would make up her mind about whether or not she liked something, Raven preferred to just lick everything. She had learnt her lesson about the elements on the hotbox, her tongue was still sore from the burns, still she insisted on licking everything.

"You must really like the drapes Raven" Storm grinned as Raven stopped stroking the soft velvet with her pink tongue. Little bits and peices of Earth culture were easy to figure out, for instance they knew that drapes were another name for curtains, which they had on Dezolis. The hardest part about the planet they found were the people, although Storm hoped she had managed to change that, at least a little bit.

"No, they don't taste very nice" Raven made a face before sitting on the bed and pulling out her newest prize. Wrapped in a cloth infused with magic, Raven held the _Dragon Blade_. "So what's with the long stick?"

"This. I have you know, is called a cue" Storm said, proud that she actually knew the name, she was starting to get this Hu-man thing down, at least a little.

"Ok. What's with the cue?"

"I won it in a game of pool"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her "Did you actually win it or did you just take it despite the girl telling you to take it back?"

"You were listening?"

"I was protecting" Raven corrected "And you're right, you can protect yourself and the Hu-mans, you did well smacking everything but the girl"

"Lana" It was Storm's turn to do some correcting, she was more surprised that Raven listened.

"The Lana" Raven said unwrapping the blade "Look what I got!"

Her eyes went wide, an ivory hand reaching out for the blade, Raven moved it away quickly, "Don't touch, it drains a Hunter to death remember?"

"Right" Storm said in awe, the last time she had seen the blade she had been quite young, after so long of not seeing it and given how old she was, she thought that perhaps the blade was nothing but a myth. "How did you get it?"

"Prince Devitt gave it to me" Raven admitted, knowing that she would have to share the rest, perhaps that wasn't a bad thing, Storm was taking her job of information officer quite seriously, maybe she knew what this new emotion was and if it was a normal Hu-man emotion that on this planet was acceptable to have.

"He just gave it to you? Like that?"

"I flashed him my titties"

Storm gasped "Why would you do that?"

"I told you, to get the blade. But at least I got to kick him in the face"

"Other than the obvious why did you kick him in the face?"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment, instead she decided to run her tongue up and down the soft blanket beneath her, Storm however wouldn't let go, she needed to know exactly why she kicked Prince Devitt, well not really she was just curious. "Why did you kick him Rae?"

"Because he touched them, although it was odd to see his adrenalin spike"

"Why did it spike?"

"It spiked when I showed him my titties, one minute it was normal, then I let these out and it just goes through the roof, then when he was helpin me stuff them back in my damn shirt, it really spiked, then I kicked him in the face"

"That is really weird, perhaps they do more than we know?"

"Well they certainly did something Storm, he did really didn't see my foot coming directly towards his handsome face"

"Did you just call him handsome?"

"Who?" Raven asked as she fiddled with the blade, still warping it with spells in order to make it safe, at least safe enough to be around Storm. The blade effected Hunters, Raven was perfectly safe from it.

"Prince Devitt"

Raven thought about the question, she honestly didn't recall giving him a compliment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Raven shrugged putting the blade away "My mistake" When it was safely tucked away, Raven decided to hop into bed and get some sleep, tomorrow would be another chance to defeat their biggest enemy. For right now, she needed rest. Storm followed suit and slipped in the other side, more than ready to rest so she could think about Aj, something about that very confusing man held her in place, he was like a puzzle and Storm was determined to figure him out. Even if it took a while.

Raven had no idea where she was, it didn't seem real but it wouldn't be the first time she had left her own body. The room looked normal but if Raven looked out the corner of her eye, the room had a haze around it. She reached out to touch but it slipped past her grip. She tried to remember where she was but this room was all new to her. She couldn't recall ever being here. Raven kept trying to leave, kept trying to gain control but nothing would work right, especially when she heard that familiar voice, calling her name and ushering her forward to the giant bed in front of her. As much as she didn't want too, her body disobeyed and joined Prince Devitt on the soft mattress, his arms closing around her pulling her now naked frame closer to his. Raven didn't want to respond but it just happened, her lips fitted his perfectly as his tongue slid across the closed seam. Raven pushed her body further into his touch, silently demanding more from him. Prince Devitt understood her silent pleas, easily easing her body to the bed. Raven let out a grunt as his lips left her's, travelling down her neck and wrapping his lips around her left nipple. She raised her chest to his lips, needing more of the fire that he was starting in her stomach. His whole body hovered over hers, those deep blue orbs staring at the ashy abyss, Raven never wanted to leave this dream world, for the first time in a long time she felt free.

Raven pulled herself out of the dream quickly, a thin sheen of sweat oozing over her forehead, thankfully Storm didn't wake and Raven was able to settle back down without having to explain about her dream, of course Storm wouldn't know what she was talking about, afterall Hunter's don't dream.


	30. Boy talk

**Chapter 30 Boy talk**

Finn woke up in the morning with a grin wider than the chesire cats. He knew exactly what Raven had been dreaming about, afterall he was there, watching and wondering what exactly a dream from her kind would entail. Imagine the grin on his face when he heard himself calling to her and she willingly came to him. It gave him hope that there was apart of her that was open to letting him in. Which is why he was now hunting down Aj, Finn admitted to himself that everything he had tried so far just wasn't working, he wasn't any closer to having Raven than he was four thousand years ago, time certainly hadn't helped matters, she may have thoughts about him that she couldn't explain, but the outer was clear, she hated his guts and would continue to do so until she was forced to do otherwise. Finn was hoping that perhaps Aj had some Human advice that might work lure the fake hunter. He had known for sometime that Raven wasn't a Hunter, she played one very well but the blood of the Hunter had never been in her veins, the truth was he didn't know what she was, the only three things he could rule out were, Hunter, Warrior and Human. Knowing what he did about the world, Raven could be anything, he hoped that he wouldn't have to use his trump card to find his way to her heart, but if he had too, he would turn Storm against her in a heartbeat, anything to get her all alone with only him for comfort. It was sad in a way, but after all this time perhaps that was the best he was going to get from her. When Finn finally tracked down Aj, he was thankful that he was alone in the main locker room, the less people who knew about this, the better.

"Hey man, can we talk?" Finn asked, not quite sure where to start, now that he was here, he had no idea of the words he should use.

"Is this about Raven?"

"Yes" Finn said relieved that Aj had managed to pick up on what he wanted to talk about, he had found Aj to be a great friend and had helped him through many bad times, it was almost uncanny how intune Aj seemed to be, at first Finn thought for sure he must have magic in his veins somewhere, but alas after all the checking, he proved that the only blood he had was Human.

Aj put up his hands in defence, trying not to laugh "Relax, I ain't going near her"

"Meaning?"

"I heard what happened with Jinder. And Braun. And Becky." Aj playfully rolled his eyes, Finn being an obsessed ex-boyfriend just seemed odd to him. He certainly didn't act this way with the other numerous amount of women that had been in his life and bed, so far it was only Raven that was making him crazy protective. "What's with this chick anyway?"

"We have history. Bad history"

"Have you tried apologizing to her and meaning it? That usually works"

Finn thought about it for about half a second, he knew that would never work. Afterall he did kill three of her mates simply because he could, and jealousy, but mostly because he could.

"I can apologize 'till I'm blue in the face and she still won't let it go"

"What did you do that was so bad?"

Finn didn't answer, it was bad enough that he had done it on their turf where magic and killing was accepted, but on Earth he knew neither one was so he kept quiet.

"Did you cheat on her?"

"No"

"Did you abuse her?"

Finn laughed "It would be more like she abused me"

"Then I'm sure whatever it is, she'll forgive you and in no time you'll be back giving her a rigorous pounding" Aj said keeping a straight face like a pro.

"Isn't that what you wanna do to Storm?" Finn asked hoping that Aj wouldn't ask again on what exactly he did to Raven. Besides if Finn could help Aj with Storm, then perhaps he might just get some valuable information from Aj.

"I do but I have the feeling that if I asked her that, she would have no idea what I was talkin about" Aj sighed before a thought struck him, "You know her right?"

"I know of her, yes" Finn got out tightly, that nature to hate Hunters still coming through strong. His hatred of Storm had been brewing for sometime and it was hard turning it off, even if she could somehow help him with Raven he would still hate her. He figured he wouldn't have to deal with that situation since Storm had made it clear whose side she was on. Perhaps he would have to turn them against each other in hopes that it would bring him what he wanted.

"Is she, you know, a few braincells short?"

"She's not stupid Aj, she's foreign. Actually if I recall rightly, the only person actually smarter than her would be Raven, where they're from they are actually the smartest of their kind"

"So any advice that could actually help me" Finn rushed on, that sick feeling of complimenting Storm welled in his gut. If he could spend less time being nice to her the better he would feel. Finn knew that much.

Aj pursed his lips together obviously trying to think of something, "All you have to do is find the reason"

"The reason?"

"So far she has gotten interest from Jinder, Braun and Becky, all you have to do is figure out what you can give her that no one else can. The reason"

Finn thought about it for a moment, what could he offer her that no one else could? It hit him like a freight train, it was so obvious that he cursed himself for not seeing it before. He knew exactly what he could do for her that no one else could, and it would start with shortbread. Before he left to finally get what he came for, he decided to throw Aj a bone, he did manage to help after all.

"Be patient, be honest, and don't ask her do something if you're not serious because that would just confuse her and with her kind, well it's just best not to confuse her"

Aj had no idea what to do with that last bit of information, but the rest he could work with. He would make it work.


	31. Mixed messages

**Chapter 31 Mixed messages**

 _I need to talk to you Raven, it's important_

 _Can't I have one day where you're not in my head and annoying me Devitt?_

 _Would you rather go back to dream land?_

The trail of laughter that followed his last telecommunication didn't put Raven in a better mood, it was bad enough having to dechipher the odd dream, now he was back in her skull invading all her personal thoughts, at least she could explore his head at the same time. Sadly there was nothing of use except his trump card, she had no idea what that actually meant but she could guess since his plan was to try and turn Storm against her. Raven was confident that Storm wouldn't turn against her, she won't like the fact that Raven wasn't one of them, but at least she wasn't a warrior, that was one upside.

 _What do you want Devitt?_

 _I told you, we need to talk_

 _I'm listening_

 _I need to see you_

 _And I need you to die, can you do that Devitt? Can you just die and be done with it?_

He didn't answer her, she cursed herself because even though the blood link wasn't there, after four thousand years pretending to be a Hunter, she had picked up their natural curiousity, whether she liked it or not, she would be going to meet Prince Devitt in his magical room where he held all the power. Not that that hadn't happened before, as always she would deal with it.

Raven didn't bother knocking, she just walsed in wanting to get this meeting over with, perhaps if she asked in the right tone, he would die. Devitt was sitting on the wooden bench, watching the door like a child on the Eve, the moment she opened the door his blue eyes lit up, the tin in his hands rustling noisily. He got up to get near her but thought better of it.

"What do you want Devitt?"

"I would like you to use my name"

"I am"

Finn let it go, for now at least. "I know what I can offer you that the Humans can't"

Raven said nothing, she was just waiting for him to get to his point. The silence fell around them, his fingers curling around the metal tin protectively.

"I can help you kill him for good"

"And how exactly can you do that Devitt? He won't be easy to lure and trap"

"I managed to trap you didn't I? And you are the best Hunter Dezolis had to offer, again I use the term loosely"

She hated to admit it but he had a valid point, that's when the idea came to her head. Raven hid the thought in the most ancient of codes, she knew that if Devitt did manage pry into her thoughts, he would never guess what she was plotting. She knew Leisheic wouldn't go down without a fight, he loved being free too much to go back to the nothingness void. If there was ever an enemy to kill a Warrior it was Leisheic, Raven simply had to put Devitt on the front line while she made the kill, Leisheic would die and he would take Prince Devitt down with him. All threats in her life would be over once and for all and no one would ever find out her deepest darkest secret.

"If you can help us lure him, I can trap him although trustin you is my biggest concern"

He didn't bother to answer that, he merely prised the lid off his tin and offered her the contents. Raven looked at the hard creamy biscuits, they looked so familiar but it couldn't be possible.

"What are they?"

"Taste them" Finn said gently still holding the tin out to her, slowly she took one and took a small bite. Her eyes went wide as that taste spread over her tastebuds, she didn't care if he had done something to them, she had to have more of that taste that only had one description. Home.

"Where did you get these?"

"The Naura Bakery in Aiedo"

Raven took another one, Aiedo was one of the biggest towns on Motavia, the neighbouring planet to Dezolis, she and Storm often went there to do hunting business, one of her favourite treats were the shortbread from the Naura Bakery. It was hidden underground so it was hard to find, with all the monsters running around from the Bio-Plant, not many people risked going there, somehow Devitt had found it and gotten through the monsters, and he thought of her long enough to bring something back for her. It was the nicest thing that had been done for her in a while, not even Rune would've risked it, and he would've been in less danger than Prince Devitt. Motavia was yet another planet that disliked Warriors. Raven found herself inching towards him, the intention of hugging him for something so kind, when it hit her.

"Motherfucker! You have a ship!?"

"Had a ship" Finn corrected her "And before you get upset let me explain" Finn put up his _Deban_ magic, a shield to stop her from tearing him apart. She was right, she could do it with her bare hands if need be.

"I'm past upset, now I'm onto pissed off!" Raven fought with every inch of her being to get through that barrier, all she could see was he had a way to get them home and he had kept her trapped here on a strange planet, he knew all this time and said nothing.

"Had a ship" Finn said again "It got stripped down in the seventies"

"And you held onto those because?" Raven kept trying to get through his magic, she could feel it weakening, she just had to keep pushing and then the limb ripping would begin, taking Storm's advice she would start with his penis.

"I hoped that one day you would come back"

"Even if your ship was stripped down, you knew that I could've restored it and we could've gone home!"

"I didn't want you to leave so soon. I've been waiting for centuries for you Raven, I wasn't ready to say goodbye"

The shield came down and her hands reached for him, what she wanted to do was rip him apart and watch him put himself back together just to rip him apart again. Instead her lips found his hard, pulling that sweet scent closer, needing to feel every inch of him against her. Finn pulled away only to have her pull him back. His tongue inched across the closed seam of her lips. The pain radiated down his spine shaking every erotic thought away as Raven held on. Her long fingernails ripping into his spine tearing the skin apart like wet paper. Prince dropped his grip on her and let out a primal scream, she tore three new slashes in his back before she stepped away from him, the blood oozing onto her socks.

"Like I said, a slave to your Hu-man desires" Raven watched him for a moment, growing new skin and trying to recover all the blood he had lost, she merely picked up the tin.

"Thanks for the shortbread"


	32. Wrong kind of love

**Chapter 32 Wrong kind of love**

Storm sat in the womens locker room completing her domestic duties, listening to the girls talk. She had so many questions burning in her brain but she didn't dare interrupt, just incase she was upsetting some Hu-man custom. Storm quite liked learning new customs and the Hu-mans seemed to have a lot of them. From what she could tell, these Hu-man females were obsessed with sex, Storm still had no idea what that was exactly or why it was so damn fascinating but there they were going on about the act and doing that weird giggle thing whenever someone mentioned the words 'pussy' and 'cock', Storm made a mental note to check Raven's book for the words. Little by little she was picking up the lingo, alot of it didn't make a lot of sense to her but she figured the longer she was here, the longer she had to get it right. One way or another she was going to blend in seamlessly to this world, it was her new mission, other than killing Leishiec once and for all. The one thing she had managed to pick up was all the names of the women, all ready she had her favourites which included Lana who wasn't as snobby as she first appeared, Naomi who had the brightest aura she had ever seen, Nia who would've made an impressive hunting partner with her immense size, Asuka who seemed to have as much trouble with the Hu-man lingo as she did and Nattie who seemed just plain nice despite being mistaken for a Musk-Cat, Storm had explained what a Musk-Cat was and admittedly Nattie was actually flattered by the comparison and of course bouncy Becky. The other women in the locker room didn't make much of an effort to befriend her but Storm was told not to take that personally so she didn't.

"Storm do you have a partner?" Nattie asked nicely bringing her into the conversation, several pairs of eyes staring at her waiting for the verdict.

"Raven is my partner"

"Told you" Lana said letting out a laugh, not that she had anything against lesbians.

"Hold on Lass, I thought Raven was with Finn Balor?" Becky asked, still disappointed that the hot girl was taken.

"Say that to her face, I dare you" Storm laughed, she wasn't any clearer on what it all meant but putting Raven and Prince Devitt together in any capicity wouldn't sit right with Raven.

"She said that they had a connection"

 _Rae, you and Finn Balor together or no?_

 _I swear if you think that again I'm gonna put a Nafoi right through your face_

 _Becky said it! She said that you said you had a connection to Prince Devitt_

 _I only said that to stop him from killin her_

"Yeah she didn't mean it Becky"

"So she's single?"

"Yes she's only one person" Storm confirmed "Thank God theres only one of her"

"No, I mean does she have a partner"

"I'm her partner"

 _She wants to know if I'm your mate_

 _Dear God no!_

 _Thanks, I feel so wanted right now_

 _You know who would love to be your mate Raven?_

 _If you even think it I will kill you painfully and slowly_

 _Can I help it if Prince Devitt wants to mate with you? Have you ever thought that if you mate with him he'll leave you alone_

 _Seriously I'm gonna put a Nafoi right through your skull, how could you say something so offensive to me, your elder!_

 _Sorry_

 _You is forgiven... this time_

"No Becky I'm not her mate"

"So she is single?"

"Yes" Storm said, about to warn Becky to stay away from Raven because of Prince Devitt but Becky had stormed right out the door hollering for Raven. Apparently the threat from Prince Devitt meant nothing to her.

"So Storm do you have a boyfriend?" Nattie asked hoping that the answer was no, she had the perfect man in mind for her new friend.

Storm laughed "I'm far too young for a mate, where I'm from you don't get a mate until you reach your three thousands"

They all looked at her strangely but she didn't notice, according to the time she was now on her break and right now she needed coffee, and perhaps if she was lucky there would be some ba-con on the food table. If not she could always go and get some.

Storm raced to the food table in hopes that the coffee was still available, thankfully it was and the table was occipied, not that Storm minded Miz other than him smacking her with his penis he was quite lovely to talk too, not as lovely as Aj but she would take it.

"Hey Storm"

"Hi Miz, please tell me there is coffee left"

"Of course" He handed her a cup, amazed that she skulled it back in one go and instantly went for a re-fill.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"What?"

"Skulling hot coffee?"

"I've had worse." Storm shrugged just as Maryse came strolling up to them. Storm instantly went on the defensive, hoping that Maryse wasn't coming to yell at her again, that was something that should only happen once. Once.

"I wasn't touching his penis I swear"

Maryse let out a laugh "Good lets keep it that way Storm"

"Will do"

"So how are you Storm? Fitting in all right?" Maryse asked, remembering when she was the new girl and knew nothing about this business, she knew how hard it was to fit in with a culture she knew nothing about. Back then she was nothing but a playboy model trying to play wrestler, many times she thought about quitting and admitting that they were right, but Trish Stratus and Lita took her under their wing and taught her everything she knew, and she vowed to do the same for Storm if she could. If the rumors were right, Storm wasn't just trying to fit into the wrestling world but the world in general, either way Storm needed all the help she could get and Maryse would do what she could to help both the girls.

"The lingo is hard to pick up but I'm getting there"

Maryse gently touched her arm "If you need any help I'm right here"

"Thanks Maryse" Storm didn't understand the touching part but she got the help part and that was enough. They talked for a few more moments until Aj arrived, suddenly Maryse got a sparkle in her eyes and told Miz pointedly that they had to leave. Even Storm clicked that it was the Hu-man way of leaving them alone. Which paid more dividends to Storm than anyone else, no one but Aj would know about the crossed boundries. Before she got to cross those boundries she had to make sure that she wasn't upsetting one of the biggest Hu-man customs.

"Hey Aj, can I see your hands?"

Puzzled yet amused he held up his gloved hands making Storm shake her head,

"Without the gloves"

"Tryin to see if I'm married?" He teased but still took them off so she could see the proof for herself. There was no ring that held him in place, not anymore.

"Yes. The girls were saying that messing around with a married man wasn't acceptable and even though I don't know what that means I don't wanna upset any customs while I'm here"

"As you can see I'm not married Storm"

"But you were?" She asked noting that one of his fingers had a pale line around it, a line that he couldn't see but his eyes weren't as good as hers obviously.

"Once upon a time yes I was married"

"Why are you not married now?" Storm asked not knowing that such things weren't asked straight to ones face, it was a custom that she hadn't yet mastered, she didn't see the issue, he had information and she wanted to know it, who better to comment on Aj's marital status than Aj himself. At least that was her reasoning.

"We got divorced"

"What's that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "You don't know what divorce is?"

Storm shook her head, strands of white softly whipping her pale cheeks.

"Do you not have divorce where you're from?"

"No, you're stuck with your mate until death seperates you. So since you're alive does that mean your wife died?"

"No, we just decided not to be together anymore"

Storm ponded that for a moment "So why get married if you were just gonna get divorced?"

"I was in love with her then I fell out of love with her" Aj wasn't usually comfortable answering personal questions especially to someone that he didn't know that well, but it had been a while since someone wanted to know the truth, he was more used to people just assuming, they assumed his divorce was the end result of ones infidelity, either her's or his own, the truth was far more simple, they simply stopped loving eachother and decided to part ways before they wound up hating eachother.

"Did it hurt?" Storm asked gently hoping that he had recovered from the pain of being divorced.

"What?"

"Your divorce"

He let out a chuckle in spite of himself, "Not physically"

"So mentally? I get that when I throw one too many _Nathu_ bolts, sleep usually does the trick"

Before he could asked Storm smiled again and moved onto her next question "How did you know you were in love with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know you loved her and not some random guy?"

He had no idea how exactly to explain that emotion but for her he would try, "When I saw her my heartbeat would race" _Just like it was doing right now_ , he kept that thought to himself, "And I would get butterflies in my stomach" _Yup, got those too._

"How did you get the butterflies in your belly?"

"Not actual butterflies Storm" Aj laughed "It felt more like a thousand flapping wings all going round in my stomach"

As the thought sunk in so did something else, she hoped to god that she was wrong but if Aj was telling the truth then she was in big trouble.

"Thanks for the info Aj, I gotta go like now" Storm was clearly panicked but he had no idea how to help, it didn't help that she just started marching down the corrider shouting for Raven.

"Why are you yellin for me?" Raven asked coming up to Storm, since he visit with Prince Devitt she had changed her clothes again. Now she was in a pair of short black shorts paired with a black shirt and leather jacket, some fishnets and her odd socks which she refused to take off. Out of all the Hu-man clothing, this was the one she felt the most comfy in, she was still wishing she had her armor.

"I have something to tell you"

"Ok, I'm listenin"

"You know Aj?" "The Hu-man with the very pleasing hair, I remember"

"Well he told me how it feels to be in love and-" Storm stopped talking in hopes that Raven wouldn't make her finish the sentence, but Raven just stared at her waiting for her to go on.

"Just say it Storm"

She took a deep breath, knowing that Raven wouldn't be happy about it "I think I'm in love with Prince Devitt!"

For the first time in ever, Raven wanted to rip Storm's head off her shoulders.


	33. Give me an emotion I can define!

**Chapter 33 Give me an emotion I can define!**

"Rae, say something!" Storm pleaded hoping that Raven would at least let her have a head start. To Storm being in love with Prince Devitt was the worst betrayal of their kind, he was a Warrior, she was a Hunter and the two being together in any capicity wasn't tolerated, no matter which planet they were on. According to what Storm was taught, any other mate of any other kind would be acceptable, but it should never ever be a Warrior, even a Hu-man was more acceptable. The feeling of wanting to rip Storm's head off vanished as fast as it came and she was back in control of her emotions.

"What makes you think you're in love with Prince Fucktard" Raven had really picked up on the Hu-man insults, she quite liked them if she was honest, they may not have magic like she did but they were inventive in their own right. Something she could appreciate.

 _I heard that_

 _You were meant too Prince Fucktard_

"Aj told me that when you're in love you get an increased heartbeat and butterflies in your belly"

"What do butterflies gotta do with it?" Raven asked slightly confused.

"Now real butterflies, he said it feels like several flapping wings in your tummy"

"Oh. And thats what you get when you're near Prince Dickless?"

"Dickless?"

"It means he has no penis" Raven said "So you think you're in love with him?"

"Yes! He makes me nervous to the point where my heart races and the wings in my tummy go into overtime, I don't wanna be in love with him!" Storm was about ready to tear her hair out, now she would've gladly spent an eternity in lord knows where space. Anything to escape Prince Devitt and her possible love.

Raven laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders "You're not in love with him Storm, you're cautious of him which is just plain smart, he is too strong of an enemy for you"

Storm looked to her "I'm not in love with him?"

Raven shook her head making Storm yelp with joy, clapping her hands, "Oh I'm so happy right now! Thank god I'm not in love with him! Now I don't feel so dirty"

"However this news is troubling" Raven went on as Storm was in the middle of doing a happy dance, she couldn't explain it but the news of not being love with scum of the Earth had made her so happy she just had to move her body every which way. It was a pity Aj wasn't there to share her joy, she wouldn't mind watching his body move in every direction possible.

"You said that the heartbeat increases and the wings go flappin in the belly, I get that when he's near me and I'm not weary of him at all"

"Maybe you're gettin the symptoms because you don't know how to kill him for good?" Storm suggested, she would suggest anything at this point, anything to avoid saying that Raven might love her worst enemy, she happened to like having her head attached to her shoulders.

Raven shook her head more than annoyed "I hate this emotion! Damn it Storm give me an emotion that I can define!"

"I'm not jamming your hand in the toaster again"

 _Well this is interesting isn't it?_

 _Seriously would you just piss off all ready?_

 _I'm sorry, you would rather have me out of your head and into your pants_

 _I'm not wearing pants you idiot_

 _Not what I meant Raven_

Raven ignored him, not that she could lock him out forever, whether she liked it or not Prince Devitt was always going to manage to get into her skull, at least he didn't know of her intentions yet, by the time he figured it out it would be far too late.

"Storm I need you to get me some supplies, would you mind going?"

"Sure" Storm shrugged, she had heard their conversation and even though she wanted to know what Devitt meant by getting into her pants, she held her tongue. Raven would rip her head off, but she knew that Becky couldn't. Storm took the list and before heading back to work, she would happily pick up some ba-con and coffee.

 _So would you like to know what that feeling is?_

 _What would it take for you to leave me alone?_

 _Like I told Storm, I'm not going anywhere Raven and since you have no ship, neither are you_

 _Oh I am so ripping off your penis Devitt_

 _You don't have to rip it off to get into my pants Raven_

 _Ok I'm gonna say this one more time and maybe you will hear me, I don't like you!_

 _Who are you trying to convince Raven, me or you?_

 _You!_

 _Liar_

Raven wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of being right. Not now, not ever.


	34. Impatience

**Chapter 34 Impatience**

Leishiec was getting annoyed, he had tried so hard to be free and soon enough his freedom was going to be short lived. At first he wasn't so worried that two skilled Hunters were on his planet, he didn't even worry that a highly dangerous Warrior was also here. In fact he welcomed it, he had seen it from the moment Raven arrived, Prince Devitt was more concerned on how to get his dick crammed in the lithe Hunter that he had forgotten all about the threat. He thought he had enough time to collect what he needed before he finally put Raven down for good, but apparently they hadn't forgotten about him, no they were still trying to find a way to get rid of him for good. What annoyed him was they were closer and closer to a solution than he thought. Leishiec sat in the tiny room that was allocated especially for him, trying to think rationally, trying to think of a solution that would leave him free and the Hunters dead. Sadly everything he thought of only ended with his own entrapment in the void. He shuddered against his will, he never wanted to go back to the void, he had spent enough time in the void to last a lifetime. The Hu-man he was overtaking was getting stronger, he used to be able to have full control over him but now thanks to his breathing techniques, he was able to regain every ounce of control he had lost. Leisheic knew he had to strike now, he had lure them into a trap of his own making, one where he held all the power. Power. That one word made him smile, it was all he ever wanted from Raven, the power she held in her veins was ancient and he doubted that even she knew how much destruction she could cause with it. The power she held wasn't in her teachings as a Hunter, it was _her_. Something about her made her the most poweful of any kind that he had ever seen and if he could somehow take it from her, he would be feared by all kinds, never again would he have to fear going back to the void, he would free to reign his terror every single day, nothing would be able to stop him. Before he got lost in his thoughts of hungry power, he had to get rid of the biggest threats to him, Raven and her annoying partner Storm. He need not worry about Prince Devitt, it would be easy enough to turn him into his own personal soldier, after all he had turned Rune into his dark puppet, he would easily do the same to Finn.

The knock came to his door pulling him from all dark thoughts, the Hu-man had overtaken again and he found himself being led to the door. Much to his annoyance the one known as Curt Hawkins was standing there, that goofy smile in his face.

"Hey Jinder, ready to go over our match?"

He reached out against the Hu-man's will and snapped the man's neck, the cracking gave him such comfort. The moment to strike was now and by the time he was finished the only one that would be freed would be the ultimate darkness.


	35. Good idea

**Chapter 35 Good idea**

 _Raven, you might wanna come see this_

 _I've all ready seen your bulge Devitt, it's not that impressive_

 _Just meet me at the east corrider, and don't be looking at my bulge unless you plan to play with it_

 _Sure I'll play with it Devitt, and by play I mean I'll rip it off with my teeth_

All Raven got was that sinister laughter bouncing around her skull, she had no idea what he wanted but it had to be important, at least she hoped it was because right now all she wanted was her coffee and ba-con. She couldn't get that meat off her mind, it was consuming her, just like the sandworms used too. There was a time where that was all she could think of, that never ending hunger in her stomach, she would gorge until she was sick and then would go back to gorging. Ignoring everyone on the way she met up with Prince Devitt in the east corrider, his magic had blocked the unmoving body from the Hu-man's, as far as they knew he was just staring at a random locker room. Raven pushed through his spell so she saw what he did, that twisted neck of some ginger man, the terror in his eyes glared back at her.

"I'm not an expert on Hu-mans but isn't his head meant to be the other way?" Raven asked checking over the fallen man, his body lay one way while his head had been twisted on his shoulders, the mark of Leishec branded into his forehead as though he was cattle.

"Do you see the dark mark Raven?"

She ignored his stupid question, of course she saw it, it was pretty hard to miss. Instead of spending her time answering Devitt's stupid questions she was getting her plan ready to set into motion.

 _Storm, whatever you're doing now, drop it and get back here, you need to see this_

It only took a few moments and Storm was standing beside her in the protective magical bubble, "Isn't his head meant to be the other way round?"

"He's dead" Finn got out harshly rolling his eyes at her stupidty, he couldn't believe that Raven's safety was resting with Storm.

"I got that Devitt, so what did he do? Let me guess he said hello to Raven, or did he try and share a friendly conversation, wait, I know! He merely looked in her direction and you went all psychomantis"

"I didn't kill him you idiot, it was Leishiec"

Storm kicked him in the leg, satisfyed when a purple bruise appeared, it vanished just as quickly but she had hurt him if only for a few seconds, it was better than nothing.

"So whats the plan cheif?"

"He's set a trap for us, he knows we'll figure this out and come straight for him, which is why we need a trap of our own"

"Speaking of that, I have a great idea to find him"

Raven waved her hand making the body vanish along with the bubble, Hawkins was now in the woods hidden by a spell, she could only hope that he liked his new home, the bottom of Raven's stomach.

"We'll walk and talk, you tell me the idea and I'll tell you the plan"

Raven and Storm just walked away from Finn talking in their native tongue about the good idea Storm had been harbouring.

"Is there anything I can do Raven!?" Finn called after her, Raven didn't even bother turning around.

"Fuck off and die!"

Since Storm had finished all her work and Raven knew she wouldn't be missed, they went straight to the woods in order for Raven to retrieve her meal. The moment their feet had touched the mossy floor, Raven grabbed her hunting knife and started hacking meat off the fresh Hu-man kill, at least Curt Hawkins' body wouldn't go completely to waste.

"So what's your idea Storm?" Raven asked between mouthfuls of Curt's soft flesh.

"I was with Becky today and we went to a shop to get the coffee and ba-con, I stepped on a black square and the door opened! It was like magic, I stood on the square and the door opened, I stepped away and it shut, it opened everytime I stood on the black square, the shop keep got very annoyed cause I was doing that for like twenty minutes."

Raven was more than happy to sit back and listen to Storm's idea, it meant she could shovel more of Hawkins into her greedy mouth.

"So I was thinking, with the right combo of spells we could make the _Aero-Prism_ alert us when Leishiec was close"

Raven swallowed a hunk of meat, using a finger bone to pick out the bits that had gotten stuck, "We can't do that, it's too fiddly and we don't have the exact amount of spells for that"

The silence settled around them as Raven finished her meal, other than the ba-con, Hawkins was the best meal she had found, she could only hope there would be a chance to get more.

"What if, instead of making the spell simply for Leishiec, we make it for magic" Raven suggested, "It can stay normal for us, glow one colour for Prince Devitt, and go another colour for Leishiec, that way all we have to do is get near every member on the roster, the best part is only me and you will be able to see the colour change"

"That is a great idea, he'll never see us coming!"

Raven laughed "Of course it was a great idea Storm, it was yours, the great idea I had was lets go see Grandfather Dorin"

"Raven you can't blame yourself for what happened to Dezolis, you couldn't have known what was going to happen"

"I can blame myself, I'm doing it right now"

"Ok you shouldn't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong"

Raven said nothing more about the subject, the guilt wouldn't go away, she truely believed it was her fault the planet had been attacked, it was nothing more than survivors guilt and she knew that it would never go away. At least she would get to take away the biggest threat to her planet.


	36. Broken in all forms

**Chapter 36 Broken in all forms**

The plan was all set, once and for all Leishiec would be gone and with any luck he would take Prince Devitt with him, at least thats what Raven told Storm, the truth was, she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to Devitt, she didn't know why after everything he had put her through, something in her brain told her that his leaving would thoroughly upset her. The last time she got that upset half of the man-eating forest was torched, Raven was just lucky that it could easily re-grow itself. Fire had always made her feel better, and when Rune was killed she needed alot of fire to help her through that particular pain. Yet, the very idea of Devitt leaving made her want to set the Earth a-flame. Raven tried to process her feelings but it wasn't working, the thought of liking her long time enemy just didn't sit right. She was curious enough to ask the Hu-man females if they had encountered this problem before, and if they had what did they do about it. Like Raven had planned, Storm was working, keeping an ear out for her signal.

As planned Raven ran into Prince Devitt, knowing that Leishiec would be keeping a close eye on the two of them, for now Raven had remain hateful towards him, something she could easily do. It helped that he gave her that smirk, the one that she wanted to punch right off his face. It was the same one he held when he took Rune from her. The pattern he held stuck in her mind, her male partners were taken away but for some reason, Storm was left alive, not that Raven was complaining about that, Storm had proven to be a good partner and the longer Raven had her the happier she would be.

"It's a good thing I ran into you Raven, I have somethin to ask you"

She rolled her silver orbs at him, still wanting to punch his handsome face into next week. "Fine, I'll bite Devitt, what?"

"Would you like to mate with me?" He winked at her, liking how the fire spread around her tiny frame so fast, he could see the fire eke through her as though her body was see-through.

"You're disgusting, you know that right?"

He ran two fingers up her arm softly watching as the goosebumps spread only to be eaten by the fire. "You could do worse you know"

Raven slapped his hand away, cursing herself for liking it, something she was sure he had picked up on, still she fought it down, nothing could get in the way of this plan, "Let me try and get this through to you one last time, I would rather mate with a Hu-man then you, I'd rather mate with a Motavian than you, I would rather-" "I get it"

"No, you are gonna stand there and listen to what I would rather mate with than you and maybe you will get it, I would rather mate with Leishiec himself than with you. In fact the very thought of your male organ going anywhere near my female organ makes me wanna vomit up my insides, in fact I'm gonna go home and get a scrubber brush, cover it in Hu-man cleaning product and ram it down my throat and clean my insides just for sayin that idea out loud"

He grabbed her harshly by the hair, dragging her forward so her nose was touching his, that look in his eyes would last for a lifetime, "You'll regret those words Raven" He shoved her back, her round butt hitting the floor hard. He stalked away leaving Raven to hope that he could still be trusted.

The anger cursed around his body, he knew that deep down he had noone to blame but himself, but still her words cut deep, each word slashing into his heart with angry vengence killing a part of him slowly and painfully. Like he figured Jinder came out of the male locker room, a superior grin on his face.

"Jinder can I talk to ye for a second?"

"Sure" Jinder followed him to an empty locker room, hoping that this conversation wouldn't last too long, he had to train for his match, not to mention the voice in his head kept trying to break through, trying to gain control.

"Do you still want her power?"

He just looked at him puzzled, right now he had now idea what the Irishman was on about and for a split second he thought he was actually drunk. It would explain alot at least. Finn sat on the bench, knowing that Leisheic was in there and he needed to draw him out with the only bait he had, how to kill Raven for good. After what she had said to him, Finn didn't feel so bad about his betrayal.

"She knows how to get rid of you for good Leisheic, in fact she has all the tools to do so, now you can say you don't know what I'm talkin about but we both know that isn't true now is it"

Jinder just looked at him, for some time the tiny room was quiet, deep brown eyes peering into that sea of blue, trying to figure out what was being hidden in the silent shadows.

"And why would you want to turn against her after being in love with her for so long?" Leishiec finally came through, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad having a Warrior on his side, it was better than having a weak Human, like the one he was taking over.

"She has humilated me for the last time, if she won't be mine then she has no use, if I can't have her then no one can and it will be my utmost pleasure to watch her die painfully and slowly"

"I still don't trust you, you are a Warrior afterall"

"You want her power and I know how to get it, when she is gone you will be free to reign your terror everyday, no longer will you be a creature that seethes in the dark"

"And the girl?" Leisheic asked probing deep into his mind, trying to find the scheme against him. There was none.

Finn shrugged "Kill her, I really don't care, I just wanna see Raven suffer. I want to see the pretty light in her eyes go dim forever."

Leisheic looked at him, still not wanting to believe that Finn had suddenly changed his mind about his love, he had come across many creatures in his lifetime and they all had one thing in common, the ability to love in some form, it had always sickened him, letting yourself go weak just because of a fleeting attraction. Even Raven had fallen victim to love, first Diego, then Deyente, then Rune. Each time one of her lovers were taken it killed apart of her. It would only be easier to take her over and steal her powers for his own evil deeds.

"So how can we stop her Devitt?"

Finn pulled the _Dragon Blade_ from thin air, "You know what this is right?"

His eyes expanded as he set his gaze on the long lost relic, of course he knew what it was, the only thing that would end his evilness forever.

"You gave that to the girl"

"No, I gave her a replica, one that was so similiar to the orginal she didn't tell the difference, right now I have the original and she has nothing but a useless fake, or in Human terms Storm" Finn laughed at his own joke before taking the blade from it's sheath, "All we have to do now is destroy it, once it's gone so is the chance of killing you for good"

"Give it to me!" Leisheic ordered, more than ready to get rid of that particular destiny once and for all, Finn shrugged "If you insist"

He pushed the blade through the soft flesh of Jinder Mahal, blood quickly trailing around the metal teeth, the true colours were shown and it just made Leishiec laugh, the echos bouncing around the room.

"Did you really expect that to work?"

"Pretty much" Raven said orbing from no-where with the real blade, Storm right by her side, Raven pushed the blade through his neck watching as the soul of Leishiec left trying to find another host before it was too late, Raven threw the _Aero-Prism_ at the soul, hoping that it would capture it like it was meant too. A burst of light splintered the room followed by a loud boom, Storm lay her body over the Hu-man Jinder Mahal, urging his body to hold on for just a few more seconds so she could heal his injury. Finn sprawled across Raven, protecting her the best he could, whether she wanted it or not.

"Can you heal him Storm?" Raven asked, caught between shoving Devitt off her or pulling him closer. Thankfully he got off her so she didn't have to make the choice. Storm lay her hands over his wounds, carefully pushing her healing magic, _Nares_ through his system. The only problem was when he woke up, he would remember a little too much. Before his eyes opened, Finn worked his own magic, a special kind of magic that was only found in a Warrior, the ability to take out memories. By the time Jinder properly opened his eyes, any memory of Leisheic was gone and he found himself on the locker room floor with the two foreign girls and Finn Balor staring down at him. With a little bit of odd explaining, he was more than happy to leave the locker room and resume his life, Jinder couldn't explain it but for the first time in years, he felt... free. He had a feeling that was the strange girls doing.

Finn picked up the crystal with great interest, a large chunk of it caved in and burnt black, there was no way any soul was getting out now. "It's broken" Finn said still checking it out, the soul was trapped and so was the ability to suck his magic from him.

"It's served it's purpose" Raven shrugged taking the crystal back and looping it around her neck, she would dispose of it later. Not that she felt right doing it, but she gave the blade back to it's rightful owner.

"Feels weird fighting on the side of good for a change" Finn mused putting the blade away for safe keeping.

Raven pulled him forward so she could run her tongue up the length of his neck, liking the taste more than she should have. "Hopefully not the last time either"

He would take that as a good sign, perhaps he had more chance than he first thought.


	37. Not too late

**Chapter 37 Not too late**

After finally succeeding in their mission, Raven felt lost. Usually at this junction they would go back to the guild, collect their money and get some sandworms, now Storm had to go back to work and she was left looking at Prince Devitt quite out of place.

"Before you go Raven, I wanted to talk to you"

"I'm listening Devitt"

Finn actually wasn't expecting to make it that far, he had thought that Raven would want to get away from him quickly, but now she just stared at him, waiting for him to go on.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry"

"For?"

Finn took a breath, he knew that bringing them up wasn't going to help anything but he had too, just so she knew that she was wrong about something, he did feel guilty about somethings, in this case making her so sad.

"For killin them, Diego and Deyente"

Her fist clenched with rage, as the past flew through her head, "Why would you bring them up?"

"Because I'm sorry that I took them from you, if it helps I did it for you"

"Wanna explain that one" Raven snapped, not quite sure whether to believe it, from what she recalled, he took great pleasure in killing her Hunters.

"They knew that you weren't one of them, I was afraid at what would happen to you"

Raven didn't say anything, letting the information wash over her. He was afraid for her, scared at the consequences if they found out that she wasn't one of them.

"They knew I wasn't one of them because I told them, they accepted me reguardless, you killed them for nothing"

"Oh. Sorry about that, I really thought I was protecting you, if I had known I would've left them alive" Finn said hoping that she wouldn't spot the lie, of course he would've still killed them but hopefully she wouldn't pick that up.

"I don't need protection from a Warrior" Raven snapped at him, "And Rune? Would you kill him again?"

"Yes." Finn said darkly "In fact the only thing I regret about that is not killing him slower"

Raven punched him straight in the face, his body sagging agianst the wall. "I should've killed you when I had the chance Devitt"

Finn wanted to fight back, his nature begging to come out, but he refused to fall into that trap. "He deserved to die Raven and you know it"

"Why? What is it that he did that pissed you off so much, other than being a Hunter of course"

Finn peered at her for a while, trying to figure it all out in his head, then it dawned on him, the only way Raven could let it go, she didn't know.

"You really don't know about Rune?"

"Know what?"

"I suggest Raven you search the memories of your newest friend, perhaps then you will figure out why I take such pleasure in killing your precious Rune"


	38. Not quite typical but close enough

**Chapter 38 Not quite typical but close enough**

Everything Prince Devitt said was messing with Raven's head, apart of her wanting to believe the sweet words he had spilled, but her cautious natute kept reminding her that at the end of it all, he was still Warrior. His kind and her kind were fated to hate eachother until the end of time, and it all started with her fourth partner, Rika. Raven blocked out the pain of that memory, after all the time had passed it still chipped away at her soul and made her hate Warriors even more. Or more to the point Prince Devitt. He had poked every curious bone in her body, she wanted to know why he would bother apologizing for two of his kills, but be quite proud of the third. It just didn't make a lot of sense to her, then again he had given her some cryptic clue, digging into Leishiec's memories might give her the answer. Raven wasn't quite ready to do that right now, for now she just wanted more of the liquid known as bourbon, just for a little while she wanted to go back to being a bug. So as Storm ordered some drinks for them, Raven sat alone at the table trying to decide whether or not to believe Prince Devitt.

"You know if you tell me the problem, maybe I can help" Storm said cheerfully as she put down the drinks, it was Storm's first time trying alcohol and she didn't want to do it unless Rae was happy.

"Prince Devitt said something today and it's got me thinking"

"What did he say?"

"He apologized for killin Diego and Deyente"

"You don't believe him? Cause thats understandable Raven"

"I believe him because he was tellin the truth"

Storm took a mouthful of her drink, the strong liquid burning a hole in her throat, but something in her brain told her to keep drinking it, it was like she had suddenly lost control of her own mind. So against her better judgement she kept drinking until the glass was empty, hoping to regain her control, instead her brain insisted on having another one.

"So what exactly has you thinkin?"

"I'm just curious about the fact that he apologized for the first two but not a third, in fact he said the only thing he regretted about killing Rune was that he didn't do it slow enough"

Storm pondered it for a moment, trying to avoid the obvious but knowing she couldn't she decided to take the risk and perhaps help Raven with her problem.

"I think Finn might be in love with you Raven"

"I'm confused, who's Finn?"

"Prince Devitt"

Raven rolled her eyes "Don't be calling him somethin else then, his name is Prince Devitt"

"On Earth his name is Finn, I'm just tryin to fit in with the Earth culture"

Raven said nothing to that, to her his name was always going to be Prince Devitt, or whatever insult she had learnt that day.

"Anyways I was talkin to some of the Hu-man females today and they shared a theory with me and I think it applies to you"

"I'm listening Storm" Raven said signalling for another round for them. Slowly but surely she felt the reality washing away into a heavenly buzz that made her feel all bug-like.

"I think he loves you more than he should, he killed three of your partners because they were in love with you, he can't stand the fact that someone else wants you as much as he does, so he gets rid of the competition so in the end he's the only one you'll want"

"That makes very little sense Storm"

"It makes perfect sense" Storm said knowing that Raven had understood but true to her colours she was going to deny a Warrior having affection for her. It was bad enough that now everytime she closed her eyes, all she could see was his scultped body looking good enough to lick up and down. It didn't help that she had Prince Devitt in her head telling her it was ok to do so but only if he could do the same to her.

"Pushin that aside I would still like to know why he was apologizing for one but not the other"

"That I don't know"

"That makes two of us" Raven muttered skulling the rest of her drink, she knew she would have to dig into Leishiec memories to get her answer, she had hoped that Storm had figured it out but apparently not and digging into the past was the only option. The other option of leaving it alone just wasn't an option for her, she just had to know one way or another.

"Hey!"

Raven and Storm looked to the voice, three large gentleman with marks of the Hunters trailing up and down their arms, they glared at Storm angrily.

"Do you know them?" Raven asked Storm who was still trying to place them, she couldn't remember meeting them but clearly they knew her.

"I have no idea who they are" Storm said before turning to the men "You have the wrong person"

"You're the bitch that thought it was a good idea to stick your nose in our business"

It crossed her face suddenly, remembering just how she knew them "Well in my defence you tried to grab my friend and take her away, she's married you know"

"Wait they tried to grab the Lana?"

"Yes"

One of them picked up a pool cue, brandishing it like a weapon, "Now you're going to apologize for sticking your nose in our business"

"Why would I do that?" Storm asked, as far as she was concerned she had done nothing wrong and apologizing for it wasn't going to happen.

The one with the cue stalked up to her, his face getting close to her's, his fingers poking a hole in her chest, he only really got one shot because when he tried to do it a second time, Raven grabbed his index finger and bent it backwards until he was on his knees.

"Don't be poking my partner, she doesn't like it" Raven kept bending it until the crack resounded in her eardrums, for a moment she thought it was the end of it but apparently the Hu-mans were just getting started. Storm lept from her seat, springing her wiley frame at the second man while Raven took on the other two. Raven had decided that since they were doing it, she too could use the pool cue as a weapon. The cracking of wood against Hu-man flesh combined with her strength made the man sink to the floor, knocked out cold. Knowing that he couldn't compete the third man made a very quick exit. Storm swung her leg kicking her target in the face so hard his nose shattered on impact. Safe to say that Raven and Storm were not allowed back at that inn, despite the fact that the Hu-men had started it, Raven gave the keepers some money for the damages but apparently it wasn't enough. Not wanting to cause more trouble they agreed to leave, hoping that they could find another place that held alcohol.

 _Would you like me to erase his memories Raven?_

 _Could you?_

 _Yes I can but it don't mean I will until you ask me too_

 _Ok, can you erase his memory so we can get more booze_

 _Sure_

 _Thank you Devitt, while you're at it, can you tell me why you killed Rune?_

 _No, you need to find that out for yourself_

"Man I hate that douchebag so much"

"Are you talking to Devitt?" Storm asked as they made their way down the street on their wobbly legs.

"Yes, he won't tell me anything, apparently I have to discover it on my own"

"Can you do it tomorry? I wanna crawl on the ceiling and pretend that we're bugs"

Raven happily agreed, more than willing to put off the task at hand. She knew she would have to deal with it eventully but for right now, she just wanted to be a bug.


	39. Drunken phonecalls

**Chapter 39 Drunken phone calls**

"I love being a bug" Raven said dreamily as she and Storm lay on the ceiling. They had found a wonderful store labled liquor that sold nothing but alcohol. With only a little bit of fumbling they managed to convince the shopkeep to let them have more bourbon. Now they lay on the ceiling so numb from the booze that moving felt like the worst idea.

"Me too!" Storm sung out grabbing more booze which was quickly vanishing. "Hey guess what I found!?"

Raven managed to lift her head long enough to see the tiny device in Storm's ivory hand. "Did you pick pocket her phone?"

"Maybe" Storm grinned pushing a few buttons so the screen lit up, "She put in a code but I managed to see what it was, so with a few buttons and done!"

The little padlock icon unlocked meaning Storm could ring anyone from Stephanie's phonebook. "Now we can call anyone we want!"

Raven shuffled over to her, watching as she pushed in a number and heard the ringing from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hello" Storm said pleasantly, she had no idea who she was talking too but they sounded nice enough.

"Hello?"

"Hello" Storm said again trying not to laugh, it seemed that hello was the only word the person on the other side could say.

"Who is this?"

"That depends who is this?"

They let out a loud groan before pushing end and leaving Storm with that annoying beeping.

"Well that was rude"

"Hey call Dad" Raven suggested, still amazed at the device. She longed to have one herself just so she could push every single button, just so she could see what it did. Storm pushed the name labled Dad.

"Stephanie! How are you?" Vince's boomed at them, Raven looked around looking for the loud voice, it was like he was right there with them on the ceiling.

"Hi! How are you? I'm on the ceiling being a bug!"

"Stephanie?"

"Nope not Stephanie but close"

"How is that close?"

"We're both women"

Meanwhile Vince had hung up and gotten in touch with his daughter another way, letting her know that her phone had been overtaken by two drunken women that claimed to be bugs.

Raven and Storm laid back on the roof giggling as the alcohol pulled them into an unknown sleep. At least it did until Stephanie came through the door. She stopped dead when she saw the two Hunters on the roof, being held up there with nothing but she guessed was magic.

"You stole my phone!" Stephanie said sternly, her hands on her hips.

"Stephanie!" Raven shouted gleefully, "In my defence Storm was the one who took it and we only called three people, and your Dad wasn't very nice"

"Please come off the roof, you two are very drunk"

With a little difficulty the two girls managed to land on their feet in front of Stephanie. Storm didn't want to give the phone back but she knew she had too.

"I just wanted to call all the Hu-mans and thank them for letting us on their home planet"

Steph couldn't help it, the anger she felt from having her property taken just melted when she saw their innocent faces, "Look why don't you two get some sleep, in the morning I will get you your own phones and you call anyone you want"

"Really?"

"Yes, but first get some sleep"

Storm laid on the couch, her eyes closing the second she felt the plush leather. Raven however was sliding her tiny limbs into the oven.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold, so I'm gonna warm up in the hotbox"

With only a little pulling Steph managed to prise Raven from the oven, "That isn't a hotbox Raven for keeping warm, it's for cooking food"

"When you get the new phone can you make sure that Prince Devitt doesn't have the number, it's bad enough he's in my damn head"

Of course Steph had no idea what that meant so she just assured her that she would do so.

Raven settled into her sleep, at least she tried too but Prince Devitt just wouldn't shut it.

 _Would you like me to sing you to sleep Raven?_

 _No thank you_

 _Perhaps you'd like me to keep you warm_

 _What did you have in mind Devitt?_

 _I could wrap my arms around you_

 _As nice as that sounds I'm gonna pass, I'm all ready falling asleep_

Prince Devitt knew there was no point in trying to talk anymore, he could hear the snores coming from her mouth. Without her knowing he orbed to her and watched her sleep, for a moment he lay beside her and just let her body mould to his. Perhaps one day he could so that for real.


	40. Picking through memories

**Chapter 40 Picking through the memories**

Raven didn't want to open her eyes, for she knew the second she did, she would have to pick through memories that she had long ago tried to bury. It was less painful that way, trying not to think of Rune every second of the day. Raven had loved all the partners Devitt had taken from her, but her love for Rune ran deeper and losing him almost had killed her too, now she had to re-live the whole thing because one way or another she had to know the truth. Very slowly she rose from her place on the table, hoping that Storm was still asleep, it was more wishful thinking on her part, of course Storm was awake, in fact Raven could hear her singing away in the shower. For the moment Raven laid back down on the table wanting to forget the whole thing, and just let Rune's memory rest in peace. The more she tried to ignore it, the more it burrowed in her skin like an infection and refused to leave. Knowing that she couldn't stall anymore, she pulled herself up and prepared for her travels into her own head. Wrapped in the light blue mantle Rune was wearing when he died, Raven clasped the crystal and allowed herself to go back to the day Rune was killed. It was like a video on mute, she could do nothing but watch as the memory played, she walking with Rune discussing what the next step would be if the medicine didn't work. The shiver ran through her when they ran into Prince Devitt, that sneer on his face turned darker, he locked eyes with Rune and for a moment in time they seemed to be having their own conversation, then with a single shot right to the heart, Rune flopped down, dead before he even hit the ground, Raven saw herself fall to the hard dirt, clutching Rune, trying with all her magic to bring him back. Raven shook the memory, she had seen his death enough, it plauged her at night and poked at her during the day, why couldn't she save him? Raven replayed the memory twice incase she missed something but the only thing she got was her heart cracking into a thousand peices.

 _You're in the wrong memory_

It was the only advice he had for her, not caring that she had tears streaming down her face. Raven took a deep breath and plunged her mind and astral body into the memories of Leishiec, at first she saw nothing, every inch of his memory was dark like his soul. Then she saw it, a flicker of light, spreading with each step she took towards it. Gently she put her hand out and scooped the flame into her grip, the bright blue soul spreading warmth into her frame, followed by a trail of ice that she couldn't explain. In the dark of the memory, she sat down with the flame, allowing Rune's soul to explore her body again, as though he had never left and everything was right with the world.

She could hear them shouting, yelling about the chosen one, it was those words that woke her up, she found that her body was still in the head of Leishiec. The flame of Rune had now burnt out and she was left alone in this cold place to see what she couldn't see. Her body followed the shouting until she was standing on the outskirts of their conversation looking in, Rune in his tall glory with the blue mantle she had given him, yelling at someone she couldn't see.

"We had a deal!"

"And now I'm revoking it" The man snapped back, man would be a loose term because she knew who was speaking, Leischiec. Raven got closer, still wondering what deal he had made with Leishiec and why he would even consider going near him in the first place.

"All right but you won't get Raven's power without me, she is the chosen one Leischiec and you know it, if you want your plan to go ahead then you're going to have to trust me"

She watched them as they made their plans, get to Meese where the outbreak first occured and infect her with the deadly virus, knowing how fast it would kill her and her power would be theirs for the taking. There was only two things that they didn't count on, Prince Devitt, and Raven wasn't the chosen one, Storm was.

The shaking gripped her as the memories of Leishiec began to fade, it had all settled in her stomach, threatening to rip apart her insides. The man she had loved, had wanted for all eternity was nothing but a dark puppet, he merely wanted her out of the way so the power could be all his. Everything that he had said had been nothing but a lie. It all hit her like a freight train, it also didn't help that Storm was shaking her, making her eyes roll around in her skull.

"Quit shakin me"

Thankfully Storm stopped the shaking but not the worry that cursed through her body.

"Are you ok Raven?"

 _Did you know Devitt?_

 _Know what Raven? That he was a dark puppet? Yes I did know thats why I killed him_

 _I meant did you know that I'm not the chosen one_

 _I'm aware that Storm is the chosen one yes_

 _And yet you still saved her?_

 _I saved her for you, after everything I have taken from you, the least I could do was save your best friend._

"I'm fine Storm" Raven held the mantle at an arms length as though the thing would suddenly jump up and bite her, "Burn that"

Storm just looked at her shocked, if there was any treasure she had killed for, it was Rune's mantle. "Rae, are you sure"

"Yes I'm very sure" Raven said, "Rune was a dark puppet being used by Leishiec"

"Leishiec was controlling him?"

"No, Rune made their deal all on his own free will, that's why Devitt killed him, because he was going to kill me, I don't care how you do it but I want that mantle gone by the time I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do something so utterly disgusting it's probably best if I don't tell you what it is"

That was how Raven found herself in Finn's locker room, as though he was waiting for her.

"You knew all along and you didn't tell me"

"Would you have believed me?" Finn asked knowing that her answer of yes would be a lie, of course she wouldn't of believed him, he was the enemy.

"Have you told her Raven?"

"That she's the chosen one? No, I haven't, I'm hoping I won't need too"

"I meant does she know that you're not a Hunter, though you play one very well might I add"

"Are you seriously blackmailing me right now?"

"No, but you have to tell her eventually, it would be best if she heard the truth from you and not from another source"

Raven knew he was right, Warrior or not, he still had a valid point. "I owe you this" Finn instantly put his arms ready to fight knowing what happened the last time she said those words. Instead Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a way she hadn't done since Rune. The scent of him washed into her nostils and for a second in time everthing was ok and as his arms wrapped around her, she felt nothing but safe and secure.

"Thank you for saving her" Raven whispered, she was finally understanding that Finn didn't do anything for Storm's benifit, it was all for her.


	41. Bra shopping & an odd request

**Chapter 41 Bra shopping & an odd request**

Storm still hadn't figured out what the big deal about her breasts were, she had been told of their function, they were to feed babes, but also men found them fun to play with, it was apart of the Hu-man mating ritual, still she couldn't figure out why men were fascinated with them, to her they were nothing more than slabs of fat with little pink nubs. Since she wasn't feeding babes, they were useles to her. The worst part was the fact that they kept moving, every step she took, they wobbled which only served to annoy her even more. Back home they had chest plates, an armor made from the lightest yet strongest of metals, they were to stop the breasts moving but also protected their hearts. Humans seemed to have nothing to stop the wobbling of large breasts and nothing to protect their hearts. She had tried asking the hu-man females about the problem but they just stared at her strangely, perhaps something like a chest plate had never been invented on this planet and the women just had to get used to the fact that their breasts were going to move.

Storm was still picking at her breasts when Raven caught up to her, Raven had informed Storm on most of the story reguarding Rune's mantle. Like she suspected, Prince Devitt had gained some respect from Storm, not that he wanted it she knew but still it was there. Afterall he had saved her life even if he didn't exactly want to do so. Like she had been instructed, Storm had destroyed the mantle hoping that Raven didn't change her mind and want it back. Not even the strongest magic could bring back that mantle, not the way Storm had destroyed it. She made sure of that.

"These things keep moving and I hate it" Storm annouced making Raven groan with agreeance, she two hated the fact that there wasn't any breasts plates on this stupid planet. If she was going to be stuck here for the near future, she would at least like to do it comfortbaly. Apparently that was far too much to ask.

"Have you tried asking the Hu-man females about the issue?"

"I tried Rae, but they just looked at me oddly, perhaps we just have to put up with it?"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen" Raven muttered marching her way to the womens locker room, she was going to get an answer one way or another. While she strode Storm decided to risk decapitation and ask her burning question.

"So are you and Devitt friends now?" Storm had heard all about the hug they had shared. It didn't seem like much but to share any kind of intimate moment with someone you have hated for so long, it was bound to open the door for questions. Raven said nothing, simply because she didn't know how to answer that question, on the one hand he had saved her best friend from certain death and in turn saved her entire race, but on the other he had savagely murdered three people close to her, it would've been four but Rune turned out to be a traitor so he no longer counted. Still there three others that had been taken from her and despite all the time that had passed, she was still hurting especially the slaying of Rika.

When Raven didn't answer, Storm wised up and decided not to push the subject, the last thing she wanted was to get into a fight with her best friend then find she would have to work out this strange planet on her own. Raven pushed the door to the womens locker room, making sure to quickly close it, the women were getting undressed again and apparently only those in the room could see it. Raven along with Storm, took a seat on the bench, Raven was too busy looking at the womens' breasts, she adored the mens locker room with it's dangling penis, but this room also made her happy, especially the firey redhead Becky. Like always they made no attempt to join in on the conversation, only because she had no idea what they were talking about in the first place. It was only when Lana put on something black and lacy over her breasts that Raven made her move. From what she could tell, the moment Lana put on the fabric, her breasts stopped moving. Raven got up and ran her fingers over the lace making Lana squeal.

"What is this?" Raven asked ignoring the screams, she was far too intruiged with the soft black lace, it was so delicate yet held Lana's breasts perfectly in place.

"That would be my breast!" Lana shouted at her pushing the small girl away, of course Raven couldn't understand what exactly she was doing wrong. In an instant Storm was by her side ready to give any deadly assistance if needed.

"Don't be pushing me, that's just rude" Raven said itching to get her fingers back on the lace, determined to figure it out and find out where they could get one.

"Don't be touching my breasts" Lana shot back making Raven look at her confused,

"I wasn't interested in your breasts the Lana, I want to know what this is" Raven said pulling at the strap, she loved how it was so soft and yet it held it's own strength especially to keep Lana's huge bust under control.

"You don't have bras where you're from?"

"No, we have chest plates, damn I miss my chest plate"

"Raven the chest plate is gone, you have to accept that" Storm said gently, Raven loved her armor like one would a pet, afterall she had made it herself and now it was gone, just like everything else her planet held.

"Never!" Raven remarked going back to Lana's bra, before Lana could say or do anything Raven licked the cup, feeling the scratchy lace on her tongue, this made Lana scream louder and back even quicker away from her.

"How did it taste Raven?"

"Deceptive, it feels soft, looks delicate and tastes scratchy, yet it holds the Lana's titties pefectly. We must get, what did you call it? Bras"

"Why did you lick me?" Lana demanded, even though she didn't know exactly what she had done wrong, Raven realised that whatever she had done, had upset the Lana.

"I wanted to know what the bra tasted like, as it turns out not very nice but I apologize for upsetting you the Lana"

"You can lick me if you want Raven" Becky smirked at her, she knew it wasn't fair since the young girl was with Finn Balor, but Becky figured there was nothing wrong with a little bit of flirting, Becky just couldn't help herself, the tattooed woman bought out her naughty side and the irish lass kicker wanted to explore it with everything she had.

"First we will get bras then I will come back to lick you Becky, you look tasty"

Storm glared at her partner, knowin that the licking would soon turn into eating and she didn't want Becky to be just another meal for her partner, she happened to like Becky who had been nothing but kind and paitent.

"Fine I won't do it" Raven surrendered to that harsh look, it looked as though she would have to look elsewhere for her meal. Perhaps if she got hungry and desperate enough, she could eat Prince Devitt.

"We should go and ask Aj about the bras, he seems helpful" Storm suggested making Becky snort with laughter.

"If he's any kind of gentleman he won't be eager to help you with this"

Of course Becky and the other women knew exactly what the redhead was talking about, but typically it went over the Hunter's head, all they got was Aj wouldn't help them with finding bras. Thankfully Storm had another ace up her sleeve.

Raven held onto Storm's wrist as she bowled through the hallways shouting for the one she called Miz, Raven didn't even bother tellin her to slow down because Storm wouldn't be deterred, besides it was good practice for Storm to take the lead because one day she might be taking the lead for good. Finally Storm stopped, a step further and Raven would've crashed right into Storm who would've been knocked into Miz and his mate was very clear when she said no one should be touching her husband. Just as a precaution, Storm made sure there was plenty of space between them.

"Miz we need your help"

"Help with what Storm?"

Storm held up her shirt, his eyes instantly shutting and his hand being put up like a shield, "These keep movin and we need bras"

"Please put your fucking shirt down!"

Storm put her shirt down thankfully "Do you know where to get bras cause we could do with some"

"If you promise to never flash me again I will get you some bras"

"Deal"

 _Did Storm just flash the Miz?_

 _Yeah she did, why is that bad?_

 _That would depend on who you're asking Rae_

 _I'm asking you Devitt_

 _Then no it's not bad, its fucking funny as hell, I don't know who to feel more sorry for, Storm or Miz, I think it would be a tie_

"Is he being a jerk?"

"Of course he's being a jerk Storm, it's Devitt, jerk is his middle name"

"Maryse will take you ladies to the nearest botique to get you some bras" Miz confirmed ignoring their odd conversation, it wasn't his business and he was just hoping that the less questions the less chance he had of being flashed again.

Maryse didn't mind taking the two strange girls shopping, she was glad to help in any way that she could. So while Storm was being measured for a bra, Raven sat with her on a couch waiting for Storm to return with the information with what being fitted for a bra entailed.

"So I heard through the locker room that you and Finn have a thing" Maryse asked hoping to get some good gossip, from what she could tell Finn needed a good woman in his life, so far he had picked gold digging whores, Raven while a little blunt seemed the nicest she had come across, other than Storm of course.

"I don't know what that means Maryse"

"It means that you like eachother, romantically"

Raven was still clueless but thankfully she didn't have to answer because Storm came flouncing from the room with a peice of paper in her hands.

"How was it? Did it hurt?"

"Nope, the lady measure you and then gives you a number, I'm looking for 13DD"

Raven knew that meant she would have to get measured next, not that she was looking forward to that but if Storm could survive it, then so could she. Perhaps Storm could get some more information out of Maryse about this apparent thing she had with Devitt. Raven stood in the little dressing room with the sales woman. So far she was told to take her shirt off and hold her arms out on each side, it looked like she was trying to fly but couldn't achieve lift off. When the lady wrapped the numbered tape around her Raven's fist flew up on instinct, much to the sales lady bad luck, she had touched her breasts and Raven took offence to it. The woman looked up at her horrifyed,

"Why did you punch me!?"

"Only I'm are allowed to touch my titties, and maybe Prince Devitt but mostly me" Raven shoved her shirt back on and strode from the room, almost barging into Storm who had heard the commotion.

"Did you hit her?"

"She touched my breasts!"

"That's how they are measured Rae, the tape goes around and a little touching may happen" While Storm explained to Raven what she had done wrong, Maryse tried to explain to the sales lady that Raven wasn't from around here, thankfully the smooth French accent seemed to calm her down enough to let Raven buy some bras. Grudgingly Raven apologized for hitting the woman, she still maintained that she had done nothing wrong, apparently she was the one who was wrong.

It didn't help that Devitt was in her head laughing his ass off. Once he finished laughing he would make a note to ask her about the comment she had made. It seemed all he had to do was wait for her to melt the icy wall she had put up. A few more moments weren't going to hurt him.

When Storm got back she was a lot happier than she was that morning, the bra had done the trick, her breasts sat comfortbly inside the purple lace she had picked out, Maryse was kind enough to help her pick out at least six different bras, with a little care they should last while according to Maryse. To make her day even better when she got to the coffee table, she found Aj there getting something to eat.

"Hi Aj, guess what I got!"

"Hi Storm, what did you get?"

The shirt came up again revealing a nice set of cleavage wrapped in pretty purple, "I got a new bra, isn't it so pretty?"

Aj was caught between looking and not looking, in the end he decided to do the right thing, his fingers eased over her's and pulled the shirt back down, saddned that he could no longer see the ivory mountains.

"Did you not like my new bra?"

How the hell was one meant to answer that without causing more questions, instead Aj decided to just switch topics, it was the best way to avoid trouble like getting aroused and Storm latching onto it like she had done with his butt. Not that he was complaining about that.

"I was hoping I could ask you out to dinner Storm"

"I don't know what that means, I get the dinner part and the Storm part, but the rest of it, well I don't get it"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Can Raven join us?"

"I was hoping that the date could be just me and you"

 _It's a Hu-man mating ritual Storm, well the start of it_

 _Why are you talkin to me Devitt?"_

 _I'm helping but if you're gonna be a jerk about it you can figure it out for yourself_

Storm had no idea what either man was talking about, but she would take the Hu-man over Devitt everytime, even if she had no idea what Aj was talking about.

"I'd like to have dinner with you Aj"

The smile that burst onto his handsome face made her believe that she had made the right choice, she liked his smile it made his blue eyes light up with joy. Aj set a time and place for them, all Storm had to remember was the name of the resturant and to meet him at eight o'clock sharp. Storm felt the excitement bubble in her veins, not only was she starting to understand the Hu-man lingo, she got to have Aj's company for a few hours. She just hoped he didn't change his mind, something Hu-mans did alot according to Raven.


	42. High honour

**Chapter 42 A high honour**

As it turned out, Aj did change his mind about the date, Storm felt the disappointment hit her like a _Nathu_ bolt right to the heart, it was only after he assured her that he didn't mean forever that the pain eased. He simply wanted to change the day of their date to tomorrow instead of that night. Once it had been settled, she felt the excitement grow again. She had talked it over with the females in the locker room, her first question being what exactly was a date. Storm felt she had it down until Paige instructed not to 'put out' on the first date as that would send the wrong message, of course Storm had asked what that meant exactly which is where the mating ritual known as sex had rared its head. Not having a lot of time to explain every inch of what sex entailed, Paige had given her some visiual information.

Storm went home to find Raven sitting on the bench eating ice-cream out of the tub, the frozen treat hurt her brain but she couldn't stop eating it. The white sweet ice reminded her of home just enough to stop her missing it.

"Did you find out what a date is?"

"Yes. It's when two people spend an evening together doing an activity, in this case dinner so they can get to know each other"

Raven put her icy-cream away, "That sounds really boring"

"I know, but the upside is I get to spend some time with Aj"

"Why is that good?"

"Because I like him, he's nice and he has such soft hair"

"Devitt has soft hair, you don't see me dating him"

"There is a difference with that Rae"

"And that is?"

"Devitt is a douchebag"

Raven couldn't argue with that so she let Storm have the victory, "So did the girls give you anymore info about this tradition?"

"Yes actually, Paige told me not to 'put out' on the first date, apparently that would send the wrong message"

"What are you not putting out?"

"Sex, and before you ask it, I have no idea what that is so she gave me this" Storm held up a small plastic like case. On the front cover there were several naked women doing odd things to naked men. It looked bizzare yet oddly fascinating. "Don't worry Paige assured me that it wasn't her sex tape although I'm not quite sure what that means either so I just thank you, she seemed happy with that"

Raven kept looking at the case, "Perhaps on this planet its a high honour? On our planet we get upgraded weapons and stronger magic, here they get a sex tape"

The first obsticle was getting the round disc to actually work, Storm and Raven sat down by the black box which held the same three letters that were on the case, DVD so they figured that the round disc went into the black box, of course that was easier said than done.

"Maybe we should call Steph" Storm suggested as Raven inspected the DVD machine,

"No, we're smart women Storm, we can figure this out" Raven started pushing random buttons, on the third try the machine made a slight noise and opened a secret compartment. "Ok, I guess we put the round shiny circle into the compartment and close the flap"

With gentle fingers Storm put the disc into the compartment and waited for it to shut. When it didn't shut fast enough Raven gave it a nudge. Much to her relief this seemed to make the shiny circle work rather than break it. The girls settled down to watch the black screen, at first nothing happened until the word _Warning_ flashed on screen.

"Warning; this DVD isn't to be-" Raven only got so far then the words vaninshed only to be replaced with more words.

"I was reading that!"

Storm shushed her so she could watch the movie, the second obsticle they came across was getting the movie to actually play. It was stuck on the opening scene while annoying music played.

"It says we need to press play" Raven commented trying to find the button that said play, like she had before she just started pressing random buttons. Once again the screen went black and the music stopped playing. Just when they were going to give up on the Hu-man mating ritual, the movie started to play. It started with a well built man writing something on a blank peice of paper, he muttered something just as a very busty blonde walked in. Raven looked at her in mild interest, she liked the way the woman swung her curvy hips, her large titties wobbling every which way. Raven figured that this blonde woman didn't know about the life saving bra. The two started to talk, their words lost to the Hunters as they had no idea what the lingo meant. Neither girl had heard the phrase 'suck my dick' or 'eat my pussy'

"What are they talkin about?" Storm asked as Raven tried to keep up, the two on screen had had enough talking as they started to furiously kiss eachother.

"I think they are kissing but it wasn't like that with Devitt"

"It was different with Devitt?"

"Yeah he wasn't licking my damn face for one thing" What the two onscreen were doing was nothing short of cleaning each other with their tongues. Hands running over every part of each other, the man ripping the woman's shirt open making the buttons fly everywhere. For some reason this made the blonde laugh, the girls of course missed the joke. Not that they were focused on that part, because the man started to wrap his lips around her pink nipple.

"So that's what they're for" Storm said as the man worshipped her giant breasts with his mouth and hands. They sat in silence for the moment as the man and woman performed the mating ritual. The man had her legs spread and was now using his tongue on the very hairy space between her legs. The woman seemed to enjoy it because she wouldn't stop moaning and writhing. Raven and Storm cocked their heads left and right trying to keep up with the action, it seemed that neither of them could keep still, or quiet. Storm started to squirm when the woman stuck the penis in her mouth, fear that she would bite it off in a single snap. She knew enough to know that would hurt but instead the woman didn't bite, she just ran her lips up and down while the man shoved blonde locks from her face.

"What the hell is that?"

"I believe Stormy-Jo, that would be a blowjob"

"Oh. Well I could do that" Storm commented, it didn't look that hard in fact it looked like fun, she couldn't help but wonder if Aj moved that much during the process. She hoped so because that would only prove that she was doing it right. The movie so far wasn't as bad as they thought, they got to see what exactly the mating ritual entailed, then it suddenly got worse because the final act had arrived, the thick penis which was very red at the tip slid inside the hairy cavern between the woman's legs. The look on her face was meant to be enjoyment, but to the girls it just looked painful. Especially when he started to rock backwards and forwards, his penis sliding in and out, the slapping of flesh bouncing around the room.

"Oh that is just weird and wrong!" Raven wanted to hide her eyes but her brain wouldn't complete the action, if this was the mating ritual to make a baby then she wanted none of it. She didn't know what was worse, the Earth way to make a baby or their way, their way was certainly less painful but it certainly wasn't that loud.

"What the hell is wrong with Hu-mans?" Storm asked as the man finally pulled his penis from the woman, they shared some more words before the next scene started to play. Raven had had enough of their mating ritual, for some reason the sex had made her hungry.

"Wasn't it you that said we shouldn't disrupt their customs?"

"That was before I saw the sex Rae"

"So I take it you won't be putting out for Aj on your date tomorry?"

"He even thinks about putting his penis between my legs I'm gonna rip it off"

 _Does she realise that what you saw isn't real sex_

 _What do you mean not real?_

 _It's like wrestling Rae, it's all a show_

"Devitt says its not real sex, it's a show"

"I'm confused"

"If it helps Storm, so am I, I do know one thing though"

"What?"

"If that is a high honour on this planet then I don't want it"

Storm quickly agreed, she could live on Earth quite happily without their weird mating rituals.


	43. Hell date

**Chapter 43 Hell date**

Storm was nervous, according to the girls there were so many last minute things she had to know that she was almost late. They had given her a list of instructions to follow and things that were ok to do and things that were considered rude. It was any wonder she was freaking out a bit. What she wouldn't give to be back on Dezolis, killing off monsters and drinking at the inn. She even missed the incubators.

 _Storm stop freaking out, you will be fine_

 _Easy for you to say, you're not the one going through this ordeal_

 _Storm! You are a Hunter, you have gone through worse things than this 'date'_

 _Yeah well where we're from most problems can be solved with fire_

 _You can do that to Aj but I don't think it'll help- Gotta go Aj is here!_

"Storm! I'm glad you made it!" He gave her a short hug which confused her, no one had said anything about this part of the ritual, still she enjoyed it. Every inch of his body seemed to mould to her's perfectly. If the rest of the ritual went badly she could at least have that hug as a second prize.

"Thank you for inviting me" She wanted to pull his body back but knew enough not too, he had all ready slipped an arm inside her's and led her into the restuarant. Her white eyes looked every where at once trying to pin everything to memory. The odd looking tables built straight into the wall, the tables in the middle of the room with little bits of paper, at least she knew what the fireplace was, that was one thing. Aj led her to a table and slid in one side, she was about to slide in beside him but he gestured her to take the other side, that was much better she could see him perfectly in his tight gray t-shirt with it's odd neckline. Little tufts of hair shining through, again she wanted to curl her fingers around it just to test it's softness.

"May I get you some drinks?" The red-headed waitress smiled at them showing an amazing set of pearly white teeth.

"Um do you have coffee?" Storm asked hoping that she could at least get that right. The waitress gave her that smile again,

"Would you like a flat white, long black, espresso, mochachino-" "Do you have normal coffee?" Storm interrupted, she had no idea that on this planet there were so many types of coffee, on Dezolis you had one choice, black with sugar-cane.

"White coffee with two sugars for the lady and I will have a beer" Aj piped up hoping that she wouldn't get upset with his meddling, poor Storm just looked so confused that he believed Nattie when she said the girl was an alien.

"Thank you for that" Storm let out a breath, she had coffe so at least that would make everything else tolarable.

"So why are you here?" Aj asked hoping not to sound rude, or perhaps the strange pretty girl didn't have the concept of rudeness where she was from.

"Because you asked me to come here"

"No I meant _here_ "

"On Earth?"

"Yeah, why not"

"Well, our planet broke into a million peices and we needed to escape quickly so we go to the ships, Rae tried to get us back into Motavia's orbit but the _ChoasSorcerer_ distracted us, so we crash landed here, Hunter found us and he helped us build a new life." Storm said pleasantly as their drinks arrived. Aj as most people would be was starting to regret asking her out at all, the girl was clearly insane or at the very least delusional, he wasn't quite sure which. He watched as she took a sip of her coffee, a little bit of froth landing on her lips. She licked it away quickly and started to skull the coffee back as fast as she could. Storm let out a belch before she could stop it, "Sorry, but it was really good cofffee"

"You have coffee on your planet?"

"We used too, before it exploded, of course we only had one option black with sugar-cane"

Aj was now wondering if he could escape this trainwreck of an idea before it went any further.

"So Aj why are you here?"

"I was born here"

"Yes, I've seen your mating ritual known as sex, I didn't much care for it"

"Why not?"

"It seemed rather painful to be honest, the woman did a lot of moaning and wriggling, it was like she was being set on fire, and I looked at the ritual very carefully there were no _Foi_ spells involved."

Just as he was about to cancel the whole idea, the waitress came back, that white smile shining just as much as ever, "Have we decided on what we're going to order?"

Storm picked up the menu and read each dish carefully, looking for words that she knew but nothing came up. She had never heard of a Coach Burger, or Prawn Cocktails.

"Aj what are you getting?" Storm asked hoping that he would recommend something or order something for her like he had with the coffee. He looked at her face and just couldn't squash this evening for her, clearly she was liking the concept and despite her being a little crazy, he did like her enough to at least let her try and redeem herself.

"We'll both have the roast of the day"

Storm handed back her menu, apparently one wasn't allowed to keep them, which saddned her because she wanted to look up each dish so she could pick something for herself next time.

"So why did you want to be a wrestler?"

The way she looked at him, her focus right on him clearly wanting to hear every word he spoke. As he began to explain Storm was hooked, his accent was just so smooth and enchanting, not to mention that it seemed like he had more of a choice than she did, not that that she was upset about that, it was always nice to have the option.

"I'm boring you"

"Not at all" Storm said meaning every word, the best part of this date so far was listening to him speak, something she could do for eternity, if he allowed it of course. Storm felt the nerves come back when their meals had arrived. The food looked nice enough, and smelt even better but since she had no idea what any of it was, she wasn't exactly chomping at the bit to try it. Aj watched in fascination as she poked at her roast chicken with her fingertip, as though expecting it to move. She moved onto the mash potatoes next, scooping up the fluffy whiteness and cramming it in her mouth. She must have liked it because she picked up a whole handful and started eating it like a savage. Storm was so lost in her food experiments that she didn't notice that Aj had picked up his utensils and was using those like a polite Hu-man. Storm finished with the potato and started on the little balls of green that were every which way on her plate.

"Those are peas Storm"

She poked at a couple, watching them roll around. They reminded her of mini _Chirpy_ eggs, and if she recalled she quite liked _Chirpy_ eggs. Storm scooped up as many as she could and put them in her mouth, they were decieving, looking nice but tasting foul. Not knowing what else to do she spat them out all over the table, all over Aj and unfortunately all over the waitress.

"Ugh! Storm no like peas!" Storm was still spitting them out, each pea coming out like rapid fire and Aj and the waitress were busy being pelted. When they were all gone, Storm finally looked up and found that she had two sets of eyes staring at her.

"I no like peas!" She announced before going back to the meat, Aj could only hope she did better with the chicken.

Dinner was bad enough so Aj decided to skip dessert and get Storm straight back to her hotel room as fast humanely possible. Storm had decided to give the peas another chance and once again managed to fire them every which way. The worst part was Storm really had no idea what she was doing was wrong, she figured most Hu-mans had that reaction to something they were trying for the first time. Aj could only hope that Storm didn't know about the concept of a second date, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, especially since crazy people were unpredictable, and he needed all his body parts intact.

Aj like a gentleman dropped her at her door, "I really enjoyed tonight Aj"

"You did?" He knew that he didn't exactly have the best time but for some reason she actually did.

"I hated the food, I hated the music, I hated the resturant and I hated the waitress, but the company? I really liked the company and that made it worth it"

Aj saw it in her eyes, every word was the truth, the only part of the date she actually liked was his company, something he hadn't come across for a while but perhaps that wasn't enough to warrant a second date. With more nerves than she had ever felt, Storm decided it was time for the last ritual of the night, the goodnight kiss. So with everything she had learnt she prayed that she was doing it right. Aj felt the spark come off her lips as they connected with his softly, very gently she ran her tongue across the closed seam of his lips, for a moment she thought that she had done it wrong but after a moment he began to kiss her back, more sparks flying between them just as the door opened and Raven latched onto Storm's wrist.

"Sorry but I need her Aj"

The door slammed in his face before he could even question what the hell had happened, he knew that now he had a choice to make and he wasn't sure which way to go, ask her out again and risk another horrid display or leave her be and let those electric kisses that floated up his spine go to someone else. For once, no easy answer came and he knew that sleep wasn't going to help like it usually did.


	44. Watch & wait

**Chapter 44 Watch & Wait**

Finn looked to the stones again, not daring to believe what they were telling him, Warriors had a long standing tradition of reading stones, the special bone shaped stones could answer any question as good as what the Humans called a 'Psychic' It was just reading them that would prove difficult if not taught how to do it. From an early age he had learnt how to read the stones, and how to shape the outcome for his own need. After all he was the one that bought Triple H to the Hunters, he knew that deep down Hunter would be oh so eager to help, it took some convincing but as always, Finn got his way. Finn could easily take memories but he could also plant them, this time it was the form of a recurring dream. He knew that Raven would be landing on the planet, he knew that they would need some help, so he got them the best help that would keep her close to him at all times. It was the reason he was so happy to help Aj Styles land the ivory beauty, if Storm was busy then Raven wouldn't see it coming, she would dive on in without thinking twice. Finn picked up the stones and threw them again, just to make sure that what he saw was the future, there it was on the pearly white bones, just how he would get the lithe Hunter for his own, and it would all start with Aj Styles. It was all there, the date not going well and Aj deciding to not pursue her, until a little chat with an old friend ensues. According to the bones it was nothing to worry about, it would all come together in the end, all he had to do was watch and wait and be as patient as possible, for the meantime however, little visits to her dreams would do no harm. It was just another way to keep her rattled, off balance, which is exactly how he wanted her.


	45. Embrace

**Chapter 45 Embrace**

When Finn turned up at Raven's location in the woods, she was sitting on a random log with a fire going, as though waiting for him to show up. Raven gave him a sly smile, her hunting knife hacking bloody meat off the carcus in front of her.

"You sure took your sweet time Devitt"

"I didn't realise I was late" Finn took a seat on another log, her silver orbs not missing an inch of his movements, just like everything she did, he noticed. She had changed her t-shirt to a number that showed more cleavage than he was used too, it didn't help that she had blood oozing down between them, the urge to lick it off her skin was becoming harder to control. She offered him a hunk of well burnt meat with her hunting knife, he declined it making her laugh at him.

"Since when are you not hungry?"

"Guess I'm not in the mood for, which animal did you slay?"

"I think his name was George, but don't quote me on that Devitt" Raven shoved more meat in her mouth, she saw that look cross his face, "I didn't think you were so squemish, if I recall rightly, Warriors are the ones that eat each other, after all isn't that how you keep the clans pure, you eat eachother? Or am I mistaken?"

"Oh you're right about Warriors, but last I checked Hunters don't pertake in that kind of thing"

"Well as you're so fond of saying Devitt, I'm not a Hunter, although I play one very well"

"Why exactly did you kill this 'George'?"

Raven shrugged "He was tryin to rape some woman in an alley, not that I know what that is exactly, but I do understand the words 'no', 'stop' and 'help me' So I helped the young lady, and not to mention I got a free meal, Storm gets one so why can't I?"

"Speakin of Storm, why is it that she is tryin very hard to fit in and yet you're not interested, why is that? Missin home a little too much Rae?"

"Who says I'm not tryin? You wouldn't believe what I did today"

"What did you do?"

"I went to what the Hu-man's call a zoo. There were so many fantastic beasts there Devitt! I especially enjoyed the Tiggers"

"You mean tigers"

"You will have to excuse me, I still don't have the lingo down, anyhow I enjoyed the tigers, expecially the black and white ones, I didn't much care for the orange ones, you of all people know how I feel about the colour orange." Raven ripped more meat off the bone, aware that Finn was now more intruiged with her than ever, exactly how she wanted it. If he wanted to play this game with her, then so be it, she would play along, at least until she had the answers she wanted, no doubt he would be more than eager to share with her especially after what the bones had told him.

Finn settled back on his spot like it was a comfy armchair, "You seem to have changed your tune Raven, usually by now you've put a fist through my head"

"I realised Devitt, I shouldn't be smashing you, I should be thanking you, afterall you were the one that told me I should embrace my dark side, or at the very least let it out to play a bit more" Raven sheathed her knife, her body easing off her spot until she decded that Finn's lap would make a better seat, her blood-stained breasts centremetres from his chest, her hips straddling him perfectly, his cock starting to grow in his jeans, just feeling her that close was almost too much, yet they both knew that his guard wasn't completely down, it just so happened that he was aroused at the same time.

"I saw the movie girl do this" Raven whispered moving her hips like she had seen, feeling his member rub against her, she didn't expect to like it so much but she happened to like the feel of him against her. "But I don't seem to have the same effect that she did, perhaps I'm doin it wrong?"

His fist wrapped in her hair, pulling her neck back roughly so his tongue could trail over her breasts, the blood a sweet bonus. Finn couldn't remember the last time he had eaten Warrior cuisine, it had been more than a few centuries. For the moment, Raven let him have his way, she didn't know why but that Hu-man tongue of his felt better than she thought, sure it was taking away her meal but it did a damn good job of cleaning up.

"You should know Devitt, I no longer miss home, in fact I have found somethin to keep me busy for a long while" Her hips still moved and for a moment he almost forgot she was even speaking, Finn pulled his tongue away needing precious oxygen for a moment or two.

"And what is your new passtime Raven?"

She just looked at him blankly, she was right, the lingo was still evading her. "What is gonna keep you busy Raven?"

She gave that sweet smile, her body finally leaving his. "Oh you will see Devitt" Rae bent down and kiss his cheek softly, sad that she had too leave so damn soon, but Storm was due home any minute and she needed to be breifed on what a date entailed. The chills went up his spine, her candy-coated lips right by his ear,

"By the by, you're not the only one that can read the stones Devitt"


	46. Quick debrief

**Chapter 46 Quick debrief**

While she undressed and got ready for bed, Storm explained everything that had happened on her date, including spitting the disgusting peas every which way, imagining it in her head Raven couldn't help but laugh. Poor Hu-man having peas spat at him like a _Nathu_ bolt. She could only hope the poor man was still standing.

"There is one thing that has confused me about the whole thing though Rae"

"What's got you so confused?"

"Paige said if it went well, he would ask for another date, I thought it went really well but Aj said nothin about another date"

Raven picked up her bones, "We could always ask the stones"

Storm had no idea that Raven could even do that, she like many people had thought that only a Warrior could do such things. During her teaching she had learnt how they worked, but as for reading them, Storm was lost.

"How do they work Raven?"

"It goes off the five W's and the one H, who, what, where, when, why and how. You ask a question and the six stones come together to give you an answer, of course if you don't desire the outcome you can always change it"

Storm pulled on some nightware and settled down on the bed with Raven, the clinking of stones rattling in her hands, "Hold your hands out Storm"

Since it was Warrior magic, she was hesitant but knowing that Raven was right beside her like every other time put her fears at ease, at least for the moment. "You have to ask the question Storm, it works from your energy, I'll help you read them"

Storm thought really hard about her question, why was there no mention of a second date from the pretty Hu-man known as Aj Styles. She gave them a rattle and threw them on the bed like one would dice. Raven peered over them, reading something that Storm couldn't see.

"Interesting"

 _Indeed_

 _Can I have one conversation without you in my skull Devitt?_

 _Nope especially after what you did_

"What is it Rae?"

"Well accordin to the bones, Aj didn't ask for a second date because of what happened at the first, but then an even occurs and he changes his mind"

"What happens?"

Raven looked over each bone carefully trying to find the answer, but nothing had come up, like most magic, it could only do so much. "It doesn't say, but in the end you get a second date and it goes alot better than the first"

"Because I figure out what happened on the first that was so bad" Storm may not of been able to read the bones, but she wasn't stupid, at least not as stupid as Devitt thought.

"Well me thinks that spittin peas at the man had something to do with it" Raven suggested, "Although if that was me, I would've done the exact same thing"

Storm slipped into bed, she was more than ready for sleep after the exhausting day, not to mention she wanted to think more about those electric kisses, they started with her lips and tingled down her spine, it was a good thing Raven had pulled her inside when she did because a moment longer and she knew a _Nawat_ beam was on it's way out, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to explain how she shot a beam of ice from her hands.


	47. Teachings

**Chapter 47 Teachings**

The next morning, Storm headed straight for the womens locker room in search of Maryse and get an explaination as to why Aj didn't want a second date. She had been over it and nothing was coming to mind, to her she had acted completely normal and had done nothing wrong. Much to her relief Raven tagged along with her, she was just as interested in finding out what had gone awry. The date concept sounded boring to her but if it was a way to pass the time then perhaps she should at least give it a shot. The moment Storm came into the locker room, the women all crowded around her, asking what had happened on her date.

"Before I tell you perhaps you can tell me why he didn't ask for a second date?"

"Tell us what happened on your date girl" Naomi said, her bright green hair swishing every which way as she took a seat. After a quick breath, Storm relayed everything from start to finish about her date, she wasn't even finished when the girls in the locker room started pissing themselves laughing. Mostly it was the thought of Aj being pelted with peas.

"Is that why he didn't ask? Because I spat peas at him? Cause I can say sorry"

Naomi took a deep breath, trying to halt the laughter in its tracks, which wasn't quite working. "Did you read that list we gave you?"

"Yes, but it said nothing about spitting peas"

The girls went back to thier laughter while Raven and Storm just looked at eachother confused, perhaps fitting in on Earth wasn't going to be so easy, it was a strange new world filled with traditions and rules that they just didn't understand.

"Can you teach me how to do a date properly? I wanna show him that I can do it"

"I can teach you Storm" Charlotte spoke up, her blue eyes lingering on the Hunter as though she was prey. "If you want too that is"

It only took a second but in that second, Raven's strong hand was wrapped around the Queens' throat, pinning her against the wall until her feet dangled. If it wasn't for that dangerous look in Raven's ashy pools, Charlotte would've laughed right in her face, for the minute Charlotte was having trouble breathing, the other girls scrambled around trying to get Raven's hand off her neck.

"You go near my partner I will rip your fucking throat out, got it?" Raven banged her head before releasing her, leaving her to cough and gag on the floor.

"Raven?"

"She wanted to teach you the wrong thing, apparently it would be funny" Raven spoke only to Storm, ignoring everyone and their words. Now the girls couldn't get away from them fast enough, except two females that either had no sense to be afraid or realised that past the scary strength she was protecting her partner at any cost. Ronda Rousey had seen power and strength in all forms, but what Raven managed to do and so fast, she was rightly impressed. Nattie plainly just wasn't a fan of Charlotte. Bad blood and all that.

"I can teach her, if that isn't an issue with you Raven" Ronda didn't mean to make it sound like a challenge, although apart of her hoped that Raven would take it as such, Ronda wanted to see what the tattooed woman could do against a real opponant. Raven looked her up and down before letting out a smile,

"That would be nice of you, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Ronda"

"Raven" "Are you sure you don't mind teaching Storm some basics, I know you are quite busy"

"It shouldn't take too long should it?"

"Not at all, I'm a fast learner" Storm hoped that Ronda wouldn't suddenly leave her hanging in her quest to be funny. Storm still didn't understand how humor worked on this planet.


	48. Predict that

**Chapter 48 Predict that**

While Storm was learning Earth customs, Raven was trying to find that beautiful sound. It rung through her eardrums until she couldn't stand it, she had to find it before it vanished for good. She couldn't quite explain the sound but it was like a twang, like several strings being plucked at one time, the melody had eluded her but that didn't matter, it was that sound that mattered and with each step, it got closer. She rounded a corner to find the music from it's source. A very bearded Hu-man was sitting on a crate with the musical object, one hand wrapped around it's neck while the other arm was placed on it's thick body, his fingers picking at the strings which was how the music was made. She didn't even care that Finn was standing with the Hu-man, for the meantime she ignored him, knowing that would drive him crazy.

"What is this glorious object?" Raven asked, still in awe in how the music he created came ever so easily. She ran her fingers over it expecting the magic to flow but nothing happened.

"It's a guitar" Elias looked at the strange girl, he knew that they were foreign but what kind of place didn't have a guitar?

"Can you play it?"

"Of course I can play it!"

"No I mean, will you play it for me?"

"Whats your request?"

"For you to play this gee-tar"

Elias barely kept the laughter to himself, "I mean what is your favourite song"

"I don't have one, you pick something"

Shrugging, Elias started to play the 'gee-tar' for her, that smile bursting onto her face with each pluck of the strings.

"May I try?"

 _You realise he thinks your a whore right, although right now I can't say he's wrong_

Finn saw the red splatter across her face, he was merely trying to get a reaction from her given how she was ignorning him, she couldn't ignore that, he knew. Raven took the instrument and swung it at his head, she was more annoyed that he stopped it as though it was nothing.

"That shit is gettin old Rae"

Her foot came up and caught him right between the eyes knocking him backwards. _Predict that fuck-o_

Elias just looked between them wondering what the hell was going on, it didn't help that Raven was now strolling down the corrider singing 'strum' at the top of her lungs. At least his guitar hadn't been broken this time around.


	49. Storm's new job

**Chapter 49 Storm's new job**

Aj still had no idea what exactly to do, he needed some advice but nothing was coming to him. On the one hand Storm's behaviour was just plain embarrassing, but then again, the girl was new to this concept and perhaps he should be far more patient with her. It was those kisses, they still vibrated up and down his body, but could he really keep her around simply for one reason. Aj talked it over with Finn in hopes that the Irishman could give him some insight. It was Randy Orton who provided the answer.

"Stop acting like a fag choir boy for one thing"

"Thank you Randy, that is so helpful"

Randy got that sinister smirk on his face, the idea coming so fast it made him dizzy. "Oh you wanted me to help! Oh I will help all right" He strode out the door making Aj regret opening his mouth to start with.

Randy caught up to Storm just as she had finished with Ronda and Nattie. He knew exactly how to push Aj in the right direction, all it would take was some talking.

"Storm, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She glared at him, clearly not forgetting how he was rude to her partner.

"I wanted to apologize for the racist remark"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too"

He ushered her to some crates for some semi-privacy, "I would apologize to Raven but to be honest, she kinda freaks me out, its her eyes. They seem to change right in front of you"

"If that's the thing that freaks you out you wouldn't last six seconds on our home"

"I wanted to talk to you about your new job Storm"

"I have a new job?"

"Yes, Hunter wanted me to talk to you about it"

"Ok, what do I have to do Randy?"

"Hunter wants you to check that the male equipment is working, you know test it out and make sure it isn't broken"

"Male equipment? I don't know what that means Randy"

He just stared at her, not knowing whether or not she was telling the truth so he decided to just be as descriptive as possible, no doubt that would help Aj get some answers.

"By male equipment I mean their dicks, you have to rub them and make sure they can get hard. So you have to run your hand up and down it like this" Randy showed her the motion so Storm wouldn't get it wrong. "Now it might be a bit dry so you'll have to lick it and make sure that it doesn't hurt, now your back might get sore so it might be a good idea to get eye level with it. Just so you know that you're doing it right"

"How will I know if his equipment is working?"

"You'll know when you're finished"

"Ok, so are you first?"

"No, Hunter says to do it in order, so Aj Styles would be first. He's in his locker room so you might wanna hurry to catch up to him Storm"

Taking her new job seriously, she instantly marched to where Aj was determined not to fail at this job. Storm knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer she bowled on in. Aj was in a stir, he had no idea what was going on but it was like a dream and he couldn't wake up no matter how hard he tried. Storm starting undoing his jeans, trying to remember everything Randy had told her, she wanted to prove that she could at least do one Hu-man custom right. Aj tried to speak but the voice was halted in his throat, her hand rubbing up and down his cock, the blood flowing faster than usual. Storm got down on her knees in front of him, her pink tongue licking every inch of his hard cock making sure that this process was comfy for him. Aj kept grunting, the pleasure he was feeling overriding the swirls of guilt flooding his system. Her hand worked up and down, faster and faster trying to keep up with his body. It was an easy pattern to pick up, he thrust one way and she went the opposite way, this seemed to satisfy him. Storm kept getting closer and closer to that red tip, it looked like it was on fire and the only thing that could put out fire was water, so she licked the tip in her efforts to cool him down. For whatever reason this seemed to please him more. Just when she thought nothing would happen, the hot tip exploded landing hot goo all over her cheek, just missing her left eye. Storm lept back, clearly surprised that she got hit from no-where, her hand reached out and smacked his penis for it's rudeness. There she was trying to work and his penis just spat at her, it wasn't on and she wouldn't stand for it, on any planet. Aj passed her a towel so she could wipe her cheek, he wanted to say something but Storm beat him to it.

"Right your equipment is working, now for the next one"

"Next one?"

"Randy told me that I had to check your male equipment"

Aj groaned, he should've known Randy would do something like this, that man had a very warped sense of humor.

"Storm before you do that again, go and talk to Hunter about this new job"

Storm just shrugged, if she was honest she was glad that she didn't have to do it again straight away, her hand and arm was sore. Again all she got in her head was Devitt laughing, she tried to ask him but he was more content on just laughing at her.


	50. Can't resist you

**Chapter 50 Can't resist you**

The moonlight eked over her skin, as though she was dancing knowing that no one was watching. Finn watched as she walked around the clearing, letting the night wash over her true form. Her body stopped and turned straight to him, not bothering to hide what she actually looked like. Finn however adored her even more, especially the long red tail coming from her lower back.

"I never knew you had a tail Raven"

Her tail flicked as his accent waved over her, then it went back to waving up and down, it looked like she was wagging it. Finn couldn't help but smile.

"Does this mean that your happy Rae?"

Her tail flashed against the night, the pointy end catching him straight across the face, a slash of red appearing on his plump cheek.

"You tell me"

"I thought you were past hitting me?"

Raven said nothing, she just stared at him, trying to figure out everything in his head. Most of it she couldn't understand but that didn't mean she would forget it. Something about his energy mingled with her's daringly, it was a pure rush that she had never felt before. With each step she enjoyed it more and more, if she was reading him correctly, Devitt enjoyed it just as much.

"So have you told her yet Rae?"

"Why are you so interested in my telling Storm Devitt?"

"Because I believe she has a right to know, and you know I'm right. Tell her before she figures it out for herself"

Raven didn't have a chance to answer because Finn just vanished from sight leaving her alone to bask in her moonlight.

Finn had just finished his cold shower when he heard the whoosh from the wind. He hung a towel around his hips letting loose drips dribble down his chest. He was getting used to how aroused he was around Raven, but something about that tail had him more aroused than usual. The cut on his cheek was easily healed but he could still feel the inch of pain running down his face. For the first time in almost four centuries Finn got a fright, he just wasn't expecting Raven to be in his home of all places.

"I like your dwelling Devitt"

"Is there a reason you have followed me home?"

"Because you're right Devitt, I need to talk to Storm, I'm just not sure how to do so"

"The Humans have a saying Rae, the truth will set you free" Finn took a seat on the couch, hoping that Raven would sit next to him, just to feel her close. Much to his delight Raven took up a seat right across his lap, her curves inches away from his almost naked frame, the effect so instant even Raven got dizzy. Yet she could feel it, he was holding something back, an instinct that rushed around his body he tried to keep away from her.

"Why do you resist it so?"

He kept his hands off her skin, "It's best that I resist"

Raven moved her hips, feeling the excitement grow harder, a thin peice of matarial between them almost nothing. The energy bouncing bewteen them as she kept moving her body. Finn wasn't sure how much longer he could resist, he knew that she knew nothing about what exactly she was doing to him, the man inside him demanded that he take her right then and there. He wanted to feel every inch of her skin, kiss every tattoo she had. She had no idea what was overtaking her, she knew that he was a Warrior, she knew that he had killed her sister and took pride in it, but right now all she felt was rugged attraction and she needed to have his skin rubbing across her's. She had no idea what she was doing but the pull couldn't be denied anymore, her lips landed on his softly needing to feel that surge run through her body. He let out a groan, his fingers finally landing on her skin, running up and down until a moan escaped her vocal chords. Her tongue played across her lips, begging for entry. His arms closed around her back needing more of that dizzying effect he was having on her. Raven felt his finegrs slide down her belly, under the fabric of her clothes until his index finger was sliding up the inner recess of her thighs. Raven couldn't help herself, she eagerly moved her hips against his fingers, the electricity barging against her veins was hard to resist. Then his thumb nudged something that she couldn't see and it made her jolt against his body. He seemed to like that effect because he kept nudging it until her voice was yelling out, she had no idea what was going on but the joy around her body just kept flying, all controlled by his fingers between her legs, stroking the most intimate parts of her. Raven knew that that particular hole was for babes to be born, but Finn seemed to be giving it another job, a thick finger sliding inside the hole drawing out more pleasure than she had ever known. Her breathing came in rugged gasps as he with drew his fingers from her body, instantly his tongue curling around them, needing to taste her.

"You're still resisting"

"Until the correct time Raven"

Raven kissed his lips softly, for now only feeling slightly guilty for wanting the enemy. She tried to tell herself it was all for answers but she knew that wasn't quite true.


	51. Second shot

**Chapter 51 Second shot**

Storm let out a deep breath, just as the stones had predicted Aj had asked her out again. Eagerly she wanted to prove how much she had learnt, before she met up with him Ronda gave her a last pep talk, reminding her of the lingo to use if she got into trouble. Like she had before she waited at the front entrance for Aj, little butterflies pooling in her stomach. For a moment she couldn't help but wonder how they got in there. When he turned up he didn't look the same as last time, it was like he was merely completing a chore then taking her out. Still she wanted to prove that she was slowly fitting in with the Hu-mans, besides if she got this right then it meant she could perhaps take out another Hu-man. Not that she was content on that idea because this Hu-man was making her feel confusing things in her head and heart and Storm found that she liked it. It at least explained why Hu-mans were always so confused, having so many emotions at one time. Aj took his place on one side of the table and Storm took a seat opposite him.

"You didn't want to take me out did you?" Storm asked, she was determined to figure out Aj Styles, she could only hope that she didn't have to pick him apart peice by peice like she had to do to the androids back home. Storm had learnt enough to know not to mention that to Aj.

Aj didn't know how to answer that question, he wanted to be honest but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. It didn't help that she was being so kind about the whole thing.

"You can say yes I won't be mad"

"No I didn't, but I figured after your new job I at least owed you dinner"

"Yes I talked to Hunter, apparently I wasn't meant to do that but I'm glad you enjoyed it. At least I can do that much Aj"

The waitress came over, a differnt woman but with the same dazzling smile. A pad and pencil all ready out waiting for their orders. Storm got her words out before Aj could even think them.

"I would like a white coffee with two sugars, for dinner I would like the roast of the day minus the peas, Storm no like peas. Instead I would like extra mashy tatoes" Storm said proudly, to her she had everything right and she was doing a lot better than last time.

"I'll have the same"

Storm let out another breath, those nerves not quite leaving but at least she was doing better than the last time. Aj gave her a long look, he was pleasantly surprised at her learnings, he liked that she had tried to make an effort.

"The girls helped me, apparently I did bad things on our last date so I am sorry about that. I'm not from around here"

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the story about her alien planet that was blown up by some unknown enemy. When their food arrived, he was curious as to how she tackle the food. Instead of picking up her knife and fork, she unsheathed her own hunting knife and simply used that to eat. Storm did alot better than she did last time, she wasn't throwing peas at him for one thing.

"What's with the huge knife Storm?"

"It's a hunting knife, standard issue. Where I'm from every Hunter has one"

"You like to hunt?"

"Yes, it's what I was trained to do since I was young."

"What exactly do you hunt?"

"Why beasts of course! What else would I hunt Aj? People?"

He laughed "That would be illegal Storm, it's a little thing called murder"

Storm didn't understand the big deal about this murder business, but she didn't say what she was actually thinking, no doubt Aj would have an issue about that.

They managed to enjoy their dinner without any further incidents, Aj found himself enjoying her company so much that he actually allowed himself to order dessert. That was until he realised that perhaps Storm didn't know what the concept of dessert was, Aj was enjoying himself so much that he decided to risk it. So far the only upset he could think of was the fact that she ate her dinner with her knife, but it was such a little thing that Aj could overlook it.

"So what would you like for dessert?" The waitress asked after their plates were cleared, Storm scoured down the dessert list, nothing jumping at her. The only thing she actually reconized was ice-cream and Storm wasn't a big fan of ice-cream. It hurt her skull although it gave her a conncetion to home.

"Um what would you recommend?" Storm asked, her lessons from Ronda coming back to her. Storm made a mental note to thank Ronda Rousey for her instructions.

"Well we do a good Triple chocolate cheesecake"

"I'll have that"

"I'll have the ice-cream sundae"

While they waited for their desserts, Aj decided to push a little further, the urge to hold her close was overtaking him, those curves were begging to be held.

"Storm would you like to dance?"

"I don't know how to do that Aj"

The little splatters of red on her cheeks just made him more determined to dance with her. He got out of his seat and held out his hand, Storm took it only slightly edgy, Ronda hadn't described this part of the ritual, but she was doing so well she decided to push. He led her to the space resevred for dancing couples, thankfully for Storm they were the only ones that had decided to dance. He wrapped his arm around her back, while the other took her hand. Storm had no choice but to put her free hand around his neck. Holding him that close managed to expel some of the nerves in her stomach. Aj swayed her body, leading the ritual which Storm was thankful for, it was easy to find his rhythm, all she had to do was let him lead. Storm laid her head on his chest, his heart beat pumping through strong and clear. Before she knew it, he was taking her back to the table as their desserts had arrived. Storm was making sure to note everything down for Raven. When she saw the slab of her chocolate dessert, Storm almost pounced on it, it just looked so inviting and if it was like her other usual meals, it would be fighting to get away and she wouldn't allow it. Storm picked up her little devils spike (her fork) and stabbed it as gently as she could. It came down easily, it's middle made of soft chocolate. She didn't notice Aj watching her slightly amused. Storm swallowed her mouthful, the sweet taste washing over her tastebuds.

"It's so good!" Storm had no issue with the cheesecake, in fact what she wanted to do was pick it up with her fingers and take giant bites, but she resisted, everything was going so well she didn't want to ruin it.

 _Storm have you almost finished with your Hu-man custom? I need to talk to you_

 _Is it important?_

 _Yes_

Storm took a last bite, noting down that chocolate was something she needed to try again. "Sorry Aj but I have to go, Rae needs to talk to me, apparently it's important"

He tried to stop the disappointment in his stomach but it bubbled away without his knowing.

"Can I see you again?"

"Well I won't be poking out your eyeballs if that's what you're asking" Storm laughed pulling on her jacket. Raven had insisted she take one, apparently it was another Hu-man tradition.

"I was asking you out for another date but good news about my eyeballs"

"I would never poke out your eyes Aj, they is too lovely and blue. What date did you have in mind?"

"I was thinkin of taking you bowling"

"I don't know what that is, but if it means more time with you then I'll give it a go"

Aj walked her to her to room like last time, hoping that Storm would kiss him goodnight like last time. Much to his delight she pressed her lips to his, the sweetness of the cheesecake washing onto his tastebuds. Too soon her touch and taste was gone but at least he had the answer to one question, Storm was worth seeing again, a little strange but definetly worth dating. Aj knew he would have to thank Randy Orton for his disturbing meddling. He could all ready see that cocky smirk on his face, and all ready he wanted to punch him.


	52. Stop with the Nathu bolts!

**Chapter 52 Stop with the Nathu bolts!**

Storm followed Raven through the woods, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly Raven wanted to tell her, a new wave of nerves slashed through her heart. Raven hadn't said a word since they met up, she just walked and Storm followed, just as she always had done. Storm trying to forget about those annoying nerves, decided to fill Raven in on her date. It went so much better, even the added ritual of dancing went well. If she shut her eyes and concentrated real hard, she could still feel his body close to her's with his manly scent aching into her nostrils. He danced perfectly, not that she could tell otherwise, but he had it down like a master. When she mentioned dancing, Raven seemed to become more animated, asking about a million questions about the concept, but of course Storm couldn't answer them because the answer just eluded her. Storm decided that the only way to explain it was to demonstrate it. She took Raven's hands like Aj had done and led her around the forest floor. Raven let Storm have her command, the moon bouncing off them as they twirled.

"It was different with Aj" Storm said still trying to figure out the problem, she had mimiced him perfectly and yet the feelings she had with Aj, just weren't there. With Aj, there was a certain warmth that Raven was lacking. Raven however thoroughly enjoyed this concept of dancing. And like she had been taught, Storm had picked it up like an expert, one would think she had been dancing like the Hu-mans all her life.

"Different how Storm?" Raven asked softly as she untangled herself from her partner, she had to admit that feeling Storm's breasts rubbing against her's was abit uncomfortable, but other than that she would accept this Hu-man custom.

"With Aj, I felt...warm. Like his whole body was encasing me in a heat that I couldn't get enough of, it was like I knew it would burn but I didn't care because a part of me _wanted_ to get burnt"

"I have no idea what that is Storm"

 _I do_

 _Well no one was talking to you Devitt_ Storm snapped back, she was more than tired listening to him laugh at her because she didn't know the Hu-man customs like he did, and in her defence Devitt had had more time to get used to them than she did and Storm was doing her best.

Raven decided it was now or never to tell Storm the truth about her, she could only hope that Storm took it better than Deyente had.

"Storm ignore him for a moment, I have to tell you something"

"Is it the fact that you're not a Hunter?"

Her eyes opened wider, she really thought that she had hidden it better from Storm but apparently Storm was the one that had her eyes open.

"How could you possibly know that Storm?" Her first thought was that Devitt had opened his mouth afterall and like she suspected Storm was still on her side. Storm didn't answer her, she just threw that _Nathu_ bolt as fast as she could. It hit Raven square in the chest sending her across the floor. It wasn't enough to kill her despite being the strongest bolt she had, but it was enough to do some damage. Raven got up only to have another bolt hit her in the shoulder, the electricity warping through the small black hole in her flesh.

"I knew it! You're a Warrior and I'm next on the hit list! Well not if I can help it!" Storm threw another bolt landing in Raven's flat stomach. She wasn't even trying to defend herself, she just let each one hit her.

"Would you stop throwing bolts and let me explain?"

"Never!" Storm shouted throwing another bolt at her partner, narrowly missing Raven's head. With all the speed and power she had left, Raven grabbed Storm by her throat and pinned her to the ground, effectively stopping her magic, at least long enough for Raven to heal.

"Now I'm gonna let you up and we're gonna talk like Hunters, not try and kill each other like Warrior scum, got it?"

Slowly as though testing the waters, Raven let go of Storm and backed away from her so the girl could breathe. Storm kept her eyes on Raven, memories of their training sessions coming back with a vengence.

"I'm not a Warrrior Storm, but I'm not a Hunter either. The truth is, I don't know what I am, all I can tell you is I was created in a lab, nothing but a lone testube with Rika"

"Rika?"

Raven didn't answer for sometime, she just stared at the dark sky remembering that night Devitt and his Father, Juza came for blood.

"She was my sister" Raven finally let out returning her gaze to Storm, a lone tear streaming down her face. "Devitt killed her in his path to become a Warrior"

 _That wasn't it Raven_

 _You leave me the hell alone!_ The guilt threatening to tear her apart peice by peice, her sister's killer was walking around free and here she was, wanting him in the worst of ways, craving the magic of his touch on her skin. It was one thing that she couldn't kill Devitt but to want him as her mate, well that was just spitting in Rika's face and memory, and Raven refused to do that anymore.

Storm wrapped Raven in a hug, she had seen the Hu-man's do this and it had helped them immensely. Raven let her hold on for a moment before letting her go. They sat down and Raven told her the full story, Storm listened in rapt silence. Raven told her how she opened her eyes for the first time, Rika was next to her as she always was. The tubes came off and they were free, until a side of the building exploded into a million tiny peices, Juza and his son entering through their make-shift door, Juza demanded that Devitt kill one of them, his right of passage he said. Devitt eyed them both, Raven with those silver orbs burning on him, Rika with her bright pink hair and button-blue eyes, he hesitated until Juza spoke up, telling him to get on with it. So with his mind made up, Devitt took a deadly shot at Rika, her body bouncing backwards into the wall of their home, her small frame leaked of it's life before she even hit the ground. Juza found this funny, his head tipped back in laughter, not seeing her move, her bare fingers ripping his throat open so it looked like his throat had an extra smile, Juza's body sank to the ground but his head remained in Raven's grip, the blood oozing from the gaping wounds. Devitt just watched as she bought the bloody stump to her mouth taking a long drink. By the time Devitt had his wits about him again, lining up his shot, Raven was all ready gone, fleeing into the icy wilderness of Dezolis.

"That's when Grandfather Dorin found me, he trained me to be a Hunter. I liked being a Hunter so much that I just stayed and before I knew it, I was four-thousand plus years and now we're on Earth"

"And you're sure you're not a Warrior?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure, besides Warrior's have a dark mark remember? One that can't be hidden with magic" Raven rolled up her sleeves so Storm could see her wrists, other than the flame tattoos from the first fire beast she had killed, there was no black ink-like mark that indicated Warrior blood. "Convinced Storm?"

"For now. But if it turns out that you are a Warrior, I'm gonna throw so many _Nathu_ bolts at you"


	53. Back to this

**Chapter 53 Back to this**

When Raven got up in the morning, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Storm had asked a million questions about Raven's life before she met Grandfather Dorin but Raven couldn't remember much, just those tubes and Rika's short life thanks to Devitt. Storm assured her that nothing had changed, as always Storm was on her side, ready to conquer this new strange planet. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get Devitt away from her. He kept trying to talk to her and she kept refusing to accept anything he had to say. She was mad at him for what had happened all those years ago, but she was also angry at herself for feeling anything other than hatred for him. That pull he had on her was still working, she wasn't sure if she wanted to smash his face in or just wrap her limbs in his until that warmth Storm talked about encased her. Devitt tried again during the morning, instead of going through her head, he cornered her by the coffee table.

"Can you at least talk to me Raven?"

"There is nothing to say, you killed my sister and took great pride in it. We have nothing else to discuss"

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose, more than annoyed but he would try at least to keep it to himself. "So we're back to this"

"Yes we're back to this"

"Can you at least let me explain?"

"How can you justify what you did? You killed my sister for no good reason!"

"I have a good reason, you just won't let me explain!"

"You know I can understand why you killed Rune, he was a traitor. And I can even begin to understand why you killed Diego and Deyente, but tell me what did Rika do that offended you so badly Devitt? Looked at you funny?"

"You know you are such a hypocrite Raven"

"I don't know what that is!" The frustration was mounting, she felt it behind her eyes and the pulse in her tail, badly she wanted to release it and smack him right in the face with it. Even Raven knew that having a tail on this planet wasn't normal so she hid it away with magic, but pulse by pulse she wanted to let it loose.

"It means I'm not the only one who killed, remember Juza?"

"He desrved to die"

"I don't disagree Raven, but you're not exactly guilt free on this account. I killed your sister, but you killed my Father"

"That scum deserved to die!" Raven couldn't handle this conversation anymore, she needed to get away from him before the magic exploded from her body in rapid bursts. If she was around Devitt much longer he would be joining his Father in death.

 **Later that night...**

 _Raven, where are you?_

 _In the woods hunting_

 _Are you ok?_

 _I'm fine Storm, just need time to calm down_

Raven had said nothing about the exact words she had shared with Devitt, but Storm knew that she was upset. As soon as she got through with work, Raven just vanished into thin air quite literally and Storm had been trying to contact her ever since. Now that she finally got through, she was more willing to just leave Raven be. She had done the exact same thing after each of Devitt's kills, hunted in the forest, trying to make sense of everthing.

"Thought I'd find you here"

Raven didn't bother answering, she just rushed at him burying her shoulder into his well defined stomach, his feet being lifted from the mossy ground as she spared him into a tree. Her fists swung at him, connecting with flesh and crunching bone. Devitt wasn't so content on letting her get away with hitting him, he reacted in kind, smashing her supple body with all the force he had. Raven wasn't interested in using her magic spells, she just wanted to hit him, she needed to feel his bones crunching under her fists, the blood oozing onto her flesh. Devitt was just trying to keep his distance from her, she was like a wild animal finally unleashed. He threw her to the ground, her body sliding across the dirt. She was on her feet in seconds, those heavy body blows reigning on his body, the pain chorused through his body but he knew that Raven was feeling the same amount of pain. He didn't like hitting her, but he wasn't going to let her use his body as a punching bag.

"Stop it!" Devitt held her back with his shield spell, it didn't hold for long because Raven just pushed through it, exactly what he was hoping for. The second she got close, he grabbed her skull in his lethal grip, pushing the exact memory of what had happened that night.

Raven couldn't breathe, the images flashing in her skull like a movie. She was there but she didn't see anything from her point of view, but from Devitt's. A scared young Warrior with his Father, trying to find his right of passage. He didn't want to be here but Juza had made him. It was the only way he could hope to become a true Warrior. Raven felt it, that deep need in his bones, he wanted his right of passage so badly. Back in Juza's day, the killing of a Hunter instantly made you a Warrior, drinking of the Hunter's blood made you feared by all. Hunter's had grown smarter since Juza's day and now the only way to find Hunters were the confined ones. Juza had read the stones, they predicted the two girls in the tubes would become Hunter's. Devitt didn't want to kill two trapped girls, he preferred the hunt. He stopped when Juza blew the wall in, he saw it so clear in his head that he almost threw up from the dizzying effect. He stopped when he saw Raven, those silver orbs burning a hole straight through his body, he couldn't breathe, she was so beautiful that being an enemy didn't register. He longed to touch her, wanting to know if her skin was as smooth as it looked. Juza told him to hurry it up, kill one of them so he could have the other. Devitt sensed it in Raven, how much she cared for her little sister, and he knew that if he didn't kill one Juza would do what he was famous for in Warrior circles. Raven let out a scream as the images flashed violently in her head, she finally saw what Devitt was trying to tell her all along, he was saving Rika by killing her. Juza had his own plan for the two girls, he was going to brutilize the young one over and over, keeping her alive with magic just so Raven could watch her suffer for all eternity, every torture method cutting into her heart. Devitt did the only thing he could, he took Rika first knowing that Raven would kill Juza. Like he suspected, as soon as Rika went down, Juza was next. All that was left was letting Raven make her escape, the images of Grandfather Dorin planted in her head by the young Warrior. Raven let out a gasp, trying to get the air into her lungs. All this time, Devitt was true to his word, he had done it for her the only way he knew how.

Finn took his hands off her skull, the memories stopping instantly. He heaved in a breath, he had forgotten how much magic it took to replay memories. When he regained himself, he was ready to face Raven and her questions.

The only problem was Raven wasn't moving.


	54. Blessing

**Chapter 54 Blessing**

Finn tried to revive her, tried to use his own healing magic to wake her up but Raven wasn't responding. Freaking out he scooped her up, trying to keep her alive as much as possible. He went straight to Storm, hoping that the Hunter's magic could help her.

"Storm!" Finn yelled for her, still freaked out that Raven wasn't responding to anything. He laid her on the table as Storm fussed over her, trying every spell she knew to help her partner but nothing was happening. Her TP was staying down and her HP was flatlining. All Storm could see was Raven was dying, slipping away little by little. Raven's head flopped to the side, a trail of blood coming from her lips, which freaked her out because the blood was red not green.

 _Raven felt herself being moved, people shouting and screaming at her. Her body felt lighter than it had in years, the whole truth and the dark past finally put to rest. The only thing she had to deal with now was the guilt. That ball festered until it overtook her soul and put everything she thought she knew under fire. She had no idea what to do now, until that familiar voice called to her. For a moment she thought it was Storm, until that pink hair came into view. Those bright blue eyes probing her soul. Rika didn't say anything, she just smiled and gently touched her shoulder before laying her head against her sister's. Rika told her just by her actions that there was nothing wrong with her feelings towards Devitt, long ago she had forgiven him for taking her life, and now it was time for Raven to forgive him._

The air suddenly burst into her lungs, her power suddenly burst from nothing to full strength. Storm hugged her furiously, glad that she wasn't dead and she had to be alone with Devitt.

"I'm glad you're ok Raven" Finn spoke up, those silver orbs burning on him. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to see"

Raven said nothing, she just got up and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, she wasn't dismissing the stones and they would be played as normal, but she needed to thank him for everything he had done for Rika. He had saved her from hell, and in the process saved Raven too.


	55. Mild wrath

**Chapter 55 Mild wrath**

After the intense moment they shared, Finn really thought that things were going to develop between himself and Raven, but no, she had blocked herself off to him, it made him realise that the only reason he could get into her head so easily was because she allowed it. He tried talking to her but she just cut him out so savagely she might as well as taken his heart with him.

Raven wanted to change things, she knew how confused he was, but if she wanted everyone to win then she had to stick to the stones. As always her Hunters, in this case Storm, came first. For the first time in her life she actually felt bad for causing him pain. She always had that intense kiss to replay in her head, so many things chorused through her body with that one action she had no idea how to process it all. It also didn't help that Storm was constantly asking what the situation was now, did she have to start being nice to Devitt now? Storm was assured that as always she had free will. If she wanted to hate Devitt then that was fine, but Raven was refusing to say anymore than that. Storm eventually gave up and decided it was best to go and see Aj, at least she wouldn't be at risk of getting a _Megid_ thrown her way. _Megid_ was the strongest of all fire techniques, it used alot of inner strength but Raven had learnt to use it without using all of her power, it also meant that if Storm was hit with it, she had a very real chance of not waking up. Deep down she hoped that Raven would give Devitt a few _Megid_ rounds for being mean to her, that would be fun to see. While Storm was seeing Aj, Raven decided to pay Hunter a visit, he had been so nice to them she figured he deserved a thank you. He was in his office when Raven strolled in, her eyes lighting up when she spied the chess board.

"Hunter, you never told me you had chess on this planet"

"You know how to play?" Hunter watched as she touched the peices, her silver orbs lighting up as she finally reconized something on the planet.

"Sometimes between hunting and sleeping, chess was the only way to avoid the boredem. Would you like a game Hunter?"

"What does that mean exactly Raven?"

"I thought that was pretty self expainatory Hunter"

"Usually it would be, but given what I've seen and heard from your planet, playing a game could mean that when I lose I could lose a body part"

"I hate to burst your bubble Hunter but there isn't a part of your body that I want"

"You actually gamble with body parts?"

"You don't?" Raven asked not believing the Hu-mans had ruined yet another of her customs. Hunter was spared an answer because Steph came in needing her husbands attention.

"Steph do you play chess?"

"I do but I'm a little busy"

"Do you know anyone that does know how to play chess?" Raven asked hoping that the answer wouldn't be Devitt, of course he knew how to play, Raven just hoped that there was another answer.

"I believe John knows how to play"

"That doesn't help because I don't know who that is"

"John Cena, he should be in the males locker room"

"I shall ask for him then I will fuck him"

Stephanie grabbed her arm in panic, hoping that Raven had just gotten the wrong words, "You're doing what now?"

"I'm going to fuck him, you know beat him at chess"

Steph let out a relieved sigh, "That's not what that means"

"Oh" Raven really thought she was getting the lingo down, but sadly their numerous phrases were getting the better of her, well at least according to the stones, she had almost a whole Hunter's lifetime to pick them up.

"Which phrase was I looking for Steph?"

"Kick his ass"

"Yes! That! What was the other thing?"

"You said you wanted to have sex with him"

Raven felt the dirt eke over her skin at the thought of Hu-man sex, "I have seen the Hu-man mating rituals and I don't much care for it" She let out a shudder as the haunting memory came back, "What the hell is wrong with Hu-mans?"

"Go play chess Rae, we have to do some work"

Raven took the board and peices to the males locker room where she would find the one known as John Cena. She was more than ready to play chess and try to act like a normal Hu-man. When she entered the room she realised why Storm loved it so much. Almost all of the men were in a state of undress, some of them had towels around their waists, alot of them looked like Devitt with no shirt on, an array of chiseled muscle. Only alot of them had hairs on their chests, which of course made her wonder why Devitt didn't.

"Hi, I'm looking for the one called John Cena" Raven looked around at the men, her silver orbs landing on Braun Strowman, "Wow! You look like you could be some fun" She eyed his giant frame up and down, thinking of how good he would be at hand to hand combat. Raven was always looking for a new challenge, it was starting to get old slapping Devitt around.

 _They think you want to have sex with him Raven_

 _Arrrrgh! Why is this stupid planet obsessed with mating Devitt?_

 _They have to do something to pass the time Raven_

Raven didn't answer, she was too busy looking at Braun Strowman and waiting for this John Cena to show up. When he finally answered her call, Raven blanched at him,

"Wow you are ugly! I've seen some ugly Hu-mans but this is just...wow"

"Just because you know Hunter doesn't mean you can walk into a room and be rude" Braun growled at her earning her amused attention.

"What does knowing Hunter have to do with his uglyness?"

"Do you want a game or not?" John asked, he was used to people's insults, the new girl wasn't going to upset him. Raven blanched again when looking at him.

"Ahhh! Sorry, I can't look directly at you, I mean I've seen ugly but this is whole new level"

John found this funny for some reason, but still he set up the game, Raven took a seat opposite him vowing to keep an eye on her peices only. John pushed a white peice forward and the game was on. Sadly for Raven it didn't last long, she could easily see through his strategy and easily she pushed her queen into position.

"Checkmate"

John looked at the board, no one had ever come close to beating him at chess, he found he was liking the challenge. "Another?"

"Sure" Raven set up the peices, un-aware that almost everyone in the room was now watching their game. His strategy was different this time, still she saw through it as clear as day, Raven pushed her bishop forward in victory.

"Checkmate"

After their fourth game John was starting to get rattled, Raven however was starting to get bored, right now she would gladly take slapping Devitt around, at least that was a challenge.

"And checkmate" Raven said pushing her rook into the final position. In his fury he swept an arm across the table sending the peices every which way.

"Is that how you end games on this planet? Cause I like it" If that was the only thing she had to do to end this boredem she would've done it after the second game. John snapped at her

"I demand another game!"

"How can we play when you swept the peices all over the floor?"

"Pick them up!" Jogn snarled at her, he wasn't used to losing at his favourite game, it didn't help that everyone was staring at them, watching and waiting for him to be beat by a girl who they were pretty sure was an alien, or not that bright.

"I ain't your slave you jerk"

John wasn't used to losing and Raven wasn't used to being ordered around. She glared at him before turning on her heel and walking away, if she stayed for a moment longer, she would've ripped his throat out and eaten him. Afterall that was what she used to gamble for back on Dezolis, the loser would be eaten. It was an easy way to earn a meal after hunting all day.

Raven met up with Storm at the coffee table, while Raven was being yelled at for being so good at chess, Storm was with Aj learning all about wrestling. She found the subject quite fascinating and she longed to try it but Aj said it was best to stay away from the ring until she could learn the basics. Storm was explaining to Raven the different holds she had asked about when Nikki Bella came striding up to them. That evil glint in her eyes, her delicate hand pulling Raven's shoulder until they were face to face.

"Well that was just rude" Raven remarked pulling herself away from her, her other hand held up to Storm, she required no assistance.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nikki demanded, she had heard what had happened with her boyfriend and she didn't like the idea of a strange woman hanging around her boyfriend, his reputation around women wasn't the best and Nikki had her own plans concerning John Cena.

"Where do I start?" Raven rolled her eyes, she wasn't aware that Nikki was mad at her. "The lingo is all messed up, I can't find a sandworm to save myself, there's no mead and don't even get me started on the Hu-man mating ritual that everyone seems obsessed with"

"Huh" Storm was too busy staring at Nikki's well defined breasts, she found that they looked like normal Hu-man breasts, but she detected something different with these ones.

"What is it Storm?"

"They're fake" Storm was still looking at them, tipping her head every which way trying to figure out why Nikki had breasts that were fake. Her ivory hand reached out and cupped them making Nikki slap her hand away and jump back.

"Stay away from my boyfriend" She pointed at Raven before looking at Storm, "And stay the hell away from me you lezbo"

"I don't know what that is!" Storm called out after her making Nikki stop.

"You know Nikki I don't know who your boyfriend is so how can I stay away from him?" Raven asked, to her it was a fair question but it just made Nikki madder.

"My boyfriend is John Cena and if you don't stay away from him, I'll make you stay away from him" Nikki gave her a slight shove, it did nothing and Raven didn't even move a step, all it really did was piss Raven off.

"If you touch me again you're gonna regret it"

Nikki pushed her again, the victorious grin didn't last very long. Raven pounced on her punching her in the face a couple of times, the only reason Nikki didn't go flying was because Raven had a firm fist wrapped around her neck. Raven rolled her onto her front, wrapping her legs around Nikki's throat and twisting her arms up in an odd arm bar of sorts, Nikki quickly turned a shade of blue. People came running from everywhere, trying to prise Raven off Nikki who was quickly reaching Death's doorstep.

 _Let her go Raven_

Devitt didn't expect her to listen but instantly she let Nikki go, right before she reached a flatline, Nikki gasped in air, her bones still feeling the weight of Raven's small body. Raven stood up calmly and merely looked at Nikki's fallen body,

"I don't like to be touched"

 _I'll keep that in mind Raven_

 _You're an exception to the rule Devitt. For now._


	56. Been there done that

**Chapter 56 Been there done that**

Raven really couldn't understand what she had done wrong, Nikki Bella had been warned and she didn't listen, since Nikki decided that listening to the warning was a bad idea, Raven had to prove otherwise, nothing made them listen like a little trip to Death's door. After Nikki had put the air back in her lungs, she started screeching and hollering, making Raven want to put her back in the chokehold, that screeching was like nails on a chalkboard, something she had to put up with alot in Siya's classroom. Siya and her daughter Saya were teachers back home, Siya of course teaching Raven's generation while her daughter opted for the younger generation, after the breakout teaching was about the only thing the two women could do, afterall they weren't trained to be Hunters, or even fighters. Raven hated that damn chalkboard, it hurt her sensetive ears and one point even made them bleed, now she wished for nothing more but to back in that classroom with Siya, having meaningless facts being pounded into her brain.

Now that Nikki had finished screeching her speech was far more audible, apparently Raven had crossed a line and Hunter was going to be the first to know about it and then Raven would be fired. Raven kinda liked that idea, because of course she thought it meant it litterly, Hunter would try to set her alight, it wouldn't be the first time someone had thought fire was a weakness. So Raven decided she would at least try to make it easier on Hunter, she along with Storm followed Nikki to the boss' office.

"I still don't understand what exactly you did wrong Raven"

"Neither do I Storm, but apparently Hunter is gonna fire me and I have to see how strong his technique is"

 _It's not litteral Raven_

 _I wanna shoot you so badly Devitt_

 _And here I was just wanting to help_

 _You wanna help? Go kill yourself that would be a great help Devitt_

 _Raven, as always, is right. That would be a great help Devitt_

 _Ain't no one talkin to you Storm_

 _I was_

 _Awww you don't mean that Raven, especially after what happened the last time we were in the same room_

Raven said nothing, she wanted to forget it ever happened but sadly she knew Devitt wouldn't let her forget it, it didn't help that Storm was now trading insults with Devitt, inside Raven's head.

 _Oh my crossbow!_

 _Don't you mean God?_

 _Hey you worship your thing Devitt and I'll worship mine_

Raven sat with Storm in front of Hunter's desk while Nikki explained/screeched what had happened, Raven found it interesting how Nikki left out certain parts of the story, like how she pushed Raven, or how she threatened Raven, or how Raven had warned her on what would happen. When she was done, Hunter lent back in his chair wondering just how to handle that situation. He had an idea but first he knew he would have to explain it to Raven, and Storm who refused to leave them alone. Nikki gave Raven a victorious sneer truley believing that as always she had gotten her own way. Nikki knew there was a reason she kept John Cena around.

Once the door was shut, Hunter finally decided to share his idea with Raven, "According to Nikki you managed to choke her out without so much as breaking a sweat"

"I don't know what any of those words mean Hunter"

"You managed to choke her out with ease"

Raven shrugged "I'm a Hunter what did you expect? That I would be beaten by a Hu-man? Let me tell you somethin Hunter the only beings that have ever gotten close to beatin me is Storm and as much as I hate to admit it, Devitt. Anyone else is not an opponant, they're victims"

"You certainly have the heel role down"

Of course Raven looked to her feet, the odd socks that she had grown accustomed too sat snugly on her feet, "What has my feet got to do with anything?"

Hunter decided to push forward with the conversation, if he didn't they would be here forever and even if Raven had that time, he didn't. "I want to train you"

"I'm all ready trained Hunter, you're about four thousands years too late on that account"

"I meant for wrestling, if you want to blend in maybe the best way to do that is to become a wrestler, Storm could be your manager, that means she accompnies you to the ring and makes sure that you win"

Raven just stared at him, her gaze bearing down to his soul trying to find all the hidden answers he had locked away, it wasn't hard to do but still she insisted on keeping her skills sharp. There it was, hidden away among the urge to train her and the need to bring up his children and grow his business, that slight worrying that was burrowing into his skin, it wouldn't leave him alone and instead of trying to find the truth, because knowing the truth scared him, he would just ignore it and pretend that everything was ok, Hunter knew it was killing him slowly but right now that was the only answer he had.

"I'll make you a deal" Raven finally said, she knew it wasn't her place to pry and perhaps she should just stay out of it, but that wasn't her nature, her nature was to help. By any means neccessary. "I'll train to be a wrestler if you talk to your wife"

The colour slipped from his face, he would never truely know the extent of her magic, he knew it was great but this was beyond everything he had expected, just when he thought her magic couldn't get better, she found ways to surprise him.

"I talk to my wife"

"No. You don't. You fear the words she could speak and you don't wanna hear them, so you avoid it as much as you can, but that is only leaving you both empty and by the time the words are spoken, it will be too late to repair. Talk to her now Hunter, while you both have the desire to save what you have"

 _Spoken like a true Mage_

 _Fuck off Hows that for a Mage?_

Hunter let out a sigh, "Do you know what she has to say?"

"I do. But I won't tell you what they are, they need to be said by her and heard by you."

Raven mimicked the Hu-man's as much as she could, gently she touched his hand giving it a squeeze, to her she had no idea what this motion actually did, but Hunter felt it, that odd comfort of someone trying to help. He may not have magic, but he could see it in her, in both of them, they merely wanted to help because he and Steph had helped them. The Hunter's code of honour.

"If you talk to your wife, I'll let you train me and Storm for wrestling"

"I'm wrestling?" Storm finally piped up, she had remained quiet during the meeting, it wasn't her place to interrupt, besides that was one of her strong points, because she was so quiet, things seemed to forget she was even there, by the time they realised, it was far too late.

Raven smirked "If I have to par-take in this Hu-man activity, then so do you, you are my partner after all"

"I just have one question, when can I punch Devitt in the face?"

"Anytime you want too" Raven answered for Hunter who would say the opposite, she knew.

 _You can try Storm_

 _Oh I intend too Devitt_

Storm remained where she was, getting the details from Hunter about this wrestling thing, but with all the hidden magic she could muster she sought out Devitt. All Raven heard in her head was the sound of flesh cracking bone and Devitt yelling in pain. It bought a real smile to Storm's pale face, the only thing that was better than punching Devitt was Aj Styles, someone she would see as soon as her meeting was over.


	57. Mood killer

**Chapter 57 Mood killer**

Aj tried not to laugh as Storm tried to figure out how to work the bowling ball, he had tried to help but she insisted that she could figure it out. The concept wasn't lost on her, she merely aimed the heavy black ball at the nine white pins, trying to knock down as many as she could. Now the only problem was trying to figure out how to get all of her fingers into the three holes, everytime she thought she had it, the ball came loose almost falling on her feet. Her body tensed for a moment as his body wrapped around her's, his strong hands holding the ball, the scent of him washing into her senses, easily he showed her how to hold the ball, Storm let out a sigh as he let her go, making her do the rest on her own. Mindful to stay behind the red line on the floor, Storm rolled the ball down the lane in a perfect straight line. She felt a strange sense of accomplishment when she knocked down every pin.

"Nicely done Storm" Aj didn't care that it looked like he was about to lose, he liked being there with her, something about her was refreshing, the look of joy that crossed her face as she accomplished her task lit a fire in his stomach, sending those butterfly wings into hyper-speed.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I lost the ball"

"It comes back Storm"

For a moment she didn't believe him, but when he came back her face lit up again, she was just happy that she didn't lose the ball, because if it was lost how was he meant to play.

"Are you sure you've never played Storm?"

"Pretty sure I've never played, where I'm from we don't have bowling"

"What do you have where you're from Storm?"

The warning inside her head told her not to answer, she couldn't lie, it wasn't her nature, but to tell him the truth, well that would be worse because she knew that he wouldn't want a third date with her, and she was doing so well she didn't want to ruin it.

"You don't have to answer"

 _Not that he would believe you Storm_

 _I know but I don't like lying Rae, lying bad!_

 _Just focus on how pretty he is_

 _You think he's pretty?_

 _Meh, not really, I've seen better no offence_

Storm had no idea why but she felt relief that she wouldn't have to fight her own partner for Aj's attention, Storm wanted Aj all to herself, and she didn't want Raven eating him. He was far too pretty to be a late night snack for Raven's growing hunger.

"Storm, are you hungry?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"What would you like?"

"I'll have a cock-dog"

Aj baulked, not expecting that answer, the look on her face was priceless, no dirty sinful smile, or subtle hints that she knew what she was asking for. For a moment he had no idea what to do, the look on her face said that someone had told her the wrong thing and Storm believed that it was the right thing.

"What was that?"

"A cock-dog" Storm repeated a little louder making Aj go red again, Storm couldn't figure what she was saying wrong, perhaps her 'accent' was too strong. Then it happened, something she never thought would happen, Devitt was actually helpful, among the laughter that was.

 _It's pronounced HOT dog and little advice Lass, don't listen to a word Charlotte Flair says_

"Sorry Aj, I got the wrong word, I meant HOT dog"

He had no idea whether or not to explain it to her, he let her roll the ball down the lane again while he dealt with the snacks, when he got back to the table he decided it was best to tell her, least she say the same thing to the wrong person, someone who might have no trouble showing her what she was asking for.

"Storm do you know what you asked for the first time?"

"I was trying to ask for a hot dog" She looked at the crispy batter wrapped around the thick meat, "Gotta tell ya I'm a little disappointed that it's not an actual dog"

Aj decided he would focus on one problem at a time, "You said cock-dog, do you know what that is?"

"I assume the same thing as hot dog" Storm took a bite, she didn't much care for the batter, but she liked the meat, it was cooked perfectly, her slender fingers easily pulled away the batter so she could enjoy her sausage, if she probed into his thoughts, she would ask why this act happened to make him really happy, and aroused, whatever that was.

"No it's really not"

Those white eyes focused on him waiting for him to explain, the problem was he had no idea how exactly to explain this one to her.

"I can't explain it Storm"

"Do you not know either?"

Aj knew he was being a coward but he took the easy-out "No I don't but I wouldn't ask any one else, we don't like it when we can't explain stuff"

 _Devitt?_

And he was back to not being helpful, all she got was laughter and a smacking of flesh which she hoped was Raven punching him in the face.

Despite the cock-dog incident, Aj had alot of fun, from the smile on her face Storm had just as much fun. Being male he decided to push the limits, slowly and gently but he was pushing all the same. Storm found herself laying on the bed, his lips attached to her's completing their magical dance. She liked the feel of his body just hovering over her's, a light pressure but not enough to cause damage. He kept his hands firmly on her hips, giving a light squeeze as his tongue danced with her's, Storm however let her fingers dance over any piece of skin availiable, she liked how smooth his arms were compared to when she let her fingers dance up his shirt, trying to twirl every little hair around her nimble fingers. Everytime his tongue evaded her's, his body would push further against her's, what she couldn't explain was why the area below his belt was so hard, did it mean that she was doing it wrong? And how could she make it right without 'putting out'

Aj could've stayed where he was forever, the sweetness that Storm gave out was sending him delierious, until he pulled away from her body and the back of his head knocked against something very sharp and deadly.

"Move slowly or the last thing you feel is this arrow peircing through your tiny Hu-man brain" The words were cold and calculating, so Aj had no choice but to obey, slowly he moved off Storm making sure that Raven didn't fire that sleek crossbow. Raven kept those deadly orbs on the Hu-man, "Storm are you ok?"

"I'm fine Raven"

"Can you lower that Raven?"

"I can. But I won't." Raven didn't like what she had walked in on, all she saw was his giant frame on top of her partner, why Storm wasn't fighting back was eluding her but those thoughts didn't have time to make the rounds, she was too busy getting her crossbow to help her partner, as she had been doing for past few centuries.

Now it was Raven's turn to get Devitt's laughter in her skull, that was when the thought made it's proper round, Storm was fine and the reason she wasn't fightin him off was because she liked where she was perfectly fine. Raven lowered the crossbow, the relief crossing Aj's face,

"Sorry about that Aj, I'm a little protective of Storm as you can tell"

Since she still had the crossbow he would accept it, but once and only once. He liked Storm alot but not enough to be shot by a psychopath wielding a crossbow. No matter how appealing Storm happened to be.

"I'll let you get back to your evening, I'm gonna slap a bitch"

 _You better hope there is a place you can hide that I can't get too Devitt_


	58. One phrase, two meanings

**Chapter 58 One phrase, two meanings**

It was like the worlds longest game of tag, everytime Raven caught up to Devitt, he would teleport away, like a cat with a mouse. Raven just wanted to slap him round the face, it was a mean trick to pull on her, he knew how protective she was of Storm, and all because Devitt had a bad habit of killing everyone she cared for. She finally got him trapped in his own dwelling, well trapped wouldn't be the right word, more like he was tired of playing with her and decided to give her a break.

"What the hell is wrong with you Devitt?" Raven demanded, the break from the teleporting at least allowed her to gather up her energy, she also apologized to Storm for ruining her Hu-man ritual, like always Storm forgave her. Her heart was in the right place afterall.

"I don't like to get bored Raven"

"You do realise that I almost shot your friend in the head with an arrow whose injury you cannot heal, you almost killed your own friend"

Devitt shrugged, "Told you, I don't like to get bored" It sounded as though his Warrior nature was coming back with a vengence, but deep down he knew that Raven wouldn't shoot an un-armed man, especially one that was begging for his life and posed no threat. Aj might of been Human but he wasn't stupid enough to mess with a girl holding a loaded crossbow and knowing Raven it was pointed straight at his family jewels, no man, Human or not would risk that. Especially since unlike him, Aj couldn't grow back his body parts.

The arrow came from thin air, it's shiny purple tip aiming for his head, he knew that her arrows were colour coded for the beast she was trying to kill, purple was the most effective for his kind, before it landed in his skull and snuffed out his life, he caught it in mid-air, his grip breaking it in half with ease.

"I told you that shit's getting old"

"Well if you just let me kill you Devitt, you wouldn't have to put up with it anymore now would you"

Devitt laughed "I'm a Warrior, since when do we make things easy for Hunters?"

Raven fired off one more arrow, just to see if his reflexes were the same, Devitt merely batted it away so it lodged in his wall.

"Stop firing arrows at me Raven"

"Well I'm sorry but it's how I cure my boredem, and it's fun firing them at you, if I do it fast enough one of them is bound to hit you eventually"

"Instead of firing arrows at me for fun, how about we play a game of chess?"

"Why?"

"Because I think I would be more of a challenge than John Cena"

"All right, but if I win Devitt, I get to eat you"

That smirk crossed his face, he knew what she meant but he knew it would be a way to twist it to his advantage, not to mention the stones would still be obeyed, this was just something to keep her interested, or maybe it was just a way for him to justify how selfish he was being.

"All right Raven, but if I win, I get to eat _you_ "

Raven was pretty sure that that was against his culture, but she didn't fear losing to him, because to her it couldn't be done. So she agreed hoping that Devitt wouldn't bring up John Cena again, that man's uglyness frightened her to no end.

Finn set up the chessboard, the dark peices facing her which meant she had the advantage, she would see his strategy first because he had to move first. The silence dripped over them as he thought about which peice to play. He pushed a pawn forward and let Raven think about which strategy he was going to use. It was a lot harder to see his game plan than it was the Hu-man. Devitt was able to keep his thoughts under lock and key, as she did with her own, she certainly knew that beating him would be harder than she thought. The game went on it's silence, the only sound was the peices being scraped across the glass board. With each peice lost, Raven was in for the fight of her life, everytime she thought she was going to win, he would come back stronger than ever. Raven moved her queen, going in for the kill, Devitt moved his bishop and that smirk came across his face.

"Checkmate"

Raven just looked at the board stunned, right in front of her was the proof, he had beaten her fair and square. She would've had him in one more move but he had beaten her to it. All she could do was look at the board and realise that he had beaten her, he hadn't cheated, he was just the better player this time around. Raven knew that meant that he would get to eat her, at least she could use her technicalities to get around the dying process. Raven teleported away from him, needing to process what had just happened.

Finn hadn't expected her to teleport away, he thought that being a Hunter, she would have more honour. At least he could go on the prowl again, he had missed the thrill of the chase. Just when he was about to get her location, she came back more than ready to get this over with.

"You came back"

"A deal is a deal, even if it is with a Warrior" Raven hated to admit it but he would've lived up to his side of the bargain, Warriors always made sure that they weren't in debt to Hunters, so she had to live up to her side, even if the thought made her stomach curl.

Devitt took her hand and led her to the couch, he pressed a button and the couch flopped down like a bed, Raven of course was amazed at the new gadget.

"It's also a bed? Why does one need so many beds?"

"Who knows on this planet Rae" He was far more interested in her than the couch-bed, Raven didn't say anything else, especially since he was un-buttoning her shorts, pulling them down her tattooed legs revealing her centre. Raven didn't understand why her shorts needed to be off for this, but she said nothing remembering the sparks that flew the last time he was near that core of her. For a second he just looked at her in her half-naked glory, her skin almost gleaming in the light, like it was begging to be touched.

"Lay down and spread your legs"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna eat you"

Raven didn't know what that meant, or why he was so obsessed with getting her naked but wanting to keep her word and honour, she did as she was obeyed. The soft leather cased her body perfectly, bringing a slight cooling to her backside. Devitt got between her legs, his lips kissing up her thighs, a thrill like none other warping up her body, that magic that his lips possessed was back banging against her skin, her breath almost halting in her lungs. Devitt made sure to take his time, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible, he didn't know if he would ever have her this way again. Softly he ran his tongue up the lips of her, he felt the magic pulsing through her body like a throb, a harsh breath being sucked in when he touched that little nub with his pointed tongue. Like a melting ice-cream he licked up the centre bringing a moan from her chords, her hips raising off the couch in a need to get away from the hot pleasure, but also to get more of it, she didn't quite understand what was going on but having Devitt down there was bringing more joy than she had ever known. He made slow circles on her flesh, that little nub being nudged with each movement, those sparks that only he could control were flying up and down her legs, he kept lapping away at her, needing to have that taste of her stuck on his tongue forever. Devitt pushed further and added a finger to the mix, Raven's loud moans bought a smile to his face, she had no idea what was happening exactly, but she was liking it which meant he would go on until he was made to stop. He clamped his lips around her clit, flicking it with his tongue. Raven tried to wriggle away when his finger slipped inside her, it was painful but it was a delicious pain, like if he suddenly stopped what he was doing, she would die. Pleasure kept leaping around her system in hot sparks, daring to push her over the edge and let her fall forever. Raven tried to keep the noise to herself, but he was determined to make her scream, his mouth full out assulting her hot core, she felt the moisture pool between her legs, she had no idea what that meant and for a moment she actually believed that she was leaking, Devitt didn't seem to be concerned about it, if anything his hot assult got more rapid, determined to lap up any juice he might of missed. Her body drifted back to the black leather, Devitt and that masterful tongue of his working like an expert over her lady bits. Everytime he moved against that nub her body got closer to the edge until she couldn't hold on anymore, she let herself fall and the most pleased grunt left her mouth. Devitt slowed down his movements now, lapping away softly at her flesh as though thanking it for having him down there without danger. Raven could barely breathe, she tried to get air in her lungs but it just wasn't coming. His body landed on her's, smothering her further into the softness of his bed-couch. Testing the waters, he kissed her tenderly, allowing himself to believe that she would stay, even for a few more moments, but true to her form she had held up her end and now she was done. Raven teleported away leaving him to smash face first into the cushions.

Raven just needed to breathe, not knowing that she would be ok in no time, now she had no fear of Devitt eating her, in fact she hoped he would do it again, several times.


	59. Mirror images

**Chapter 59 Mirror images**

When Raven finally got back to Storm, she shut the door and pressed herself against it as though that would keep Devitt out. She still had no idea what he had done to her or why she liked it so damn much. He had tried telling her but she blocked him out, she just needed time to digest what had happened.

"You ok Raven?"

"Yes. I think."

"What happened with Devitt?"

"I don't know exactly"

"Did he wipe your memory?"

Raven shook her head, little black strands hitting her in the face, the red coming back to her face as she remembered his tongue between her legs. She had finally come across a reason for his tongue to exsist, it fit pefectly between her legs, bringing a pleasure she had never felt before in her life, and slowly she was becoming addicted to it, like she was addicted to food.

Storm waited paitently for Raven to gather her thoughts, unlike Devitt she knew that Raven worked better when she was given time to process, badgering her wasn't going to help.

"We played chess" Raven finally got out, slowly her thoughts were processing and it shocked her to learn that the only thing she could think of right now was going back to Devitt's, that euphoria that swept her system needed to be felt again and again, until her body just gave out from all the pleasure.

"Did you win?"

"No I lost but in a way I won"

"How's that now?" Storm asked rightfully confused, how could one lose but win at the same time?

"The bet was the loser gets eaten, I lost."

Storm flew up and started to inspect her arms and legs, looking for Ravens' injuries, she found none and was puzzled by it, Warrior injuries always left a mark long after being healed.

"It wasn't that kind of eating" Raven informed her, she proceeded to tell Storm exactly what Devitt had done to her nether regions, Storm was completely rapt with the process, when she heard the phrase being eaten, she assumed it would be painful, but according to Raven it was completely painless, if anything it sounded fun. By the time she was done, Storm found herself hoping that Aj would do that to her, she maintained it was about expericing every inch of Hu-man culture. Storm didn't understand the concept of being aroused.

Before Raven slipped into bed beside Storm, she decided to give the shower another go, she had tried to turn the water to it's hottest but it wasn't hot enough, her skin didn't feel clean, it just turned red, not that she could tell since she was covered in tattoos. When she had stripped down she looked to the mirror and saw Devitt staring back at her, her arms flying to her chest before turning around,

"I'm not in the bathroom with you, but I can see you, nice tits by the way" He leered at her, his tongue flicking across his lips seductively. Raven felt oddly pleased at the compliment, she had no idea what to say back but it was oddly nice hearing it from Devitt.

"Why are you here...there...you know what I mean"

"You keep runnin from me and I don't like it Raven"

"I wasn't runnin, I was merely completing the Hu-man custom"

"Which is?"

"All the info I saw had the woman walking away when it was done, I assumed we were done so I walked away, well teleported away, you know what I mean"

"I was far from done Raven"

"Well that sounds like a you problem Devitt, now get out of my bathroom"

"Just tell me that I don't have to go chasing you again, cause thats another thing thats gettin old"

"You've read the stones Devitt, you tell me how this ends"

Devitt let his image fade, holding the memory of her taste and her large breasts in his head, she was right, he had read the stones and he knew how this was going to end, he would get everything he wanted, he just had to be patient for a little bit longer, that smirk crossed his face, he could very easily speed up the outcome without affecting it, all he had to do was have a little chat with Aj Styles. If his plan worked Raven would be his far sooner.


	60. Change of plans

**Chapter 60 Change of plans**

Raven knew exactly what Devitt had planned, she did nothing to stop it, even though she felt slightly bad for Storm who would be caught in the middle, but she reasoned that if anyone was going to benifit from Devitt's misdeeds, it would be Storm, that's at least what she kept telling herself. It was the reason she was in the male locker room peering at all the men in their rawest form, Storm was right, for some reason this room made her happier. So while Storm was hanging out with Aj, laying the foundation for something she wouldn't see coming, Raven sat on the bench peering at the men.

The men were ignoring her for the time being, they had tried to get her to move but they quickly found out that wasn't going to work. The moment Braun Strowman grabbed her, she let out an ear splitting scream, back home it was known as a _SonicWave_ , sound waves of the strongest kind bursting through the small room, Raven used a weak version of the attack, she didn't want to see the men's heads litterly explode, although that would be fun to watch. So she sat on the bench following all their weird talking, she found it fascinating that the men and women talked about the same ritual, only men seemed to have actions to follow their words. Right at that point in time Braun was bragging about a young lady he had the night before, his giant arms thrusting along with hips, Raven struggled to picture it but she managed it, there was meant to be a lady underneath him, Raven didn't understand why the men were all in awe of this apparent interaction but apparently it was the most captivating story, Raven supposed it was an all right story, for a Hu-man at least, she could tell some stories, and they had nothing to do with the Hu-man mating ritual that everyone here seemed to be obsessed with. From what she could understand they wouldn't believe her anyway, the only one that wasn't Storm who seemed to understand was Devitt, she hated it but that was just fact that she had to get used too.

Raven finally made a move when the orange-headed man known as Sami Zayn took off his shirt, his chest covered with the thickest orange hair she had ever seen, people would argue that it was red, but to Raven it was orange. Raven didn't like orange. The silence fell over the room as she gently ran her fingers over his chest, completely enthralled that the hairs were tiny in size but strong, she found it hard to grasp onto just one so she just settled for running her fingers over his chest trying to feel them all at once.

"What are you doing?" Sami finally managed to get out as the locker room seemed to return to normal, again Raven didn't understand the jeering so she ignored it, she had no idea what the phrase 'she wants to fuck you Sami' meant, well the Sami part she got but the rest went un-reconizable.

"You have so many hairs? Why is your chest so laden with hair?"

Sami gently took her hands off his chest, he would've tried his luck but he had heard from the locker room that this particular girl belonged to Finn Balor, out of his friendship with the Irishman he would leave the strange girl be.

"I want to shave you" Raven put it out as a statement, meaning one way or another she was going to shave all that ridiculous chest hair off. He should be smooth like Devitt.

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen"

"I wasn't asking" Those silver orbs peered back at him, her gaze never falling from his.

Wanting to defuse the situation and not make it worse, Sami laughed like it was all a joke, "Practise on a cat first Raven, then we'll talk"

That was how Storm found her in the women's locker room with a straight razor and a fluffy grey cat.

"Raven what are you doing?"

"I want to shave Sami but he said to practice on the cat so I'm gonna shave the cat"

Her white orbs widened "Rae, I don't think that is a good idea"

"Oh relax Storm" Raven put the sharp knife to the cat's fur, "On this planet, cats have nine lives" Sadly the razor went too far and Raven got a spurt of blood straight to the face.

"Eight" Raven kept moving the razor, more blood being spilt still she thought she was doing nothing wrong, "Seven. Six. Five" "Raven stop doing what you're doing!"

"Fine" Raven puffed out, she was actually tired of the blood hitting her in the face, thankfully before any of the women came back from training Raven managed to clean up the room, all she had to do was get rid of the cat. Not wanting to waste a meal she opened her mouth wide and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp, another thing that the women couldn't witness for Hu-man mouths didn't extend like her's could.

 _Wow you must give great head Raven_

 _I don't know what that means Devitt_

 _You will_

Raven shook her head, according to the stones she would only have to wait two more days then he would be out of her head, because she knew she would be alot closer to him, he could actually speak to her face to face. All his thoughts were starting to give her a headache.

Raven looked to her wrist, she had seen the Hu-mans do this when they were checking for the time, she had no watch but wanting to fit in, she completed the custom.

"We have a meeting with Hunter"

"About the wrestling thingy?"

"Yeah" Raven said nothing more on the subject hoping that for once Devitt wouldn't spoil the outcome of her orders. So they sat in Hunter's office as he explained everything he could about this 'wrestling thingy'.

Raven and Storm listened patiently, allowing the man to get his words out, when he was done Raven turned to her partner.

"Did you get that Storm?"

Storm nodded "I think so"

"Good, because you're gonna be the wrestler and I'm gonna be the manger"

"Manager" Hunter corrected, both girls ignored him, Storm was too busy looking at Raven as though she had grown an extra head, she didn't understand these orders but as always she would take them but as always she would demand an explaination, which Raven was more than happy to give.

"Why am I the wrestler?"

 _Because she's not gonna be here for that much longer_

 _Shut up Devitt or I swear to my crossbow that you will never get head from me, no matter what the stones say_

Raven had no idea why but this seemed to shut him up, her silver orbs turned soft as she looked to her confused partner, "Back home I was always the one to follow, this isn't home Storm so we can do things differently, so you can have a chance at being the lead, in this case I'll have your back and I'll follow your lead"

Storm got nervous at the sudden change but she was also excited, determined to prove that she could do it. As the energy rushed around her partner, Raven couldn't help but get a little sad for Devitt was right, if everything went to the stones, she wouldn't be around for much longer.


	61. Ice magic

**Chapter 61 Ice magic**

Raven watched as Storm was taught the basics of wrestling by Aj, she was quite fascinated by how Storm was taught to use the ring around her as a weapon. The unsure excitement pulsed in her veins, if she was right and she knew that she was, then tomorrow was the day the stones came into play. Raven knew what would happen, as did Devitt, but it still felt like a surprise, if there was another way then she would take it, but Raven knew that she would have to follow the stones path or else Storm would lose everything, and by everything she meant Aj Styles. It was a short time for them she knew, but all ready she could see how much the Hu-man meant to Storm. During his free time, he stuck by Storm's side and helped her adjust to Hu-man culture, if it wasn't so vital for Storm to fit in she would've felt resentment towards the man for taking her best friend. As Storm flew around the ring like a ping-pong ball, little beads of sweat reigned down her ivory face. Storm missed a step and fell flat on her face, for some reason this made Aj laugh, and before she could rip the man's head from his shoulders, Storm burst out laughing too. Raven didn't hear the joke, apparently neither did Storm, but if Aj was laughing then she would follow suit, just to prove that she could fit in easily. Raven watched them for a few more moments before leaving them be, apparently she had to find The Lana, as she had lots of expericence being a manger, Raven hoped to get some advice from the blonde woman before she went on tv, whatever that was.

After a long day and showing Storm how to play Darts, Aj decided that the best way for his day to end was snuggling up with Storm and kissing those soft lips until he grew numb with bliss. Just like he wanted, she was snuggled up close to him, her soft hands travelling over his skin, her fingers clenched every now and then as though he would take his body from her's. Storm let out a grunt, his tongue playing with her's as he finally allowed himself a hand sliding up her skirt. Storm had no idea what he was doing but that magic in his fingertips followed in his wake, she fell under his spell, she couldn't tell him no even if she wanted too. A single finger breaking the barriers of her under garments, all her senses suddenly heightened, whatever he was nudging with his thumb made vibrations creep through her body until she could only moan. Aj pulled his mouth away from her's, just to look at her beautiful face as he stroked at her moistening center. Storm couldn't hold it in anymore, the magic was threatening to burst from her very veins, it begged to come out as he kept moving his fingers over her, the vibrations turned to dangerous tremors that she just couldn't get away from, but in that danger she found thrill, she found that she wanted to get as close as possible to the danger, just to feel it spark in her fingertips where her magic was almost bursting. His finger moved faster sending her body into deep spasms, words that she had no idea about sprouted from her mouth as the icy _Nawat_ beam came shooting from her fingertips, leaving a very noticable mark on the wall. Storm felt the magic drain her energy faster than normal. Aj however just looked at her shocked, he expected an orgasm like any other woman, but that ice beam shooting from her hand wasn't anything he expected to see, and all he could think about was getting the hell away from Storm.

Storm couldn't even explain what had happened, because Aj threw on his shirt and shoes and bolted faster than she had ever seen a Hu-man move. So the only thing she could do was flop on her bed, out of breath and wait for her energy to return. She had a funny feeling that she wouldn't be seeing Aj again, it saddened her but she couldn't explain why. Not that she would even know where to begin to explain about the icy beam, she had all ready thought she had told him that she was a Hunter from another planet with magical abilities, but apparently he hadn't believed her, she wondered if he would believe her now. Seeing is believing after all.


	62. Deals with the Devitt

**Chapter 62 Deals with the Devitt**

Aj had no idea what to do, last night seemed so unreal that for a moment he had thought it was a dream, but he knew it wasn't and now he had no idea what to do about it. That's when he remembered that Finn had a past with Raven, Aj figured that if Storm could be so un-human then perhaps Raven was as well and Finn would know all about it. So he managed to avoid Storm until he found Finn. Aj still had no idea of the words he was going to use but he had to try, he liked Storm but he had to know what that ice beam was all about. At least it made her story about the alien planet far more believable.

Aj knocked on his friends door, not sure whether he wanted Finn to answer it or not. It didn't help that Finn called out, telling him to enter. He could always run, run and never think of the strange girl again, but he found his feet moving untill he was in front of Finn.

"Can I talk to you Finn?"

"Sure" Finn knew exactly where this was going and he could barely contain his grin, a few more moments and he would have everything he ever wanted.

Aj had no idea where to start, he had no idea how to explain what her saw, Finn seemed to know the words because the relief washed over Aj when his friend spoke.

"Did you finger the girl last night?"

"Yes... then something happened"

Finn laughed, toying with the Hu-man, "Yeah it's called an orgasm, I know you've never given a woman one Aj, but it was bound to happen eventually"

"She shot an ice beam out of her hand" Aj blurted out, he was meant to hint at the subject but it all just came tumbling out.

"What?"

Aj let out a breath and explained calmly what had happened, Storm enjoying his fingers so much that when the end came, she shot a very powerful ice beam from her hand like pure magic. Aj was hoping for some help, some rational explaination from his friend, instead all he got was a smile of pure evil, that kind mask Finn usually had transformed into pure horror. In his hands appeared a sword from nowhere, covered in blue flames that trailed up Finn's arms.

"Oh Aj, your day is about to get alot worse"

The blade came down but didn't strike Aj, it had been stopped as Storm and Raven appeared in front of them, Storm pushing Aj behind her so she could be his shield.

"He knows a little too much Raven, he must die"

"Over my dead body!"

"I can arrange that sweetheart"

Raven stood between them, protecting the Hu-man and Storm, her eyes never leaving Devitt for a moment.

"Leave the Hu-man be Devitt"

"And why should I Raven?"

She let out a breath, it was time for her to say the words that Devitt was longing to hear, "If you leave the Hu-man be, in return I'll give you what you always wanted"

"And what would that be?" Finn was having far too much fun with this, toying with her knowing how badly the words tasted on her tongue. Storm kept trying to interrupt, but Raven shushed her, this was between her and Devitt, like it always had been.

"If you leave the Hu-man alone and let him live, in exchange you get me. I will be your mate"

Storm let out a gasp, to a Hunter it was the ultimate sacrifice, being a mate to a Warrior meant you would never have freedom again, unless they let you and since Hunters were top game for them, their freedom, even in death was never going to happen. Especially now since it took Devitt so long to get her, Storm knew Raven was never going to be free again. She had given Devitt what he wanted, just to make sure that Aj would live simply because Storm loved him so damn much.

Raven held out her left wrist so Devitt could apply the band, a simple almost lace like bracelet that would etch into her skin, it showed everything else but especially Warriors that this Hunter belonged to him. Before he could apply it, Raven sucker punched him in the face, his head snapping backwards.

"Why did you do that Raven?"

"I have a feeling Devitt that I won't be able to do that anymore, I wanted one more shot"

He took extra pleasure in applying the bracelet to his prize, Raven felt it pour into her veins, it was like a chain had been placed on her magic, it was limited now, she could only do what Devitt allowed her too. At least he allowed her to warn Aj about talking about their magic.

She threw something in his face, saying words he had never heard before, "That was a protection spell Aj"

"To protect me from him?" Aj would never look at Finn the same way, forever his friend was now a new kind of evil, one far more scarier than the Devil himself.

Raven laughed "No to protect us from _you_ , see if you decide to open your mouth about Storm, me or that thing" She jerked her head at Devitt, "Your whole body will start dying from the inside out, your bones will turn to dust, your organs will burst and the last thing you see will be your Hu-man heart literally popping from your chest and exploding in front of you, oh it will be painful Aj, very very painful! But the worst thing is, the exact same thing will happen to Storm, so if you don't value her life, perhaps you will value your own, at least enough to keep your mouth shut"

Storm just stared at her partner in shock, the evil of the Warriors was all ready starting to take her over and she knew that she could do nothing to stop it. The deal was all ready done and there was no way to break it.


	63. Everything

**Chapter 63 Everything**

"Ok, how can I explain everything without your beautiful head exploding?" Storm asked mostly to herself as she paced around the small room. Aj wanted to run, almost every inch of his body wanted to run, to get as far as he could from these aliens, he wasn't sure who scared him more, Storm, Raven or Finn, but alas, his brain wouldn't let him run, it made his body stay on the couch as Storm tried to figure a way to explain everything. After avoiding him all day, Aj finally cornered the girl and demanded that she explain everything, he figured that she owed him that at least, given the protection spell being trapped in his veins. Not to mention a small part of him was intruiged about the magic running in her veins, he wanted to know all about it. He had always been open to different cultures, he just never knew that might one day include foreign Hunters from an alien planet that no longer exsisted.

"Ok, where do I start Aj?"

"How about with what are you?"

"I'm a Hunter, it's my job to protect our kind and town from monsters"

"Monsters?"

"They escaped when the Bio-Plant exploded, like our planet, hmmmm things tend to explode alot on Dezolis, perhaps someone should've checked that"

His head started to spin the more she talked, he could barely keep up but he gave it his best shot.

"On Dezolis if you have a magical ability you are trained to be a Hunter, to protect your clan and town from various threats. Most Hunters only have one or two abilities but for some reason I have more than that, and Raven even more than that"

"What do you mean by abilities?"

Storm took a seat beside him, "Well I have fire, water, gravity, wind and healing abilities, plus the obvious things that come with being a Hunter"

"Obvious things?"

"I have very good hearing and sight, I can move very fast and I'm trained as a very good fighter"

Storm took a deep breath and recited the lecture that had been implanted in her head since she was a student in Saya's classroom. The history of Dezolis and her place within in. Aj just looked at her enrapt with the story, every word she spoke had taken his fear of her away and replaced with admiration and adoration, Storm wasn't a normal girl and she never would be, but just because she wasn't Hu-man, it didn't make her any less important.

"Can you remove the protection spell?" Aj asked, he wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be, yes and he would be free, or no and he was stuck with her, looking at her white orbs he decided that being 'stuck' wasn't a bad thing, if anything it was the best answer because it meant that she in turn was stuck with him.

"I wish I could, but Raven possesses magic far stronger than mine, I didn't even know she could do that, but Raven has proved over the centuries that she is still full of surprises"

Storm couldn't explain the sudden saddness in her chest, she wanted to help him so much but her magic could only do so much, and since Raven wasn't technically a Hunter, her magic knew no bounds, she meant what she said, after all this time, Raven was still surprising her.

"Can you show me some magic?" Aj wanted to see the beams again, they may of been deadly, but to someone who hadn't seen them, they were also beautiful.

 _Can I show him Raven?_

 _I don't see why not, it's not like he can tell anyone_

Storm said a word he didn't catch, and like it was named, magic burst from her fingertips, little beams that fell on him softly, the thin sheet of ice piling on him, it was like he was out in a light blizzard, but it was all in the safety of Storm's living room. Aj watched as she made gusts of wind and fire balls appear in her hands, one minute they were there and the next they were gone.

"Hold out your hands"

Aj didn't want too but his hands had different ideas, like an eager child he thrust his hands forward, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna let you hold a _Wat_ , it's an ice spell" Storm gently put the little ball of ice in his hands, it floated just above his skin, the coolness barely touching him, with her hands under his like a guide, he was able to watch it move in loops, different colours spirialling around it. Deep blues and light pinks, pale reds and darkened purples.

"It's so beautiful" He couldn't think of another way to descibe it, just watching it dance just out of his grip.

"And now I'm hungry" Storm announced making the colourful ice vanish, "Usually I go hunting and eat whatever beast comes my way, but apparently we can't do that here, and I don't know how to work the food machine" Storm pointed at the oven making Aj realise that to her, maybe he was the alien. He may not be able to make beams of ice appear from no where, but he could cook, "I'll make you something Storm"

"Really!?" Her white orbs brightened up, perhaps being Hu-man wasn't so bad after all. And if she could learn how to date, then maybe Aj could teach her to cook. It would be nice to have at least one Hu-man skill down.


	64. Niave

**Chapter 64 Niave**

When Raven walked in the door, she found Aj standing at the bench with a knife chopping something long and orange, Raven, who's feelings about the colour orange were very clear, found that perhaps this orange thing could be accepted. Storm was sitting in front of the hot food box, her nose pretty much against the glass, her long finger gently tapping away,

"Are you sure it's not in pain Aj?"

"It's not in pain Storm, it's all ready dead" Aj got out patiently, for the past twenty minutes while the chicken was cooking, Storm had asked the same question over and over, she knew that Raven could survive the oven but she wasn't so sure about the chicken, it only cemented to Aj that Storm needed all the human help she could get.

"What's in the hot box?"

Storm finally pulled herself away from the cooking chicken, her white eyes narrowed in anger. "I am not speaky to you!"

"What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did Missy!"

"Who's Missy?" Raven asked confused, she was aware that Storm wouldn't like the fact that she now belonged to Devitt, but apparently she was also mad at someone called Missy, unless her name had suddenly changed, she wasn't even aware that that could happen on this planet.

"You're Missy"

"I thought I was Raven?"

"You are, but you're also Missy!"

"I'm confused" Raven really had no idea what Storm was talking about now, one moment she was Raven and now suddenly she was this Missy, the only thing that seemed to make sense was the aroma drifting from the hot box.

"What is that beautiful smell?"

"That would be chicken" Aj supplied still chopping veges, he hoped that they would forget he was there if a fight should break out between them, he was at a very serious disadvantage.

Raven took another deep sniff, Storm still glaring at her. "Well it smells amazing! May I have some?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

"No! No chookin for her, she doesn't deserve it after what she did today!"

"Storm I did it for you, like a good partner"

"I'm not mad about that" Storm snapped, "I'm mad about the Protection Spell!"

Raven said nothing, that devious smirk coming to her face, it bought her a little comfort that even after all this time, she could still pull new tricks from her sleeve.

"Aj, how do I get rid of you?" Raven asked, the colour draining from his handsome face, "You know, I wanna talk to my partner alone but I can't do it with you standin right there, so how do I get rid of you?"

The relief swept through his system, her words weren't meant to sound deadly, he figured that was just her way. "Would you like to talk to Storm in private Raven, cause I can leave"

"Yes! Thank you! If only more Hu-man's were like you Aj"

He checked the chicken once more, he didn't want to leave so he just awkwardly went outside to let the women talk. Once he was out of earshot, Storm turned on her partner.

"How could you do that! A protection spell? You couldn't just let him have the choice!"

"How old are you Storm?"

"What has my age got to do with anything?"

"How old are you?"

"Over two thousand years old"

"I remember when I was your age Storm, so niave!"

Raven wasn't making sense, Storm wasn't used to being on the outside of her partner's plans, and Storm found she didn't like it, not one bit.

"You know what I threw in his face? Glitter! Harmless Hu-man glitter! I picked it up from Maryse, she said it's pretty but it's a bitch to clean cause it goes every which way"

"Why would you put glitter in his face?"

"Why indeed" Raven smirked, waiting for Storm to put it together, she didn't have to wait long because it showed all over Storm's face.

"You lied?"

"Indeed. To protect you from the words he could share with the world"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to Devitt, apparently we have plans"

"There is no protection spell?" Storm asked, just to make sure that she was right and not on the tail end of another of her partner's secret plans.

"There is no protection spell" Raven promised before teleporting to Devitt, she just hoped that he got bored of her quickly and cut off the band, even Raven knew that was wishful thinking.


	65. All for nothing

**Chapter 65 All for nothing**

Finn kept pacing his floor, waiting for Raven to return. He had promised that he wasn't going to be a cruel master to her, she would be free to do as she pleased, but at the end of it she was his, that was the only thing she had to remember. But with each step he knew what he must do, he couldn't help but question his own stupidity with this idea, but the more he tried to reason with himself, the more he realised that he had to break the chain. Raven may never be truely his, but at least he could take solice in the fact that as always, he had put her first.

"All right Devitt I'm here, lets get this over with" Raven teleported in just as his final decision was made, seeing her standing there in front of him like a prize made his decision a little bit harder, but not impossible, he knew.

"Just tell me what to do Devitt and we can get this over with" Raven unzipped her jacket and threw it on the floor, she had done her research on this, according to the girls Devitt merely wanted to mate with her, she had very little knowledge on the mating ritual and the movie didn't help, all she knew was she was meant to be naked, she could only hope that Devitt would be kind enough to help her with the rest. Raven slid up her shirt until the only barrier from her breasts were the black and white spotted bra she had picked out.

Finn just watched for a moment, Raven stripping her clothing in her determination to get this over with, he wasn't sure if he was heartbroken that she was treating this like a chore, or happy that he at least got to see her in her naked glory. When the last of her clothing was taken off, he decided it was time to let her off the hook.

"Raven you can get dressed"

She just looked at him puzzled, not moving for her clothing. It was the first time in ages she had actually been comfortable. Perhaps she had done something wrong that had upset the Hu-man custom, she glanced at his neither regions to find that his penis had suddenly become very swollen, according to the girls that was a good sign, so why was she being told to get dressed again.

"I thought you wanted to comlete the Hu-man mating ritual Devitt?" Raven asked, slowly pulling on her clothing, his body lept at her's, smothering her limbs to the wall pinning her down for the meantime at least.

"Believe me I want to fuck you all over this dwelling, but I refuse to do it like this"

Not shockingly that didn't clear anything up for the Hunter, however it was what he did next that really surprised her. He took her wrist, the one with her ownership band on it, Devitt took his knife and made a very thin cut down one side, it fell to the floor and exploded with a dull pop.

"You're letting me go?"

He stroked her face lovingly, "Yes"

The colour drained from her face, she should've seen this coming, he was a damn Warrior! He was going back on his word and that meant Aj was in danger. Raven bounced him backwards with the strongest _Megid_ she could, she knew the extremely dangerous fire wasn't going to hold Devitt, but it at least gave her time to save the Hu-man.

Finn shook off the fire magic, still kicking himself for letting her go so easily. He could always go back and reattach the band, but he didn't. He just had to hope that Raven would come back on her own free will. In his time on Earth, Finn had learnt that hope could be very powerful, and if not he could always threaten another Human life until Raven came back.


	66. Twirly whirly machine

**Chapter 66 Twirly whirly machine**

Storm stabbed her fork into the chicken that Aj had made, half expecting it to yelp in pain, when it didn't, she was finally convinced that the bird was actually dead, and was out of pain. Aj wasn't having any, he insisted that he had his own meal. He watched her intently as she carefully tasted each part of the meal he had prepared, delighted that she didn't spit it back out in disgust, from what he could understand Storm was more used to meals that were freshly killed and dripping with blood.

"Are you sure you don't want any Aj?" Storm asked, a dribble of gravy ekeing down her white chin, her pink tongue instantly swiping at it. There were so many new tastes that she couldn't process them all. The chicken, the gravy and the 'tatoes. She had no idea what most of it was, but she liked it, especially the gravy, she wanted to drink straight out of the little holder. Of course Storm found it highly amusing that it was called a gravy boat, she was still waiting to see the tiny oarsmen.

"I'm not really hungry, I might just have a protein shake"

"A what now?"

"It's a blended drink, you don't have blended drinks on your planet?"

Storm shook her head, "So how does a Hu-man make a blen-died drinky?"

"I'll show you as soon as I find the blender"

"I don't know what that is" Storm really wanted to help him find it but since she had no idea what she was actually looking for, she figured it would be faster if Aj did it himself.

"Found it!"

When he put it on the bench, Storm's eyes lit up, "You mean the twirly-whirly machine! The most fun machine ever!"

"It's called a blender Storm"

Storm shook her head in defiance, "Nope, twirly-whirly machine, that's the name of it so there"

In any other case he would've argued just because he knew he was right, but since the woman could shoot fire from her hands and kill him eight times over, he decicded it might just be better if he agreed. Storm watched in fascination as Aj loaded up the blender with an odd brown power and white liquid. Storm touched some of the brown powder, bringing it to her nose to smell it, instead the odd brown powder made her sneeze. Aj laughed as her cute button nose scrunched up,

"Storm no like the powdrer!" She wiped the remaining powder off her hands before trying the white liquid, that she liked better, it had an odd taste but it wasn't disgusting, and at least it didn't make her sneeze.

"It's called milk"

"How do you get milk?" Storm was busy dipping her fingers into the mouth of the bottle before putting them in her mouth, pleased at the taste.

"It comes from cows"

"And they don't mind sharing? Or do you buy it from the cows? Or do you have a deal in place?"

"We milk them and the milk comes out"

"Does it hurt the cows?"

"Not at all"

When Aj had finished putting his ingrediants in the machine, Storm knew exactly what to do next, "Now we push the booten"

Before he could stop her, she pushed the button sending the contents all over the roof and himself. Quickly he stopped it,

"Storm you have to put the lid on"

"Yeah I was gonna ask how you get it down from the ceiling"

What he wasn't prepared for was Storm licking the drops off his body, flicking her tongue over every part of him that was covered in drips.

"You know we could always get a towel"

"Nah this is better" Storm answered, licking the droplets off his face, licking down his neck and onto his chest, the only problem was his shirt was in the way, easily she ripped through it so she could get back to his wet skin.

"Storm!" Raven yelled bursting through the door, she had no idea what was going on but she was relieved that Aj was still alive. Storm had paused for a moment before going back to licking Aj, who wasn't doing alot to stop it.

"I spilt some liquid so now I'm licking him dry"

"So you're wettin him further in order to get him dry? Sounds about right." Raven shoved off her hunting jacket, "We have a problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"One that has me free of Devitt, so now he doesn't have to stick to his end of the bargain"

Storm stopped licking long enough to wrap her arms around Aj protectively, "If he wants to kill Aj, he'll have to go through me"

 _I told you Raven the Human is safe_

 _You say alot of things Devitt_

"Devitt says that Aj is still safe"

"Devitt says alot of things" Storm said simply making Raven send her grinning face through to Finn.

 _Told you_

 _Just for once in your whole life Raven, can't you just trust me? Just this once?_

 _Are you serious right now? After everything you want me to trust you? See this is why I want to stab you with pointy things Devitt._

"What's he saying?"

"Nothing of use Storm, you have fun licking-slash-drying Aj, I'm gonna lie down and pretend to sleep"

Raven could only hope that her instinct was right, for this one time only, she was going to trust Devitt.


	67. No more resistance

**Chapter 67 No more resistance**

It took a few weeks but eventually Raven returned to Finn, he didn't think she would and had begun to lose hope, he was all ready kicking himself, he had her, right in the palm of his hand, but no, like a fool, like an idiot, like a mere _Human_ , he let her go. He had tried so hard to supress the Warrior inside him, that when he needed that side the most, it was no where to be found. When she tuned up at his apartment, he couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face, he really thought that she would never return to him, unless she planned on killing him, which knowing Raven, was entirely possible. For a moment they just stared at eachother, neither knowing who would make the first move, or wanting to give away their intentions. Although Finn probably guessed that Raven all ready knew, she knew much more than Storm thought.

"You came back" He finally said into the silence, the tension could be cut with a hunting knife. Those silver orbs burnt brightly on him, staring right down to his black soul.

"I needed to know why you cut me free to start with"

"I told you, I only want you if it's your choice"

"When does a Hunter's choice ever matter to you?"

He got up until he was close enough to touch her, his thumb rubbing her cheek softly, amazed at the bumps being left in his wake. "Your choice will always matter to me Raven"

Her hand wrapped around his, her eyes closing at the softness of his touch, she had never known a soft touch like his, she never thought a Warrior could be so gentle, not to mention elicit hot sparks up and down her spine. Raven still had no idea how to complete the Hu-man ritual but she was willing to try, at least for Devitt she would. No matter how hard she tried to deny what she really felt, she just couldn't, Raven knew that deep down, no Hunter would understand her choice, perhaps not even Storm, it came down to a simple choice, either break the rules or live with a broken heart, she couldn't live through that again. With shaking limbs and more nerves than she had ever felt, Raven reached up and kissed him, soft almost feather like, testing the waters. Finn allowed himself to fall for a moment before reality kicked him in the face, Raven was a Hunter and she was dead-set on hating him, this could be nothing more than a trick.

"Don't do that Raven"

"Did I do it wrong? Cause I'm willin to try again"

Finn pushed himself away, not trusting being that close to her, he had hurt her enough, he had promised her that he wouldn't do anything else to hurt her.

"I've had enough fighting you Rae, I don't think I could take anymore fighting with you"

Raven closed the gap between them, needing to feel his body close to her's again, not quite understanding why he was pulling away, from what she could understand, this was what he wanted.

"It's not a trick, it would be easier if it was Devitt, but I give you my word, this isn't a trick"

Once she gave her word, Finn was sold. A Hunter would never break their word, especially one as loyal as Raven, her loyalty to her word was the one thing that could be counted on time and time again. Raven felt the bubbles in her belly float around as Devitt kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her so she felt the fire encase her. When his tongue probed into her mouth, playing with her own, a moan escaped her throat. The only thing she could concentrate on right now was catching his serpent-like tongue, it eluded her each time, tasting every inch of her mouth. Touch came to her shirt, Devitt dragging the zipper down on her hoodie until her bare breasts hit the air, her nipples standing up against the sudden breeze. Raven had no idea how to proceed but she figured since Devitt knew all about it, he could be her guide, she wasn't used to being a trainee, but if it meant he would keep touching her, she would happily do it. Finn pulled away from her, his hands pulling the hoodie off her shoulders until it was nothing more than a black puddle on the floor. His lips touched her neck, that pink tongue swiping a line down to the valley between her supple breasts, Raven pushed into his touch, the fire spreading wildly among her body until she thought she would burst into flames. His lips curled around her nipples, pulling gently with his teeth, his other hand cupping her free breast, fingers playing over her nipple. His lips suddenly went lower, tracing down her flat belly to the hem of her shorts, his fingers easily popped the buttons, dragging them down her tattooed legs. Raven stepped out of them, determined to get her hands on him, she didn't care anymore that she had no idea what she was actually doing, she just wanted to feel his supple skin and ripped muscles beneath her fingers. Raven reached for him, pulling up his shirt slowly, wanting to saviour the moment as much as she could. Raven went for his jeans, but his hands covered her's, his lips pushing back on her's, needing to have her close before she could realise what she was doing, or more to the point, who she was actually with. Finn broke from her spell, his hand wrapping in her's, leading her to the bedroom where she could be more comfy. He picked her up like a bride and threw her gently to the bed, Raven giggled as her back hit the soft matress. Finn stripped his clothes and joined her on the bed, his body smothering her's to the softness. Lips kissing up her legs until he got to the wet center. He pushed her legs apart, pleased at the wetness that had formed. Finn made sure to kiss every inch of her body, leaving that hard bud until lucky last. When he finally gave it a lick, she almost bucked off the bed, the pleasure that spread in her body went so fast it took all she had to not shoots fire beams around Finn's room. He flicked that same spot again, this time Raven was ready for it, the pleasure no longer a shock that floored her system. The grunts coming from her mouth just couldn't stop as her hands clenched the blankets for dear life.

"Finn" Raven moaned softly, the breath catching in her throat as his actions finally ceased. For the first time she had actually called him by his new name, hearing it from her lips had finally made it real. Smiling to himself he put his lips back to work, running over her pussy until she was back to shaking and shouting his name at the top of her lungs. Finn wanted to warn her about the next part but decided against it, it would be far more fun this way. Raven gasped as the pain suddenly floored her, it felt like someone had shoved something far too large inside her. Finn stroked her face gently, assuring her that the pain would leave in a moment, telling her what exactly he had done, the Hu-man mating ritual was almost over and it would be easier if she relaxed. Raven tried to reliax but it was easier said than done, then he started to move his hips and the pain finally ebbed away, replaced with a fresh stab of enjoyment, Raven moved her hips up to meet him halfway, wanting to do some of the work at least. Finn let out a growl of joy, as they connected in more ways than one. Together they moved in a dance as old as time itself, sweat raining bewteen them, hands dancing over skin as the joy bounced around the room.

An hour later Finn laid with her in his bed, the moonlight dancing over her naked form, his fingers gently stroking her arm as her tail thumped softly against his leg. Every now and then it would rest on his skin, the pointy end trailing up and down like his fingers were doing to her arm. Raven let out a sigh against his chest, not wanting to leave him again, but perhaps it was yet another thought that she had to get used too.

"Does she know yet?" Finn asked gently, he knew that approaching this subject was risky but he needed to know where exactly he stood.

"No" Raven said, knowing that he meant Storm and the secret Raven had been keeping from her partner.

"You have to tell her Raven"

Raven moved out of his arms, finally ready to put clothing back on, she didn't want to hide her tail again but if it meant avoiding even more questions then she would do it.

"Raven you don't have to leave"

"You're not the only one who's had enough fighting Finn"

He took her wrist and pulled her back to bed, his magical fingers stripping her body so her tail could remain free, "You're gonna have to tell her eventually Raven, you know it as well as I do"

"How am I meant to tell her that the second our planet started to die that I manipulated almost everything? How do I tell her that I knew what Grandfather Dorin wanted to talk about that day? How do I say that I picked her Hu-man mate for her and pushed acceptance into his head so they would be together? How do I tell her that our planet has the power to revive itself and I knew that we would never make it to Motavia, that there was a way way home but only for me"

Finn wrapped his arms around her, not knowing the full extent of the torment Raven was feeling, but he needed to ease her pain the best he could, even if he didn't really get it. He could only vow to be there for her as much as he could.


	68. Final goodbye

**A/N** So this is the end of Awakened, but I'm all ready thinking of a sequel to answer them questions, thank you guys for reading and enjoying, onwards we go!

 **Chapter 68 Final goodbye**

Aj followed the two girls through the woods, wondering if this would be his final resting spot, according to Storm they were going to show him what exactly a Hunter could do, Storm however didn't know that Raven had another plan in mind, Raven could only hope that Storm forgave her for everything, she wanted to stay positive given that Storm accpeted the fact that she wasn't a Hunter, but perhaps this was one secret too many. With Raven leading the way, she took Storm and Aj to the clearing where the ship was, Storm didn't ask why, she was just determined to show Aj that being a Hunter wasn't something that Hu-mans' should fear, not unlike the Warrior. Storm had been told all about what Raven had experienced with Finn a couple of nights ago, as she usually did, she didn't question or judge Raven on her choice, she could hope that she had the same experience with Aj because it sounded like a lot of fun.

"So Aj ready to see a Hunter in action?" Raven asked taking off her armour while Storm did the same, they had agreed that they would leave magic out of their training excercise. Aj settled himself on a fallen log as Raven and Storm circled eachother like alley-cats. Then like an action movie they lept at eachother, Aj watched enthralled as Storm and Raven threw kicks and punches at each other, they knew eachother far too well because each hit missed and neither girl had the upper hand. Storm lept back as Raven's tail flew at her, determined to pin her down, her ivory feet landed on the bark, using it as a spring board she launched herself at Raven, in mid air Raven caught her and put her on her back, her tail jabbing away, each shot missed as Storm did everything she could to dodge. Storm swept the smaller girl's feet, enough time for her to escape and draw her sword. Aj was on the edge of his make-shift seat, wondering just how this fight was going to end, her sword flew from her hands, before Storm could regain it Raven had her down, this time her tail centimeters from her throat, Storm had officially lost and she knew it. Raven backed away and helped her partner up, sad that this would be the last time they would ever practice again.

 _Ship is ready to go Raven_

 _Just give me a moment Finn_

"Storm there's something you need to know and I can only hope that you forgive me"

Almost protectively, Storm stood in front of Aj, not wanting anything bad to take the Hu-man from her grasp.

Raven had no idea where to start, so she decided to go with the facts, hopefully in time Storm would learn to forgive her, "I knew what Grandfather Dorin wanted to talk to me about that day Dezolis blew up, he wanted to tell me that the planet would temporarily die and I had to get you to Earth. See, I was never meant to join you on that ship and you weren't meant to make it to Motavia, your place is here on Earth, see you're the new protector of the Hu-mans."

Storm had no idea what Raven was talking about, it was all confusing and spinning in circles, Raven had known all along that they would be stuck here, she had known that Grandfather Dorin had known about Dezolis.

"I was never meant to stay on Earth Storm, this is your new home, my home is on Dezolis"

So many questions were banging in her skull, she could barely speak, finally words pushed their way out, "You knew all along?"

Raven nodded, "Yes. Everything that has happened, I have manipulated, well somethings I couldn't plan but mostly everythin was planned."

"Inluding Aj?"

"Yes, you picked him out, I just made it happen" Raven let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Storm but things had to happen this way, it was the way it was meant to be"

The three of them stood in the dark silence of the woods, Aj didn't understand most of what Raven had said but he got the part where he was chosen for Storm, for a moment he got angry until he realised how much of an honour it actually was, not just any Hu-man would be trusted with the knowledge that Raven and Storm were trusting him with.

"And now you're leaving?" Storm said softly, she had managed to process it pretty well, as usual her loyalty to Raven made her realise that this wasn't a betrayal of any kind, it was just the way things had to be. She would stay on Earth and protect the Hu-man's incase the darkest of all enemies came roaring back, Raven would go home and train the next generation of Hunters.

"Yes, our place is on Dezolis"

"Devitt is going with you?"

Raven nodded "Yes, at least you won't have to worry about him tryin to kill you"

Storm laughed sadly, her arms wrapping around Raven, not wanting to let her go as the ship behind her came to life, "I don't wanna let you go Raven"

"I have to go Storm, and you have to stay" Raven kissed her cheek before turning to Aj, "You look after her Aj, I do know where to find you"

 _Ready when you are Raven_

 _Are you sure you wanna come with me? You've built a life here Finn_

 _My home is with you Raven, it always has been_

Aj wrapped his arms around Storm as they watched the ship take off, their journey together had finally ended and Storm could start a new chapter of her life with Aj. She knew that she would miss Raven deeply, but as always the Hunter was right, Dezolis needed Raven, and Earth needed Storm. When they were gone, Storm walked hand in hand with Aj back through the woods towards her new home, she just hoped that somehow, someway, Raven and she would meet again, Storm hoped that their partnership and their tale was long from over.

 **A/N Hopefully you guys enjoyed the story! I am all ready thinking of a sequel called Re-awakened**


End file.
